Et si Next generation
by Shadow's squill
Summary: La suite de ma première fanfiction intitulée Et si... Les deux amies ont été enlevées, que va t-il se passer? Read, enjoy and comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis de retour! (Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Où est la sortie? ^^ = *sort*) Moment d'égarement. ^^' **

**Bref, je n'allais pas vous laisser sur la fin précédente alors je poste la nouvelle saison avec de nouvelles révélations et de nouveaux rebondissements. ^^ Sachez juste que cette histoire se déroule sur TROIS saisons (Quand on aime, on ne compte pas.) et que actuellement, je travaille encore dessus. (Sur la troisième. :p) **

**Re-bref, read, enjoy and comment. (Lisez, réjouissez-vous et commentez. ^^)**

**Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf ceux que j'aurais au préalable ajouté pour les besoins de l'histoire.**

**NDA Attendez vous à des trucs de fous. ^^ Et pour répondre à Devilangel17863, oui, je suis sadique. Et je me soigne... (pas ^^) **

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Episode 21:

« J'allais mal. Très mal. Je ne sais pas si je sortirais d'ici vivante. C'est improbable avec la brute. Maintenant qu'elle a son scoop, que va-t-elle faire de moi? » (Nana Osaki)

Générique

Truth, Yuna Ito

Yasu, Ren et Takumi sont à l'appartement 707 et réfléchissent dans le silence le plus complet. Personne ne sait quoi faire pour retrouver les filles. Soudain, Takumi, ne tenant plus de rester assis à ne rien faire, se lève brusquement pour s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Hachi. Il allume la télé avant de s'étendre sur le ventre sur le lit d'Hachi. La tête dans l'oreiller, il laisse échapper quelques larmes de son désespoir. Il tient vraiment à Hachi et est affecté par son enlèvement. Les mots prononcés par la présentatrice du journal télévisé attire son attention.

PJT_ « … de Nana Osaki, la chanteuse des Black Stones. La police précise qu'aucune piste n'est à déplorer à ce jour. Nana Osaki reste donc portée disparue… »

TI_ Yasu! Ren! V'nez voir ça!

Ren et Yasu accourent pour voir ce qui se passe.

RH_ Takumi nous appelle pour nous montrer qu'il pleure. C'est Yasu qui devrait délirer après le coup qu'il a pris.

YT_ Ren, arrête.

TI_ Non! Regardez ça.

Takumi leur désigne l'écran de la télé et monte le son.

PJT_ « … parition de Nana Osaki. Cependant, il semble qu'il s'agit de journalistes puisque la disparue a subi une interview filmée que ses kidnappeurs nous ont envoyée. Voici en exclusivité les révélations choc de Nana Osaki. »

Nana apparait à l'écran avec un pansement sur le front, des hématomes dans le cou et sur le visage. Une brève vision sur ses mains montrent qu'elles sont bandées. Les garçons restent stupéfaits.

TI_ Ca, ça sent mauvais.

YT_ Ils l'ont forcée à se mettre à table…

RH_ Sous la menace…

TI_ Elle va tout dire sans poser de limites.

RH_ Qu'Est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait?…

TI_ Pas que du bien apparemment.

NO_ « … abandonnée par ma mère lorsque j'ai eu quatre ans. J'ai été élevée par ma grand-mère. J'ai travaillé dur pour survivre. Ma grand-mère est morte lorsque j'avais seize ans… »

Les garçons écoutent le reste du reportage. Nana avoue tout sauf sa relation avec Hachi.

YT_ Elle la protège... Elle protège la petite Nana.

TI_ C'est pour cela qu'elle…

YT_ Hmm. Elle prend les coups pour défendre sa fierté et surtout, son amie.

RH_ Nana…

TI_ Maintenant qu'elle a tout avoué, on va devoir se préparer à l'assaut des paparazzis.

Ren réagit au quart de tour. Il empoigne Takumi et le plaque au mur.

RH_ Ma meuf est en train de crever pour sauver la tienne et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est qu'on doit se préparer à un assaut de journalistes?!

YT_ Calmez-vous. La priorité est de retrouver nos deux Nana en vie.

Ren lâche Takumi…

Quelques jours plus tôt…

« Yasu a déjà une heure de retard. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il a du y avoir un problème avec Nana. Il nous aurait prévenus s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas de nouvelles? Les embouteillages? Il pleut beaucoup. Je ne sais pas. C'est inquiétant… » (Nobuo Terashima)

Nobuo regarde son portable d'un air absent. Aucune nouvelle.

SO_ Toujours rien?

NT_ Silence radio. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là, toi d'abord?

SO_ On partage la même chambre.

NT_ Pourquoi je suis pas au courant?

SO_ Parce que tu es trop préoccupé par ce qui nous arrive. Déstresse.

NT_ C'est facile à dire pour toi. Mais je suis inquiet pour Nana. C'est la première fois que je la voie dans cet état depuis que je la connais.

SO_ Ca peut lui être bénéfique si elle arrive à s'en sortir.

NT_ Hein?

SO_ Une dépression nous fait changer au plus profond de nous mêmes. Si elle veut reprendre sa vie à zéro, c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui la dérange dans sa vie actuelle et qu'elle veut le changer. Je me demande ce que cela peut être.

NT_ Arrête de raconter des conneries et sors de ma chambre! Tout de suite!

SO_ Comme tu veux. Tu verras quand elle nous l'annoncera.

Shin s'apprête à partir.

NT_ Attends, Shin. On va aller voir ce que trafique Yasu. Ca m'inquiète beaucoup.

SO_ D'accord.

Les deux garçons enfilent un K-way pour se protéger de la pluie lorsqu'ils sortiront. Ils allaient sortir de la chambre lorsque la porte de celle-ci s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un Gimpei très inquiet.

GM_ Vous n'avez pas vu Yasu?

NT_ Non. Justement. On est aussi inquiets que vous.

GM_ Vous allez où?

NT_ Voir de que Yasu trafique. C'est pas son genre.

GM_ Vous ne pouvez pas.

SO_ Si vous appeliez des membres de la sécurité et que vous nous accompagniez?

GM_ Tu as raison. Allons y.

SO_ Prenez un blouson. Il pleut des cordes.

Les trois garçons partent. Bientôt, ils arrivent devant l'immeuble. Ils découvrent Yasu sur le sol. Enfin, Nobuo découvre Yasu tandis que Gimpei interpelle un agent.

A_ Que faites vous dehors, Mr Moroboshi?

GM_ Nous avons un problème, Mr Yama.

AY_ Nous n'avons rien à signaler, Mr Moroboshi.

GM_ Vous êtes sûr?

AY_ Absolument.

GM_ Merci. Les garçons, dites moi ce que vous faites!

SO_ Vas-y, Nobuo. On va le transporter dans le hall.

GM_ Qui donc vont-ils transbahuter? _Gimpei s'approche des garçons. _Yasu?

NT_ Gim, posez pas de questions et aidez nous à le rentrer!!

Gimpei va prêter main forte à Nobuo et à Shin pour rentrer Yasu dans le hall.

NT_ Quel temps de chien!!

SO_ Il est trempé.

GM_ Il faut faire quelque chose.

NT_ Si Yasu est sorti, c'est qu'une alerte a été lancée. Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de laisser Nana seule.

SO_ Il aurait fini par la laisser. Il est censé dormir à l'hôtel.

GM_ Il devait m'appeler avant de venir.

NT_ Attendez… Si une alerte a été lancée et que Yasu est K.O…

SO_ C'est que quelqu'un est entré ici!!

NT_ Shin, monte voir ce qu'il en est. Gim, on va emmener Yasu là haut.

Tandis que Shin monte les marches deux à deux, Nobuo et Gimpei portent Yasu pour le monter lentement jusqu'au septième étage. Tandis qu'ils s'échinent à monter Yasu, les gens sortent sur leurs paliers. Les murmures fusent. Tout le monde sait pour la protection qu'il y a autour de l'immeuble mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Tout comme personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Les questions se posent. L'incompréhension règne. La peur aussi. Aussi irrationnelle soit-elle. Shin est arrivé en haut. La porte d'entrée est grande ouverte. Gimpei finit de trainer Yasu dans l'appartement.

SO_ Je sais pas vous mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Un miaulement retentit. La porte de la chambre de Nana s'ouvre.

RH_ Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là, toi?

Tandis que Ren sort de la chambre, Yasu ouvre les yeux totalement perdu.

RH_ C'est quoi ce chat?

NT_ Yasu? Comment tu te sens?

YT_ Complètement sonné. Le chat… C'est celui de Nana.

RH_ Qu'Est-ce que vous faites tous là? Et… Où sont les Nana?

GM_ …

YT_ Gimpei, où sont-elles?

SO_ Nous n'en savons rien. Tu avais plus d'une heure de retard alors on est venus voir ce qui se passait. On t'a trouvé inconscient sur le sol sous la pluie.

NT_ Sans aucune trace des Nana.

YT_ Ils ont réussi… ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient…

RH_ On ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire!!

YT_ Non. Sinon, ils vont les tuer.

« Non. J'en reviens pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Ils ont fait ça sous nos yeux. On a rien vu, rien entendu. Et pourtant, ils l'ont fait. Les paroles de Yasu ont jeté un froid sur tout l'appartement. Si Nana mourrait, je serais obligé de mourir avec elle. J'en ai fait le serment. Et surtout, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Ce serait comme si on m'amputait d'un quelconque organe nécessaire à la vie. Non! Notre scénariste est déglingo mais nous, on va se battre!! » (Ren Honjo)

* * *

**Yerf! Comme l'a si bien Ren, l'auteur est déglingo. Mais bon... Suite au prochain épisode. ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Épisode 22:

« Dans quel merdier je me suis encore fourrée? Non, dans quel merdier cette brute m'a entrainée? J'étais censée être la cible des paparazzis, pas des psychopathes déglingo du cerveau. Mais attends… Hé toi! Scénariste! Si tu m'entends, peux tu me dire ce qui te passe par la tête? » (Nana Osaki)

Générique

Lucy, Black Stones

« De quel droit tu te mets à critiquer mon taf, toi? J'ai appris au fil des jours que si la vie t'impose des épreuves, tu dois te battre! Alors, bats toi sous ma plume au lieu de te plaindre. Vous allez tous y passer. » (b-s-a)

« Sadique! Faut t'faire soigner! Sors moi de c'merdier! » (Nana Osaki)

« T'vas d'voir faire avec. Attention… Action! » (b-s-a)

Les mains attachées dans le dos, Nana s'acharne à vouloir défoncer la porte blindée qui les retient prisonnières.

NK_ Nana, arrête. Tu vas te faire mal!

Hachi est assise par terre, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle aussi a les mains liées et observe Nana dans sa besogne.

NO_ Il faut que je sortes d'ici. Tu as vu dans quel état ils ont mis Yasu tout comme moi. Je ne veux pas recevoir le même traitement.

Nouvel essai. La porte s'ouvre violemment projetant Nana au sol, un mètre plus loin.

LB_ Bien. Voilà qui devrait te calmer.

Il leur enlève leurs liens. Hachi se précipite aux côtés de Nana, complètement secouée.

LB_ T'inquiètes pas. Elle s'en remettra!!

NK_ On m'a déjà dit ça la dernière fois et ça n'a pas été le cas.

LS_ Tu veux te rebeller? _Il prend le menton d'Hachi dans sa main et la regarde dans les yeux. _Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi.

NO_ Ne… Ne la touchez pas!

Nana s'est levée tant bien que mal et fait barrage entre Hachi et la Brute. Elle tremble. Ses jambes semblent ne pas pouvoir la soutenir.

LB_ Hmm.

NO_ Ne l'imitez pas!

LB_ Qui donc?

NO_ Mon meilleur ami! Celui que vous avez frappé si violemment qu'il s'en est écroulé!

Le coup part tout seul. Le poing de la Brute frappe la mâchoire de Nana de plein fouet. La jeune chanteuse s'écroule sous la violence dont elle est la victime. Hachi pousse un cri.

LB_ Écoutez moi bien toutes les deux. Je ne suis pas là pour être gentil avec vous. J'ai un taf à faire et vous n'arriverez pas à m'en dissuader. Alors comme vous avez décidé de vous rebeller, je vais devoir employer la force. A bientôt, mesdemoiselles.

La Brute tourne les talons et part en claquant la porte. Nana est toujours au sol, tremblante. Hachi s'agenouille à côté d'elle.

NK_ Nana? Nana? Ca va?

Hachi laisse glisser ses doigts sur la joue de Nana, à l'endroit où le poing l'a percutée. Elle ne peut retenir ses larmes.

NK_ Oh, Nana! Ne te mets pas en danger pour moi, stp.

NO_ Je… Je ne dois pas le laisser te faire du mal…

NK_ Nana… Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il te fasse du mal…

NO_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… Je dois te protéger…

NK_ Tu es mon amie. Je n'aime pas quand tu vas mal. Arrête tes conneries. Stp.

NO_ D'accord. Mais… Tu ne pourras pas me dissuader de les empêcher de te faire du mal…

NK_ Nana? Nana? Nana, réponds moi. Nana!

Mais Nana s'est évanouie…

Appartement 707

Gimpei s'occupe de Yasu qui souffre de maux de tête. Quant à Shin, Nobuo et Ren, ils ont organisé des recherches avec l'équipe de surveillance de l'immeuble. Tout cela se passe sous la pluie battante. Takumi dort toujours. Personne n'a pris la peine de le réveiller. Pour faire face à un caractère exécrable alors que tout joue contre eux, ce n'est pas le bon jour. Yasu est appuyé contre le meuble de l'évier et tient un sac de glace contre son crâne chauve. Gimpei est agenouillé à côté de lui. Tsuki s'est installé à côté de Yasu.

YT_ Comment ils ont réussi à faire ça?

GM_ Yasu… En apparence, ils avaient préparé leur coup. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien.

YT_ Je devais les protéger. Au lieu de ça, je me suis fait avoir et ils les ont eu. Elles n'aspiraient à rien d'autre que la tranquillité et le repos.

GM_ Arrête.

YT_ Vous ne comprenez pas! Nana est sortie de l'hôpital depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Je pense qu'elle ne s'est pas totalement remise. De plus, l'autre Nana est enceinte. J'ai donc mes raisons de m'inquiéter pour elles et de m'en vouloir.

GM_ J'avais oublié ces détails. Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle reste tranquille.

YT_ Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Elle est dépressive au point de vouloir en mourir. Elle va se rebeller.

GM_ Tu ne crois pas qu'elle prendrait ce risque devant la petite Nana?

YT_ Je ne pense pas. Mais il faut s'attendre à tout avec Nana. Hachi est enceinte. Elle va sûrement vouloir la protéger. Lorsque Takumi se réveillera, dites lui ce qui s'est passé. Je vais à leur recherche.

GM_ Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu as pris un sacré coup…

YT_ Gim, faites ce que je vous dis. Et occupez vous du chat.

Yasu part en ayant auparavant enfilé un blouson.

GM_ Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que les mauvaises tâches reviennent?

TO_ Miaou.

GM_ Qu'Est-ce que tu veux, toi?

TO_ Miaou.

GM_ Je suis bien avancé avec ça. Qu'Est-ce que Nana va bien pouvoir faire avec lui?

TO_ Miaou.

GM_ Tu ne peux qu'avoir raison.

Les heures passent. Et aucune nouvelle. Le dicton dit 'pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle!' Reste à savoir si cela se révélera vrai pour eux. Le jour se lève. A peine visible cependant. La pluie continue de marteler vitres et sols. Un temps de cauchemar pour une journée cauchemardesque. Gimpei réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'annoncer l'enlèvement des deux Nana à Takumi. Attablé devant une tasse de café fumant, il caresse Tsuki, qui s'est installée sur ses genoux, d'un air distrait. Le temps passe.

Du côté des deux Nana…

NK_ Nana? Tu m'entends? Réponds moi s'il te plait.

LB_ Notre résistante s'adonne à une petite sieste?

NK_ Vous lui avez fait mal. En plus, elle est malade.

LB_ Oh, je lui ai fait mal… _Le type attrape un seau d'eau bien fraiche qu'il balance sur Nana. La pauvre chanteuse se réveille en suffoquant et en crachotant._ Elle est réveillée, dites donc!

Regard noir de ladite. Sans plus attendre, elle saute sur le type et, avec l'énergie d'une rage décuplée, elle le frappe.

NK_ Nana! Arrête! Nana!

Hachi attrape Nana et la tire vers l'arrière. Le type se relève et sépare les deux amies. La Brute saisit Nana et la menotte.

NO_ Pourquoi tu me menottes? T'as peur que je te frappe une nouvelle fois, c'est ça? Hein, c'est ça?

NK_ Nana!! Arrête!!

LB_ Avance.

NK_ Nana! Non! Laissez la!

Le type pousse Nana en dehors de la pièce. Hachi tombe à genoux, en pleurs lorsqu'un objet attire son attention. Un portable. Celui de la Brute. Elle le ramasse et le met dans sa poche. La Brute pousse Nana jusqu'au toit.

NO_ Pourquoi tu m'emmènes sur le toit? Mr est romantique? Laisse tomber! T'es pas mon genre.

LB_ Ta gueule!

NO_ Mauvais garçon? Tu progresses.

La Brute retourne violemment Nana pour la regarder en face.

LB_ T'as des problèmes d'audition? Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide un peu à comprendre?

Nana prend un instant de réflexion et dit:

NO_ Vas y. Qu'on rigole.

LB_ On verra bien qui va rire.

NO_ Tu veux que je saute du toit peut-être?

Le type reste silencieux et enlève les menottes de Nana. Il ouvre la porte et la pousse sur la plate-forme. Il pleut encore.

LB_ Osaki, voici notre 'ring'. C'est ici que tu vas faire tes preuves.

NO_ C'est pas ma spécialité. Je suis plutôt du genre punk rock. Le catch, c'est pas mon truc. Je passe mon tour.

LB_ Tu crois que ça marche comme ça? Que parce que tu es célèbre, tu peux te permettre de donner des ordres à tout le monde? Que tout le monde doit être à tes pieds? Et bien, je vais te défaire de tes illusions. Je ne suis pas à tes ordres mais toi, tu es sous les miens. Je vais pas te prendre dans le sens du poil. Non. Au contraire, je vais tout faire pour obtenir ce que je veux. Ce que l'on veut tous. Tu vas nous offrir la vérité, Osaki. Peu importe les moyens utilisés, tu avoueras absolument tout la vérité. Maintenant, tu obéis ou tu souffres.

Le type pousse Nana sur le ring.

« J'avais peur. Vraiment très peur. La Brute venait de prononcer les mots que je redoutais depuis un mois et demi. Il voulait la vérité. La vérité que je cache. La vérité que je ne connais même pas moi-même. Il la voulait à tout prix. Il semble prêt à tout. Même à me tuer. Les journalistes sont violents maintenant? Je dois me battre ou il va me tuer! » (Nana Osaki)


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 23:

« Les deux filles ont bel et bien disparu. Elles n'ont pu qu'être enlevées Nana n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'entrainer Hachi si elle avait voulu faire une connerie. Elles sont en danger toutes les deux. Rien que cette pensée m'angoisse. Je tiens énormément à ces deux filles. Ce sont mes amies. Je m'en voudrais s'il leur arrivait du mal… » (Nobuo Terashima)

Générique

Somebody help me, Black Stones

Yasu, Ren, Shin et Nobuo rentrent à l'appartement, l'air dépité. La pluie ne les a pas épargnés. Ils sont trempés. Ginpei s'est endormi sur la table; Tsuki toujours sur ses genoux. Takumi n'est pas encore levé et ne se doute de rien.

RH_ Votre manager dort partout.

YT_ Hmm.

NT_ Pas n'importe où. Juste là où il y a de la place.

RH_ Ca ne revient pas au même?

SO_ Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête pour des broutilles. Le problème n'est pas là! Je vous rappelle que nos deux Nana ont disparu et qu'on a aucune piste pour les retrouver! Vous…

TI_ Qu'Est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

Takumi s'est levé au moment où Shin annonçait l'enlèvement des deux Nana. Venant de se lever et déjà très réveillé, il a saisi au vol les exclamations de Shin.

YT_ Takumi, ne t'énerves pas et écoutes. Nous n'avons absolument rien pu faire. Ren et toi dormiez. Une alerte a été lancée. J'ai donné l'ordre aux Nana de se réfugier auprès de leur mari respectif et je suis descendu.

NT_ Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu puisque l'on a retrouvé Yasu inconscient sur le sol.

SO_ Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé.

TI_ Vous êtes en train de me dire que malgré les dispositions de sécurité qui ont été mises en place, les deux Nana ont été enlevées?

GM_ C'est exactement ça.

TI_ Fermez la, vous! Ma fiancée est enceinte et elle a été enlevée à cause des ennuis de votre chanteuse!

GM_ Cessez un peu de vous préoccuper de vous! _Ginpei se lève au grand dépit de Tsuki qui feule après lui. Gimpei fait face à Takumi. _Si Nana est dans la merde, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'elle est célèbre, c'est aussi à cause de son instinct qui l'a poussée à protéger son amie alors qu'elles se sont retrouvées au milieu de la fusillade. Et elle va récidiver maintenant qu'elles sont captives! Vous ne la connaissez pas! Elle a pris votre défense et là, vous lui plantez un couteau dans le dos! Je ne comprends pas comment vous faites pour vivre dans la peau d'un tel salaud!

Takumi est déstabilisé. Yasu, Ren, Shin et Nobuo, complètement abasourdi. Ginpei est devenu une vraie furie contre Takumi. Nobuo sourit intérieurement. Son manager a réussi à remettre l'emmerdeur de service à sa place. Personne ne reste lui-même.

« Personne ne reste lui-même. Tout le monde change. La théorie de Héraclite était finalement vraie. Nous avons tous changé. Nana est dépressive, la p'tite Nana est devenue mature, Ren casse son image d'homme endurci, Nobuo est de plus en plus sensible, Shin se calme avec 'les dames', Takumi s'adoucit et Ginpei s'endurcit. Comment Héraclite expliquerait ça s'il voyait notre société? » (Yasushi Takagi)

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit sortant tout le monde de sa torpeur. Yasu sort l'appareil de sa poche.

Nouveau message de: numéro inconnu

YT_ Hmm?

Yasu ouvre le message. Il s'agit d'un message vocal.

« Nous avons quelque chose qui appartient à vos deux groupes. Comme je sais que vous allez organiser des recherches, je vous prierais seulement de ne pas avertir la police. Dans le cas où vous le feriez, soyez sûrs de ne jamais revoir Nana Osaki. Je ne sais pas qui est l'autre. Peut-être vous la rendrais-je. Peut-être. Ne faites pas un pas de travers, messieurs. Ne faites pas un seul pas de travers si vous voulez revoir votre chanteuse en état de marche. A bientôt, messieurs. »

Ainsi se conclut le message que les kidnappeurs de Nana et Hachi ont envoyé.

NT_ Comment ils ont eu le numéro?

YT_ C'est Nana qui leur a donné.

TI_ Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça?

YT_ Ils la torturent.

GM_ Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il veulent?

YT_ Il est plus que sûr qu'ils veulent la vérité.

TI&NT_ La vérité?!

SO_ Bien sûr que c'Est-ce qu'ils veulent!

GM_ Argumente.

YT_ Deux scoops, deux mystères. Ils veulent éclaircir ces mystères.

NT_ S'ils veulent éclaircir ces mystères, c'est que ce sont des journalistes.

SO_ Pas forcément.

TI_ Nobuo a raison. S'ils n'étaient pas journalistes, ils prendraient le risque de se montrer à la presse. Ils devraient alors avouer qu'ils ont enlevés les Nana. Ce sont des chroniqueurs. Des gens qui rédigent dans un journal. On ne les voit pas. On ne sait pas à quoi ils ressemblent. Ils sont malins.

GM_ Nous le serons encore plus.

SO_ Je suis d'accord.

NT_ On va retrouver les Nana! On se croirait en plein film.

YT_ Tout cela n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Nous sommes aussi soumis aux risques en nous lançant dans une telle entreprise. Nous ne devons pas y aller à l'aveuglette. Nous devons monter un plan. Ren et Takumi, vous allez rester ici tandis que Gimpei, Nobuo et Shin retourneront à l'hôtel. Ce n'est pas discutable.

Du côté des deux Nana…

Nana est sur le 'ring' face à la Brute. La pluie tombe si fort que l'on ne distingue pas grand-chose. En deux minutes, les deux combattants se retrouvent trempés. Le combat s'engage. Nana se bat avec l'énergie du désespoir qu'elle emmagasine depuis de nombreux mois. Malgré cela, elle se fait massacrer. Elle se relève difficilement.

LB_ Ainsi la Grande Nana Osaki n'a même pas la force de se battre!!

Nana regarde furieusement le peu de la Brute qu'elle peut distinguer à travers la pluie. Elle le perd de vue une seconde. Une seconde de trop. La Brute profite de cette invisibilité temporaire pour la plaquer au sol. Cette fois, elle abandonne le change et lâche prise.

LB_ Nana Osaki à terre en moins de dix minutes. Je vais devenir célèbre si cela se sait.

Nana ne répond pas. Elle s'avoue vaincue. Du moins, elle le fait croire. Elle se relève soudainement pour faire face à son 'catcheur'.

NO_ Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue avant que le combat ne soit terminé.

LB_ J'ai la chance de ne jamais tomber malade. Et de ne pas céder. Que va faire la Grande Prêtresse si elle ne peut plus chanter?

Le mot de trop. Le mot qui fait sortir Nana de ses gonds. Elle se jette sur la Brute pour lui démonter la face. Elle ne contrôle plus sa rage. Elle frappe. Frappe à s'en ouvrir les jointures. Elle veut le tuer. Sans se soucier des conséquences, elle poursuit son objectif jusqu'à ce que la Brute renverse la tendance. Sans l'avoir prémédité, il pousse Nana qui s'ouvre le crâne en tombant sur le sol. Cette fois, Nana n'a d'autre choix que d'abandonner. La douleur, la fatigue et le froid la font irrémédiablement sombrer dans le noir. La Brute rit, fier d'avoir réussi à achever sa victime qu'il attrape avant de la trainer vers son geôle. Il ouvre de nouveau la porte. Hachi est avachie dans un coin de la pièce et dort. La Brute laisse tomber Nana sur le sol. Puis il repart. Lorsque Hachi ouvre les yeux quelques minute plus tard, elle ne voit que la silhouette couchée sur le flanc et qui lui semble en piteux état.

NK_ Nana? _Hachi s'approche de la silhouette et la retourne. _Nana, tu te sens bien? _Un rai de lumière éclaire la jeune chanteuse. Hachi se rend de son état. Ses yeux deviennent humides. _Je suis désolée… _Le visage de la chanteuse est en sang. Son corps est secoué de tremblements. _Réponds moi s'il te plait. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça!!

NO_ Hachikô… Je te demande… Pardon… Pardon…

NK_ Nana, ne me lâche pas, s'il te plait.

Hachi fixe le visage de son amie Il l'a sans doute frappée. Son visage est non seulement couvert de sang mais on voit aussi des marques de coups.

NO_ Je suis… Désolée… Je… Je ne veux pas te… Te faire souffrir…

NK_ Je sais. Regarde. _Hachi sort le portable de la Brute qu'elle a ramassé. _On va envoyer un message à Yasu. Il doit s'inquiéter.

Hachi compose un message en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et l'envoie à Yasu. Elle a les mains maculées de sang. Elle n'y prête guère d'attention. Toute celle-ci est concentrée sur Nana. La jeune chanteuse est blessée, assez gravement. Sa blessure à la tête ne cesse de saigner. Elle a dit à Yasu que Nana ne va pas bien du tout. Voilà qui les rendrait suffisamment inquiets pour pousser les recherches.

'Mais en attendant, comment faire pour soigner, protéger et sauver Nana? Si elle continue de se rebeller comme ça, ils vont la tuer!! Quoiqu'elle se meurt déjà…' (Nana Komatsu)

NK_ Nana, tu m'entends?

NO_ …

Hachi prend la main de Nana. Ses jointures sont abimées et saignent. Sa peau est à vif.

NK_ Nana, si tu peux m'entendre, serre moi la main aussi fort que tu pourras. Vas y. _Les doigts de Nana se referment doucement sur la main d'Hachi. Sa respiration est difficile, comme un râle. _Nana, dis moi quelque chose s'il te plait. _L'emprise de Nana se resserre sur la main d'Hachi. Elle lui fait mal. _Nana, tu me fais mal!

NO_ Hach… _Nana lutte pour communiquer avec Hachi. _Ai… Aide-moi…

NK_ Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a?

NO_ Mal… J'ai…

Hachi a mal de voir son amie dans cet état. Nana la supplie d'arrêter cette douleur qui la ronge. Mais Hachi ne peut rien faire d'autre que de la regarder souffrir…

NK_ Nana… Je suis désolée… Je ne peux rien faire pour ta douleur…

Hachi se met à pleurer. Elle prend Nana contre elle comme pour la rassurer alors qu'elle-même est terrifiée. La porte s'ouvre soudainement…

« Que Va-t-il se passer encore? Il ne l'a pas assez maltraitée comme ça? Il veut la tuer ou quoi? Non, non, non, non et non!! Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Nana!! Vous l'avez assez faite souffrir comme ça!! Foi d'Hachikô!! » (Nana Komatsu)


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 14:

'J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais. Quelque chose me disait que Nana a des problèmes. Je le sens. Non seulement à cause de ce message que Yasu a reçu. Mais aussi parce que je savais que Nana allait mal. Serais-je comme Hachi au point de ressentir la douleur de mes amis? Je n'en sais rien. Mais tout cela m'inquiète au plus haut point…' (Nobuo Terashima)

Générique

Journey, Yuna Ito

Shin, Nobuo et Gin sont rentrés à l'hôtel. Naoki et Layla se sont inquiétés de leur absence. Les intéressés n'ont rien dévoilé sur ce qui se passe. Ils finiront par comprendre.

NF_ Hé! Ho! On vous parle!

Naoki s'acharne à parler à un Ginpei dépité.

GM_ Pardon, vous disiez?

NF_ Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? On dirait que vous avez appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

GM_ Si seulement vous saviez.

LS_ Quoi donc?

GM_ Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Allez vous coucher et rêvez de ce que donnerait un concert Blast - Trapnest.

NF_ Waouh! Comment que c'est trop une bonne idée!

Layla lève un sourcil.

LS_ Where did you learn to speak?

NF_ Sorry, I saw a strange man who speaks like that.

GM_ Allez, bonne nuit à vous.

Gin pousse Naoki et Layla en dehors de sa chambre et se tourne vers Shin et Nobuo.

SO_ Que va-t-on faire?

GM_ Attendre et espérer.

NT_ Espérer quoi?

GM_ Que Yasu trouve un plan et que les Nana s'en sortent. Allez vous coucher. On aura besoin de repos pour les retrouver.

Shin et Nobuo rejoignent leur chambre. Nobuo se laisse tomber sur son lit tandis que Shin entre dans la salle de bain.

NT_ Dis, Shin, tu crois qu'elles vont bien?

SO_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui me parcourt chaque parcelle de mon cerveau. A mon avis, l'une des deux ne va pas bien. Je suis presque sûr qu'il s'agit de Nana.

NT_ Pourquoi?

SO_ Elle va chercher à protéger Hachi et son enfant. Et comme elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, elle va se battre.

NT_ Ouais. Du Nana tout craché quoi.

Shin sort de la salle de bains. Il a enlevé tous ses piercings pour dormir. Il s'installe sous la couette du lit jumeau et ferme les yeux.

SO_ Quoiqu'il en soit, l'important est de les retrouver. Si Nana meurt, tout s'enchainera et ce sera la fin du manga.

NT_ Faudrait en toucher deux mots à l'auteur parallèle.

SO_ Hum.

Shin s'endort. Nobuo s'installe sur le dos, passe ses mains derrière sa tête et observe le plafond pour réfléchir. Shin a le même pressentiment que lui. Yasu semble penser que Nana ne tiendra pas longtemps si elle se fait battre. Qui croire?

'Tout cela est si confus. Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire alors que mes amies sont en danger. Il faut que j'agisse. Peut-être que mon action dans leur sauvetage impressionnera Hachi. Je sais que je ne voulais pas me battre pour la récupérer. Mais… Je l'aime encore. Je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments. A qui pourrais-je confier tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur?' (Nobuo Terashima)

Lassé de ne pas trouver de réponses à ses interrogations, Nobuo attrape la télécommande et allume la télé. Il zappe sur la chaine info. Le premier reportage ne l'intéresse pas. En revanche, le deuxième attire son attention.

PDJ_ '… Semble qu'il y ait eu un témoin de l'enlèvement de Nana Osaki. Une vidéo nous a été envoyée anonymement. Son auteur ne tient pas à être reconnu. Voici l'enregistrement.'

Une prise de vue instable s'installe à l'écran. Le 'caméraman' est posté en face de l'immeuble. Il pleut à verse. Il semble attendre quelque chose. Et ce n'est sûrement pas l'homme qui sort de l'immeuble en poussant deux filles devant lui.

A_ Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Qu'Est-ce qu'ils font?

L'anonyme fait un gros plan sur la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux.

A_ Nana Osaki est de sortie. Je me demande qui sont les deux autres.

Il fait un zoom sur le type. Quelque chose attire son attention. Le type tient un flingue. Il fait monter les deux filles dans son van. La vidéo se termine sur l'image d'un logo collé sur le pare-brise arrière.

NT_ Je connais ce logo!

Nobuo se met alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il connait le logo et sait même où la compagnie se trouve. Shin dort profondément et Nobuo ne veut pas être accompagné de Ginpei pour aller chercher les Nana. Il prend son portable et compose le numéro de Yasu. Il ne répond pas. Il essaie celui de Ren qui ne répond pas non plus. Il se maudit presque de ne pas avoir le numéro de Takumi. Il ne l'aime vraiment pas mais pour sauver les Nana, il peut bien faire abstention de sa rage contre lui.

NT_ Merde! C'est toujours dans les cas d'urgence que personne n'est disponible.

'Tant pis. Je vais y aller seul.' (Nobuo Terashima)

Nobuo se lève et attrape son blouson. Il sort de l'hôtel incognito et prend un taxi. Le trajet est court et se passe dans le silence le plus complet. La pluie martèle toujours le sol.

T_ Vous êtes arrivé.

NT_ Merci. _Nobuo sort un billet de sa poche et le donne au chauffeur. _Gardez la monnaie.

Nobuo descend du taxi qui s'éloigne. Le jeune guitariste attend que les feux du taxi disparaissent avant de pénétrer discrètement dans le bâtiment correspondant au logo. Shin lui avait un jour appris à forcer une serrure. Ce jour là, il l'avait pris pour un fou. A ce moment, il sourit. Shin sait être plein de ressources quand il faut. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prend le soin de refermer la porte et s'aventure à l'aveuglette dans le bâtiment. Il parvient à trouver une autre porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il prend un instant de réflexion. Qu'allait-il trouver derrière cette porte? Un psychopathe qui prendrait Nana comme bouclier?

'Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles soient là. Mais si mon instinct m'a guidé jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. Les filles y sont forcément.' (Nobuo Terashima)

Nobuo reste encore un instant devant la porte pour réfléchir. Un bruit d'abord imperceptible lui parvient. Il devient de plus en plus fort. Comme un cri. Il ne prend pas une seconde de plus et tente d'ouvrir la porte. Verrouillée. Il ne sert à rien de se tuer une épaule à tenter de l'ouvrir car elle est blindée. Il choisit de forcer la serrure comme il l'a fait pour entrer. Au début, il a peu de mal. Puis, avec du temps et du calme, il parvient à déverrouiller la porte avec un simple fil de fer. Il ouvre alors la porte. Ce qu'il voit à l'intérieur l'étonne, l'effraie. La situation des Nana est pire que celle qu'il a imaginé. Enfin… Pire. Surtout celle de Nana. Croyant à un nouveau danger, Hachi s'est réfugiée dans un coin sombre. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de Nobuo, elle en sort et se jette dans ses bras.

NK_ Nobuo! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici?

NT_ Je vous cherchais. On vous cherchait tous.

NK_ Et tu nous a trouvées. Merci, Nobuo. Merci.

NT_ Ecoute, je vais vous faire sortir de là. On ne peut pas rester là. Il faut partir avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

NK_ Nobuo… Que va-t-on faire avec Nana?

NT_ Je vais m'occuper d'elle. On va devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Hachi se détache de Nobuo. Ce dernier s'approche de Nana qui se trouve être en piteux état. Elle est incapable de rester consciente. Nobuo la met sur ses épaules et, suivi par Hachi, il sort du bâtiment.

NK_ Comment va-t-on faire pour la transporter à l'hôpital?

NT_ Je dois avoir mon portable dans une de mes poches. Regarde.

Hachi tâte les poches de Nobuo afin d'y trouver le portable du guitariste. Elle le trouve dans sa poche arrière. Elle l'y extrait.

NK_ Pas de réseau.

NT_ Merde! Euh… Hachi?

NK_ Quoi?

NT_ Je sais qu'il pleut mais… Je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix. Ca ne te dérange pas de marcher?

NK_ C'est pour sauver Nana alors je le ferais!

NT_ D'accord. On va y aller doucement.

Nobuo et Hachi commencent à marcher en direction du centre de secours. Quand soudain, …

NK_ Nobuo, attends!

NT_ Hmm?

NK_ Regarde!

D'un geste vif, Hachi lui désigne la camionnette des kidnappeurs. Par chance, elle est ouverte. Nobuo se place devant le volant après avoir installé Nana à côté de lui. Hachi s'installe de l'autre côté. Il démarre. Par chance, le van n'est pas équipé d'un coupe-circuit. Ils peuvent donc circuler vers le centre hospitalier le plus proche. Pour cause de travaux, ils sont obligés de passer par le centre ville. Là, ils restent bloqués dans les embouteillages.

NT_ Merde!

Au bout de quelques minutes, Nobuo réussit à se dégager de la circulation. Malheureusement, l'un des pneus crève.

NK_ Vraiment pas de chance.

C'Est-ce moment que choisit Nana pour faire un arrêt respiratoire. Après un énième juron, Nobuo attrape la chanteuse en toute hâte et sort au milieu de la foule suivi par une Hachi en panique totale. Ils courent presque. Hachi s'agrippe à Nobuo pour ne pas le perdre. Nana va de plus en plus mal. Tout à coup, ils sont harcelés de questions. Des paparazzis les entourent.

NT_ Qu'Est-ce qui se passe?

NK_ Nobuo… Nana va mourir.

NT_ Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe.

'Je ne comprend pas. Je ne comprend plus. J'ai sauvé Nana. Et Hachi. Nana est en train de mourir. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne? Nana, ne lâche pas, je t'en supplie. On a tous besoin de toi. Il faut que tu survives. Ne meurs pas. Pas comme ça. Ne nous abandonne pas. Tiens bon. Hachi, je voudrais te dire je t'aime. Notre seul lien, c'est Nana. Si elle meurt, nous serons tous séparés. Nana, tiens le coup!' (Nobuo Terashima)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being very very late! **

**C'ey une mauvaise habitude, je sais. J'ai changé de pseudo entre temps.**

**Je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction, j'ai simplement manqué de temps pour la publier. **

**Parce que j'écrivais d'autres fics, regardais d'autres animés, traduisais des chansons, trainais sur des forums et eu mon bac. \(^_^)/**

**Enfin, bref, je suis de retour et je vous met sept chapitres d'un coup... Même si je hais le chiffre sept. Mr Green. **

**Vraiment désolée de mon retard. Profitez de ces nouveaux chapitres pas si nouveaux. x')**

**Reviews please. ^^  
**

* * *

Épisode 25:

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Nous sommes harcelés de questions. Comment les paparazzis ont-ils pu savoir que j'emmènerais Nana à l'hôpital ce jour là? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Elle va mourir. Je dois la sauver…' (Nobuo Terashima)

Générique

Journey, Yuna Ito

Nobuo et Hachi jouent des coudes pour pouvoir passer. Ne parvenant pas à rien, ils se retrouvent bloqués au milieu des paparazzis. Totalement dépassés. Quand soudain…

NT_ Vous voulez un scoop?! En voilà un! Hachi, tu dois capter maintenant. Contacte les urgences.

Tandis que Hachi compose le numéro des urgences, Nobuo dépose Nana sur le sol et commence les premiers gestes de la réanimation sous l'œil des caméras et des journalistes, avides de ce nouveau scoop. Il parvient seulement à stabiliser sa respiration avant que les secours n'arrivent en 'dégommant' presque les journalistes. Ils transportent rapidement Nana vers le centre hospitalier où elle est immédiatement prise en charge. Pendant ce temps, Nobuo et Hachi attendent dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Hachi est assise. L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage. Nobuo fait les cents pas. Un portable interrompt le silence pesant qu'ils ont installé.

Nouveau message de Yasu:

'Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me joindre? Tu as quitté l'hôtel sans prévenir personne. Personne ne sait où tu es. Nous avons déjà 'perdu' Nana et Hachi. Si tu disparais aussi, c'est que nous sommes tous en danger. Où que tu sois, fais attention à toi, Nobuo. Si tu vas bien, stp, envoie nous des nouvelles que l'on ne s'inquiète pas pour rien. Yasu.'

NK_ Tu n'as prévenu personne?

NT_ Ils étaient tous injoignables. Je vais l'appeler. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

Nobuo sort de l'hôpital pour appeler Yasu.

YT_ Nobuo?

NT_ C'est moi.

YT_ Où es-tu?

NT_ A l'hôpital.

YT_ Hmm?

NT_ Yasu, j'ai retrouvé les Nana. Vous étiez injoignables mais je les ai retrouvées! Il y a eu un reportage…

YT_ N'en dis pas plus. Quel hôpital?

NT_ Celui du centre ville.

YT_ J'arrive. Reste auprès d'elles. Ne les quitte pas des yeux. Ils ne doit rien leur arriver de plus.

NT_ D'accord.

Nobuo raccroche et retourne dans la salle d'attente.

NK_ Alors?

NT_ Yasu arrive. J'ignore s'il va venir avec Shin, Ren et Takumi.

NK_ Sûrement avec Ren et Takumi.

NT_ Ginpei.

NK_ Hmm?

NT_ Il va venir avec Ginpei aussi.

NK_ Il va insister pour venir.

NT_ C'est certain.

Hachi regarde Nobuo dans les yeux. Elle s'approche de lui sans détourner son regard des yeux du jeune guitariste.

NK_ Nobuo, dis moi…

NT_ Quoi donc?

NK_ Tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer, n'Est-ce pas?

NT_ …

Nobuo ne répond pas à cette question. Il sait que Hachi a lu la réponse dans ses yeux. Soudain, elle l'enlace et l'embrasse langoureusement. Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes, sans bouger, savourant juste le moment présent.

_____

NO_ Hé toi!

b-s-a_ Quoi?

NO_ Ce n'est pas leur avenir mais le mien qui est en jeu!

b-s-a_ Et alors?

NO_ Bah alors, cesse de tergiverser sur leur sort et concentre toi sur le mien!

b-s-a_ Tu vas souffrir.

NO_ Non mais. Hé, mais attends! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

_____

Nobuo et Hachi se séparent. Celle-ci se répand immédiatement en excuse.

NK_ Nobuo… Je suis désolée…

NT_ Je sais. L'adrénaline sûrement.

Hachi retourne s'assoir, gênée. Nobuo recommence à faire les cents pas. Un médecin apparait, l'air grave. Le guitariste s'arrête en plein élan, Hachi relève la tête. Quelque chose leur dit qu'il y a un problème. Quelque chose s'est mal passé.

NK_ S'il vous plait, cessez ce silence pesant et dites nous ce qui se passe.

M_ Je suis désolé. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

NT_ Vous voulez dire que…

M_ Je suis vraiment navré.

Hachi fond en larmes. Nobuo la prend contre lui pour la consoler.

NK_ Elle n'a pas survécu… Nobuo… Elle… Elle n'a pas…

M_ Vraiment navré.

NT_ Dégagez.

M_ Pardon?

NT_ Dégagez!

Nobuo est furieux. Le médecin s'éclipse en s'excusant une nouvelle fois.

'Tous des incapables!' (Nobuo Terashima)

YT_ Nobuo?

NT_ Yasu! Enfin!

Yasu est arrivé à l'hôpital. Seul.

YT_ Que se passe t-il?

NT_ Nana… _Il déglutit. _Nana n'a pas survécu… Le médecin a dit qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient… Et pourtant,…

Yasu se laisse tomber sur une chaise de la salle d'attente et soupire.

YT_ Je ne peux y croire…

NT_ Elle est morte, Yasu! Ces incapables l'ont tuée!

Les pleurs d'Hachi redoublent d'intensité. Nobuo craque à son tour.

NT_ Ils l'ont tuée…

Personne ne dit plus rien. Tous pleurent la perte de leur amie. Yasu brise le silence.

YT_ Ren et Takumi arrivent. Il va falloir prévenir Ren. Je ne pense pas que Takumi soit heureux de vous voir ainsi.

TI_ En effet, que se passe t-il pour que tu sois dans les bras de Nobuo?

NK_ Takumi…

Hachi se sépare de Nobuo mais ne se jette pas pour autant dans les bras de Takumi.

RH_ Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Où est Nana?

YT_ Ren, je dois te parler en aparté.

Yasu entraine Ren à l'écart. Personne n'entend ce qu'ils se disent mais la réaction de Ren ne se fait pas attendre. Il s'écroule à genoux en hurlant sa douleur. Personne ne sait quoi dire. La douleur est beaucoup trop présente…

SO_ Nobuo! Hé, Nobuo!

NT_ Hmm…

SO_ Hé, réveille toi, vieux!

Nobuo ouvre les yeux, ébahi. Gimpei et Shin sont à côté de lui. Le guitariste est complètement abasourdi.

NT_ Keskya?

GM_ A toi de nous le dire.

SO_ Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil en hurlant.

NT_ Un cauchemar.

GM_ C'est tout?

NT_ Oui.

SO_ Nobuo, c'était assez inquiétant.

NT_ C'est rien, je vous dis!

'Je ne vais pas leur dire. Je ne peux pas leur dire que ce mauvais pressentiment me pousse à rêver de la mort de Nana. Et quand bien même, est-elle vraiment… Je ne peux l'imaginer…' (Nobuo Terashima)

_____

NO_ C'est quoi ça?

b-s-a_ Quoi encore?

NO_ Tu peux pas me faire ça!

b-s-a_ Arrête.

NO_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire mourir!

b-s-a_ Et pourquoi pas?

NO_ Ce serait la fin du manga. Chose que tes lecteurs ne veulent pas. Et chose que tu ne veux pas.

b-s-a_ C'est vrai.

NO_ Ah!

b-s-a_ Je ne vais pas te laisser mettre la pagaille dans mes écrits.

NO_ C'est vrai! Il ne faut pas contrarier les génies!

b-s-a_ Arrête de dire ça. Je ne suis pas contrariée!

NO_ Tu peux me dire d'où tu sors tout ça alors?

b-s-a_ D'un cerveau trop plein.

NO_ Hé! Attends! Mais arrête de t'enfuir comme ça!

b-s-a_ Je suis le cours d'un important flot d'idées.

NO_ T'es complètement folle!

b-s-a_ Peut-être.

NO_ Hé! T'as pas l'attention de me tuer quand même?

b-s-a_ Je ne sais pas.

NO_ Comment ça? Hé! Mais reste là!

_____

'La situation précaire dans laquelle nous vivons influence chacun d'entre nous. Je n'ai jamais vu Nobuo aussi nerveux. C'est un grand sensible. Je le savais. Mais j'ignorais à quel point il était touché par ces enlèvements. Nous n'avons rien vu, rien entendu ou pressenti. Il est resté silencieux et a souffert. Nous étions là et nous n'avons rien vu. Il est peut-être le plus touché de l'histoire: il s'agit de sa meilleure amie et de son ex. Je dois le garder à l'œil!' (Shin-Ichi Okazaki)


	6. Chapter 6

Épisode 26:

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai une impression étrange. J'étais comme liée à l'esprit de Nobuo. Était-il en train de rêver? Si c'est le cas, était-ce un rêve prémonitoire? Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Hachi, je me suis promise de rester ton héros. Aide-moi à tenir, s'il te plait. Mêmes les meilleurs ont un jour besoin d'un coup de main. Je veux que tu m'aides à continuer de te protéger… » (Nana Osaki)

Générique

Take me away, Yuna Ito

La porte s'est ouverte mais personne n'entre. Il y a du mouvement, des éclats de voix.

LB_ Entre là-dedans et occupe-toi d'elle.

La Brute pousse une femme à l'intérieur et referme la porte. La femme s'approche des Nana. Hachi resserre son étreinte autour de son amie.

NK_ Ne vous approchez pas.

AH_ Aya des. (Je suis Aya.) Je suis médecin. Ces hommes m'ont kidnappée aussi. Ils veulent que je soigne votre amie, Nana Osaki.

NK_ Un médecin? C'est trop demandé dans ce cas.

AH_ Écoutez, je suis prisonnière ici tout comme vous. Alors, ou je soigne votre amie, ou vous la laissez mourir dans son sang et sa souffrance.

NO_ Hachi… Listen to… Her…

NK_ S'il vous plait, ne la faites pas plus souffrir que maintenant.

AH_ Je vous promets d'essayer.

NK_ Merci.

AH_ Voyons l'étendue des dégâts de ces enfoirés.

NK_ Ces?

AH_ Ils sont deux.

NK_ Nous en voyons qu'un à chaque fois.

AH_ Le plus sauvage. Allongez la sur le dos pour que j'examine ses blessures.

Hachi allonge délicatement Nana sur le dos. Aya se penche d'abord sur la blessure la plus grave: celle de la tête. Hachi est à genoux à côté de Nana et lui tient la main pour lui montrer qu'elle est là.

NK_ T'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller.

Nana serre la main de Hachi en signe de compréhension.

AH_ Je peux désinfecter la plaie mais il va falloir suturer.

NK_ Suturer?!

AH_ Il le faut sinon elle ne sortira pas d'ici vivante.

NK_ Vous pouvez faire ça ici?

AH_ Sans anesthésie locale, oui.

NK_ Ça va faire mal?

AH_ Ce sera assez douloureux en effet.

NK_ Mais c'est nécessaire?

AH_ Oui.

NK_ Alors, faites le.

Aya sort de sa trousse médicale des compresses, une aiguille et du fil. Avec les compresses, elle éponge le sang et désinfecte la plaie. Puis, lentement, elle la suture. Nana serre la main d'Hachi pour contrôler sa douleur. Hachi le voit. Cela lui déchire le cœur. Mais ça ne peut que stabiliser son état.

AH_ Si vous voulez une bonne consolation, dites-vous que vous ne l'avez pas loupé.

NO_ Ah?…

AH_ Il est salement amoché. Vous lui avez refait le portrait. Parez vous à des représailles.

NK_ Il ne la touchera pas.

NO_ Hachi… Fais attention à toi… Fais… Pas de… De conneries…

NK_ T'inquiètes pas, Nana. Je veux juste te protéger.

NO_ Le… Le fais pas à… A tes dépends…

NK_ T'en fais pas. On a tous un côté sensible en nous. Donc, en sachant que je suis enceinte, ce côté s'éveillera peut-être chez notre Brute. _Silence de mort. _Ne vous interrompez pas.

AH_ J'ai fini de suturer. Je vais poser un pansement pour que vous ne fassiez pas sauter vos fils. _Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. _Voyons maintenant vos mains. Elles n'ont pas l'air trop abimées. Je vais juste vous poser un bandage. Cependant, vous devrez rester calme et vous reposer pour ne pas vous épuiser davantage. Votre état de doit rester stable sinon vous devrez être évacuée. Et ces types préféreront vous laisser mourir.

Aya bande les mains de Nana.

NK_ Tu te sens mieux?

NO_ Beaucoup mieux… Merci, Aya-chan…

NK_ Vous…

AH_ Ils me retiennent depuis deux mois.

NK_ Vous avez l'air triste et pourtant, vous ne semblez pas avoir été maltraitée…

AH_ Mon fils a été enlevé en même temps que moi mais on a été séparés. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

NK_ Quel âge a-t-il?

AH_ Quatre ans. Enfin, il va en avoir cinq dans deux jours.

NK_ Le pauvre doit se sentir perdu.

AH_ Il me manque beaucoup. C'est un petit garçon très gentil, mon Tetsuji. Très gentil…

LB_ Ça suffit maintenant le racontage de vie!! Honjo!! Allez!! Fini de jouer au docteur avec Osaki!!

Un type que les deux Nana n'ont encore jamais vu se pointe. Il «arrache» Aya aux deux Nana.

AK_ Hé! Elle parlait du p'tit Honjo!

LB_ Hein?

AK_ Le p'tit Honjo!

LB_ Ouais. Ben, quoi?

AK_ Laisse tomber.

Le type pousse Aya jusqu'à la sortie. A son tour, la Brute entre dans la pièce.

LB_ Hmm. Osaki, tu te sens mieux?

Nana ne répond pas mais lui envoie un regard noir très expressif.

NK_ Vous ne pouvez pas la laissez tranquille?!

LB_ Pourquoi donc le ferais-je? Je dois obtenir ce que je veux. Et elle va me le donner. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

NK_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

LB_ La vérité, bien sûr. Bientôt, j'en saurais plus sur Nana Osaki que tout ceux qui connaissent son nom.

NK_ Vous êtes un paparazzi?!

LB_ Paparazzi est une insulte à mon métier de journaliste.

NO_ … Enfoiré…

LB_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Osaki?

NO_ Salaud!

LB_ Oh. Vraiment?

NO_ Bâtard!

LB_ Mais encore?

NO_ Connard?

LB_ Elle s'énerve?

NO_ Fils de …

LB_ Hé! Ne va pas trop loin non plus. Tu veux que je te démontes la gueule?

NO_ C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai démonté la face!

La Brute s'approche dangereusement de Nana. Hachi s'interpose entre les deux n'empêchant en rien l'agression orale.

LB_ Osaki, tu cherches les ennuis. Attends, un peu.

La Brute repousse Hachi. Cette fois, Nana monte en état de panique. Elle réussit à cacher ce sentiment.

NO_ Vous vous sentez supérieur parce que je suis au sol, c'est ça?

LB_ Peut-être bien.

La Brute pose le pied sur le cou de Nana malgré les exclamations de Hachi. La chanteuse a la respiration bloquée. Elle essaie de se dégager.

LB_ Arrête de gesticuler comme ça, Osaki. Tu vas t'étrangler.

NO_ …

Elle essaie d'aspirer ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'air.

NK_ Mais arrêtez! Vous allez la tuer!!

LB_ Non! Non! Tu crèveras après. J'ai besoin de toi.

NK_ Vous voulez la vérité? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez comme vérité?!

LB_ Mais la vérité pure, bien sûr. Je veux tout savoir. Vie, relations, boulot. De A à Z. Ça fait deux fois que je te le dis. Je le répéterais pas! Je veux une interview, Osaki. Une interview choc.

Nana le fusille du regard tout en aspirant à happer de l'air.

NK_ Si elle refuse?

La Brute appuie plus fort sur la trachée de Nana si bien qu'elle ne peut plus respirer. Elle se débat bien sûr. Elle réussit à se dégager Mais, ne pouvant pas vraiment bouger, le type la rattrape et lui écrase la trachée. Nana pousse un cri étouffé. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

LB_ Tu tiens vraiment à t'enfuir avant que je n'ai eu ce que je voulais? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te tue avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je cherche? Tu y tiens vraiment?

NO_ …

LB_ C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Alors maintenant, tu vas rester bien sage. Je vais relâcher un peu la pression que j'exerce sur ta gorge pour que tu puisses respirer. Si tu bouges, je te préviens que je ne te louperais pas.

Pour toute réponse, Nana lui lance un regard noir et tente de le déstabiliser.

??_ Laissez la respirer!

'Hein? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ce n'est pas Hachi qui a parlé. Quoi est-ce? C'est une voix enfantine que je n'ai encore jamais entendu. Y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec nous? Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils nous laissent trois gamelle de nourriture. Ils nous traitent comme des chiens. La troisième n'est touchée par personne. Ce n'est que le lendemain, lorsque l'on se réveillait, que l'on s'apercevait qu'elle était vide. Qui la vidait? Était-on enfermées avec le petit d'Aya qui a peur? Ou un chien qui attend le bon moment pour nous dévorer?' (Nana Osaki)


	7. Chapter 7

Épisode 27:

«Nana semble aussi surprise que moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui est là? Même la Brute semble surprise mais, d'une certaine façon, elle montrait qu'elle s'y attendait. Mais s'il s'y attendait vraiment, pourquoi semble t-il si surpris? Il joue l'acteur ou quoi? » (Nana Komatsu)

Générique

Truth, Yuna Ito

Tous sont surpris mais la Brute ne lève pas le pied. Un petit garçon sort de nulle part.

LB_ Tiens, le p'tit Honjo sort de son trou. Que prétends-tu pouvoir faire pour que je la laisse respirer?

Le petit garçon fait un clin d'œil. Hachi comprend et réagit au quart de tour. Elle pousse la Brute qui s'étale de tout son long en se cognant sur le sol.

??_ Sonné!

Hachi est accroupie à côté de Nana et aide cette dernière à respirer.

NK_ Honjo? Tu es Tetsuji Honjo?

Le garçon s'approche des deux Nana.

TH_ Vous avez vu ma maman?

NK_ Elle a soigné mon amie.

TH_ Ma maman est très forte pour soigner les gens…

NO_ … Ren…

TH_ Vous connaissez mon frère?

NK_ Ren est ton frère?

TH_ Ma maman me parle souvent de lui mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Elle m'a dit que c'était un grand musicien.

NK_ Oui, c'est vrai. C'est un grand musicien.

Tetsuji aperçoit l'anneau d'Hachi.

TH_ Vous êtes mariée?

NK_ Juste fiancée.

TH_ Votre mari doit être quelqu'un de bien pour avoir quelqu'un comme vous.

NK_ …

TH_ Il ne l'est pas?

NK_ Quelqu'un comme moi?

TH_ Vous êtes gentille et attentionnée. Je vous observe depuis que vous êtes là. Alors, je sais. Votre mari doit être quelqu'un comme vous.

NK_ Si seulement ça avait été Nobuo…

TH_ Vous n'êtes pas avec Mr Nobuo?

NK_ Non, du tout.

TH_ Vous n'avez pas l'air heureuse.

NK_ Disons que Takumi n'est pas vraiment le prince charmant dont je rêvais.

TH_ Il est méchant?

NK_ Juste négligent.

TH_ Négligent?

NK_ Il ne prend pas soin de lui ou des autres. Il a un mode de vie très épuisant.

TH_ Ça peut vous nuire.

NK_ Possible.

TH_ Et Mr Takumi connait mon frère?

NK_ Oui, bien sûr. Ils ont un groupe tous les deux.

TH_ Waouh! Ils doivent être super célèbres!

NK_ Ils le sont. Dis moi, tu veux rencontrer ton grand frère?

TH_ Oh, oui!

NK_ Alors, si tu m'aides à trouver de quoi installer Nana plus confortablement et à m'occuper d'elle, je lui demanderai. Elle parlera à Ren. D'accord?

TH_ D'accord.

NK_ Viens.

Ils sont enfermés dans ce qui semble être une buanderie. Ils devraient trouver des draps, des oreillers ou quelconque pièce de linge.

TH_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire quand la Brute se réveillera?

NK_ Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée.

TH_ Il va s'en prendre à votre amie encore une fois.

NK_ Je sais. Cette fois, il va vouloir la tuer.

TH_ Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour la sauver!

NK_ Oui.

Le silence retombe.

NT_ Nana. Hé, Nana!

Nana ouvre les yeux pour voir qui la secoue de cette façon. Il s'agit de…

NO_ Nobuo?… Qu'est-ce que…

NT_ Je viens te chercher pour les répét'.

NO_ Ré… Pét'?

NT_ Pour le concert de Trapnest! T'es sur quelle planète là?!

NO_ Oh, Nobuo. Si tu savais…

NT_ Hein?

Nana se jette dans les bras de son ami et se met à pleurer.

NO_ Nobuo… Reste là… Stp…

NT_ D'accord.

Et Nana de pleurer dans ses bras.

NO_ Je t'en prie… Ne pars pas…

YT_ Je suis là, Nana. Je ne vais pas m'en aller.

NO_ Yasu?

Au fur et à mesure que Nana regarde son ami, celui-ci disparait sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Se retrouvant de nouveau seule, elle se recroqueville en position fœtale et pleure de plus belle.

TH_ Mlle Hachi, je crois que Mlle Nana ne se sent pas bien.

Hachi, qui réfléchissait à ce qu'ils pourraient faire lorsque la Brute se réveillerait, a un sursaut. Elle s'approche de Nana et la prend contre elle pour la consoler. Réconfort de courte durée puisque la Brute s'éveille et, plus furieuse que jamais, attrape Nana par le col de son T-shirt et la traine jusqu'à la sortie.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Du côté de l'appartement 707...

Yasu, Ren et Takumi réfléchissent dans le silence le plus complet. Personne ne sait quoi faire pour retrouver les filles. Soudain, Takumi, ne tenant plus de rester assis à ne rien faire, se lève brusquement pour s'enfermer la chambre d'Hachi. Il allume la télé avant de s'étendre sur le ventre sur le lit d'Hachi. La tête dans l'oreiller, il laisse échapper quelques larmes de son désespoir. Il tient vraiment à Hachi et est affecté par son enlèvement. Les mots prononcés par la présentatrice du journal télévisé attire son attention.

PJT_ «… de Nana Osaki, la chanteuse de Black Stones. La police précise qu'aucune piste n'est à déplorer à ce jour. Nana Osaki reste donc portée disparue…»

TI_ Yasu! Ren! V'nez voir ça!

Ren et Yasu accourent pour voir ce qui se passe.

RH_ Takumi nous appelle pour nous montrer qu'il pleure. C'est Yasu qui devrait délirer après le coup qui l'a pris.

YT_ Ren, arrête.

TI_ Non! Regardez ça!

Takumi leur désigne l'écran et monte le son.

PJT_ «… Parition de Nana Osaki. Cependant, il semble qu'il s'agit de journalistes puisque la disparue a subi une interview filmée que ses kidnappeurs nous ont envoyée. Voici en exclusivité les révélations choc de Nana Osaki. »

Nana apparait à l'écran avec un pansement sur le front, des hématomes dans le cou et sur le visage. Une brève vision sur ses mains montrent qu'elles sont bandées. Les garçons restent stupéfaits.

TI_ Ça, ça sent mauvais.

YT_ Ils l'ont forcée à se mettre à table…

RH_ Sous la menace…

TI_ Elle va tout dire sans poser de limites.

RH_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait?…

TI_ Pas que du bien apparemment.

NO_ « … Abandonnée par ma mère lorsque j'ai eu quatre ans. J'ai été élevée par ma grand-mère. J'ai travaillé dur pour survivre. Ma grand-mère est morte lorsque j'avais seize ans… »

Les garçons écoutent le reste du reportage. Nana avoue tout sauf sa relation avec Hachi.

YT_ Elle l'a protège. Elle protège la petite Nana.

TI_ C'est pour ça qu'elle…

YT_ Hmm. Elle prend les coups pour défendre sa fierté et surtout, son amie.

RH_ Nana…

TI_ Maintenant qu'elle a tout avoué, on va devoir se préparer à l'assaut des paparazzis.

Ren réagit au quart de tour. Il empoigne Takumi et le plaque au mur.

RH_ Ma meuf est en train de crever pour sauver la tienne et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est qu'on doit se préparer à un assaut de journalistes?!

YT_ Calmez-vous. La priorité est de retrouver nos deux Nana en vie.

Ren lâche Takumi…

« Je n'ai jamais vu combien Nana était forte. Ce n'était pas qu'un effet qu'elle se donne. Ce caractère existe réellement. Comparé à elle, je ne suis qu'un piètre lâche. Elle résiste à des coups qui la détruisent. Et elle le fait pour protéger sa seule et unique amie. Son chien si fidèle, Hachikô. Elle a bien changée à son contact. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle a cette combativité sans égale. C'est pour cela que je t'aime… » (Ren Honjo)


	8. Chapter 8

Épisode 28:

«Ça se dégradait rapidement. Trop rapidement. J'ignore ce qu'ils ont fait à Nana. Elle va de plus en plus mal. Cela devient de plus en plus grave. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ou elle va mourir. Les garçons, dépêchez-vous!! » (Nana Komatsu)

Générique

Wish, Trapnest

Les kidnappeurs ont ramené Nana dans sa 'cellule'. Cette dernière est vraiment mal en point. Hachi se formalise d'abord de l'état de son amie avant de retrouver Tetsuji.

NK_ Son état s'aggrave. Il faut aller plus vite.

TH_ J'ai fini, Mlle Hachi.

NK_ Parfait. T'es un p'tit ange, toi.

Durant 'l'interrogatoire' de Nana, Hachi et Tetsuji ont trouvé une solution pour installer Nana plus confortement. Ils ont utilisé les coussins restant sur un canapé défoncé. Une fois mis en place, ils les ont recouverts d'un drap trouvé dans une machine à laver en ruine. Lentement, les deux indemnes transportent Nana jusqu'au lit improvisé. Ils l'allongent délicatement. La chanteuse est complètement _out of order, _vide de toute énergie. Elle se soumet totalement à Hachi qui prend soin d'elle. Voilà qui est bien inhabituel de sa part. Personne ne s'en étonne. Mais Nana n'est pas seulement vide d'énergie au point de ne plus être «active», elle se sent partir. Tout devient flou, elle se retrouve debout dans un couloir d'hôpital sans comprendre comment elle y est arrivée. Elle fredonne une chanson.

NO_ « J'ai la tête qui éclate

J'voudrais seulement dormir.

M'étendre sur l'asphalte

Et me laisser mourir. »

Nana soupire. Cette chanson ne lui a jamais semblé aussi réelle.

«Je voudrais tellement pouvoir dormir un peu sans sombrer dans d'horribles cauchemars. J'ai si mal au crâne. Ma tête est pleine de préjugés, pleine d'horreurs que ses ordures m'ont affligée. » (Nana Osaki)

NO_ « J'ai plus envie d'me battre!

J'ai plus envie d'mourir!»

« Non, je ne veux plus me battre. Je ne peux plus me battre contre eux. Je suis vide. Je n'en ai plus l'énergie. Mais je dois tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on nous sorte d'ici. Je dois protéger Hachi et Tetsuji. Mais comment faire si je leur suis complètement soumise? » (Nana Osaki)

Nana continue de parcourir le couloir en fredonnant la fin de la chanson. Elle a une étrange sensation de liberté paradoxale à la boule d'angoisse qu'elle a dans la gorge. Comment donc pouvait-elle se sentir libre et angoissée en même temps?

NO_ Hachi…

Nana a prononcé le nom de son amie instantanément. Cette angoisse se forme t-elle pour son amie?

NO_ «Laissez moi me défendre!

V'nez pas m'secourir!

Venez plutôt m'abattre

Pour m'empêcher d'souffrir.

J'ai la tête qui éclate!

Stone.

Oh! J'voudrais seulement dormir!

Stone.

M'étendre sur l'asphalte!

Stone.

Et me laisser mourir!

Stone…»

«Non. Non. Je me suis défendue. Défendue pour protéger Hachi. Mais je veux qu'on vienne me secourir. Je n'en peux plus. Si vous ne pouvez pas, abattez moi pour stopper cette douleur qui m'accable. J'ai plus envie d'me battre. Tuez-moi ou sauvez-moi… » (Nana Osaki)

Nana tombe à genoux sur le sol dur du couloir et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Quelqu'un l'appelle mais il n'y a personne. Entend t-elle des voix?

« Serais-je réellement folle? Ou n'est-ce qu'une illusion? Qui m'a appelée? Hachikô? Hachikô, c'est toi? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus… » (Nana Osaki)

NK_ Nana! Reviens avec nous! Nana!

Est-ce vraiment une illusion?

Nana tousse. Cela la fait revenir à la réalité. Et là, elle voit Hachi. Hachi préoccupée à s'occuper de son bien-être plutôt que du sien et de son bébé.

NO_ Hachi? …

NK_ Tu m'as fait peur! Me fais plus jamais ça!

Hachi prend Nana contre elle.

NO_ Keskispasse? …

NK_ Rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

NO_ Hachi… J'vais pas… Pas pouvoir tenir… Plus longtemps…

NK_ Tiens le coup, Nana. Rappelle-toi la chanson. Celle que tu fredonnais.

NO_ «Donne… A la vie…»

NK_ C'est ça. Continue de chanter.

NO_ «Le sens que… Tu lui donnes.

Interdis-toi le mot abandonne…»

NK_ Continue, Nana. Cherche l'espoir.

Nana continue de chanter doucement. Tetsuji s'est endormi près des deux filles. Un bruit éclate. Hachi parle lentement à son amie pour l'encourager à continuer de chanter. Soudain, Nana a un flash qui en amène un autre et encore un autre. Elle revoit tout. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu avec tous ses amis. Et Hachi en particulier. Tous les souvenirs remontent à la surface. Elle se met à pleurer. A pleurer comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. A pleurer comme elle ne le ferait jamais plus. Et aussi à parler. A se confier comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. Elle parle lentement. Elle confie à Hachi ce que nul sait. Et Hachi de l'écouter comme une mère écoute son enfant. En l'écoutant, elle la réconforte, la console. Les souvenirs remontent et Nana se rappelle de chacun d'entre eux comme s'ils s'étaient déroulés la veille.

NO_ Je ne veux pas mourir…

NK_ Tu ne vas pas mourir.

NO_ J'ai l'impression que nos rôles… Sont inversés…

NK_ Ne te laisse pas abattre par cette situation.

NO_ Je… Je ne me laisserai pas abattre, Hachi… Parce que tu es là…

Hachi voit une larme couler sur le visage de Nana. Elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi émotive. Avec son pouce, elle l'essuie.

NK_ Ne pleures pas, stp…

NO_ Hachi… Il faut que tu te reposes aussi… Viens t'allonger près de moi…

Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, Hachi s'allonge à côté de Nana qui l'enlace, pose sa tête sur sa poitrine et se rendort presque immédiatement. Hachi est surprise de ce geste mais la laisse faire. Hachi ne s'endort pas de suite et observe son amie un moment. Elle a l'air de bien supporter la situation et de se remettre lentement. Étant rassurée, elle s'endort à son tour. Mais…

Si tout était si simple,

À quoi servirait l'auteur?

Hachi se réveille un peu plus tard avec un mauvais pressentiment. Aussitôt, elle pose les yeux sur Nana et comprend tout de suite ce qui ne va pas.

« Je réfléchis à grande vitesse. Nana était montée en fièvre. Rapidement. Trop rapidement. Cela ne présage rien de bon. Elle me serre contre elle. Elle dort profondément bien qu'elle respire difficilement. Sa main, que j'ai tout de suite attrapée, est glacée. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Oh, Nana! Je t'en supplie! Tiens jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous chercher! » (Nana Komatsu)

Oui, Hachi réfléchit à toute vitesse à cet instant. Nana a besoin de repos. Elle ne peut donc pas la réveiller. Mais au rythme où son état se dégrade, elle ne va pas tenir. Soudain, se souvenant de ses cours de premiers soins, elle se lève. Nana est sur le dos. Elle respire, même difficilement, mais elle respire. Lentement, Hachi place le bras de son côté à l'angle droit vers le haut puis elle prend le deuxième bras, paume contre paume, et plaque la main de Nana contre son oreille opposée et garde sa paume plaquée contre celle de la chanteuse. Avec sa main libre, elle prend le genou de Nana opposé à sa position et le soulève. Puis elle le plaque au sol, ce qui place Nana sur le côté. Puis, toujours avec sa main libre, elle appuie sur le coude de Nana afin de laisser la main de la chanteuse sous sa tête mais de dégager la sienne. Elle finit par lui entrouvrir la bouche. Elle a positionné Nana en PLS (Position Latérale de Sécurité) Ainsi, elle respirerait mieux.

TH_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mlle Hachi?

NK_ Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on sorte d'ici.

TH_ Ce n'est pas possible.

NK_ Écoute-moi, Tetsuji. Demain, tu fêtes tes cinq ans…

TH_ Comment vous le savez?

NK_ Mon petit doigt.

TH_ Ne me mentez pas!

NK_ C'est ta maman qui nous l'a dit quand elle a soigné Nana.

TH_ …

NK_ Écoute-moi, on a plus de temps à perdre.

TH_ Mais comment on va faire? On est coincés ici!

Hachi chuchote.

NK_ La Brute a perdu son portable lors d'une bagarre.

TH_ Super!!

Hachi se penche sur Nana. La chanteuse récupère peu à peu une respiration normale.

NK_ T'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller. On va s'en sortir.

NO_ Zzz… Zzz…

TH_ Vous croyez qu'elle vous entend?

NK_ J'en suis pratiquement sûre.

TH_ Comment vous pouvez le savoir?

NK_ Regarde, elle a un demi-sourire.

TH_ Et ça veut dire quoi?

NK_ Qu'elle a compris et qu'elle a confiance en moi. Elle sait que je vais y arriver.

TH_ Ouah! Vous m'apprendrez comment vous faites pour lire sur le visage?

NK_ Il suffit juste de bien connaitre la personne. Tu verras, tu y arriveras.

Hachi compose un message à pièce jointe qu'elle envoie à Yasu.

TH_ C'est la personne à vous avez envoyé le message qui va nous sauver?

NK_ Espérons juste que Yasu n'arrive avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

TH_ Yas-san?

NK_ Le meilleur ami de Nana. Son grand frère. Peut-être même son ange gardien…

Le silence retombe…

« La situation se dégrade de plus en plus. Nana va de plus en plus mal. J'espère que Yasu trouverait où l'on était grâce à la vidéo que je lui ai envoyé. J'espère vraiment… » (Nana Komatsu)


	9. Chapter 9

Épisode 29:

«Cela fait déjà une semaine. Une semaine que les Nana ont disparues. Et une semaine qu'on a pas de nouvelles d'elles. C'est de plus en plus inquiétant. Tout le monde est à cran. Naoki et Layla ne savent toujours rien. Ils se sont étonnés de leur absence mais n'ont rien ajouté. S'en doutent-ils?» (Nobuo Terashima)

Générique

Somebody help me, Black Stones

Nouveau message de: numéro inconnu.

« Yasu, la situation se détériore rapidement. L'état de Nana n'est plus stable et se dégrade rapidement. Et la Brute s'acharne sur elle. Il faut la faire sortir de là. Elle ne tiendra jamais sans des soins adéquats. Faites vite. Hachi. »

Tout ceci accompagné par une vidéo de la situation des filles. Malgré la qualité médiocre de la vidéo, on distingue nettement la condition misérable dans laquelle sont retenues les deux filles.

TI_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

YT_ Un nouveau message de la petite Nana.

RH_ Comment elle va?

YT_ Ren, Nana est dans un état critique. On doit passer à l'action.

RH_ Mais on ne sait pas où elles sont!

YT_ Elles ne peuvent pas être loin!! Elles sont forcément dans la ville!! Personne ne peut disparaitre dans la nature avec quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre que Nana!!

TI_ Calme-toi. On va les retrouver.

YT_ La situation est critique, Takumi. Nous n'avons plus le temps d'attendre.

RH_ Nana va mourir!!

Ren s'apprête à s'en prendre à Takumi qui semble impassible sur le sort de la chanteuse.

YT_ Si ça suffit!! Ça ne rime à rien ce que nous faisons!! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on les retrouvera!! Calmez-vous!!

Silence. Tsuki vient s'en mêler en se frottant à Takumi qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de lui donner un coup de pied. Cette fois, Ren plonge pour faire chuter le bassiste. Ils se battent. Yasu s'en mêle. Il sépare les deux garçons non sans prendre quelques coups.

YT_ Mais arrêtez à la fin!! _Yasu tient les deux garçons à l'écart à bout de bras. _Vous ne voyez pas que c'est-ce qu'ils cherchent?! Ils veulent qu'on s'entretue! Et pendant ce temps, ils en profitent pour tuer vos femmes! Vous n'imaginez pas le scoop qu'ils tiennent avec les révélations de Nana! Alors si vous vous y mettez…

RH_ La ferme! La ferme! Et bouge toi si tu as un plan! On peut pas rester là à ne rien foutre!!

YT_ Je n'ai pas de plan.

RH_ Mais alors, arrête de t'interposer comme ça! T'es chiant avec tes petites manies!

Takumi, ne supportant pas de voir Yasu et Ren se prendre la tête, prend la fuite comme un lâche. Ils claquent la porte de l'appartement des filles et disparait, non pas dans la nuit, mais en plein jour.

Du côté des filles…

La situation est de plus en plus critique pour Nana. Hachi ne voit plus comment réagir pour le bien-être de son amie dont l'état se dégrade de plus en plus rapidement. Il s'agit maintenant d'une situation de crise dont l'issue serait la mort de Nana.

Mais cela se passera-t-il réellement ainsi?

__________

NO_ Je ne crois pas, non!

__________

Les minutes passent sans que rien ne se passe. Soudain, du bruit éclate dans la pièce voisine. Hachi se lève, laissant Nana aux soins de Tetsuji. Elle s'avance vers la porte qui s'ouvre soudainement sur… Takumi! Un Takumi très furieux qui entre dans la pièce. Hachi vient vers lui.

TI_ Nana! _Il la prend dans ses bras. _J'étais si inquiet pour toi quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. _Hachi se met à sangloter. _T'inquiètes pas. On va rentrer. Vous êtes sauvées.

NK_ Non… Attends. Viens avec moi…

TI_ Nana, il y a un garde du corps dans la pièce à côté. Dis lui qui tu es. Il va te mettre en sécurité dans la voiture.

NK_ Que vas-tu faire?

TI_ Dis moi juste où se trouve Nana.

NK_ Là bas. Juste derrière le canapé défoncé. Elle… Elle ne va pas bien du tout…

TI_ J'm'en doute. Écoute, je vais m'occuper d'elle. On va la ramener à la maison. Tout ira bien. D'accord?

NK_ D'accord.

TI_ File maintenant.

Tandis que Hachi part, Takumi se dirige vers Nana qu'il découvre dans un état déplorable. Il se penche sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle est toujours en vie. Elle respire. Et a un pouls régulier. Une pensée lui traverse furtivement l'esprit. Pensée qu'il chasse rapidement. Il s'agenouille.

TI_ Nana? Tu m'entends?

NO_ Hachi… Ne la touchez pas… Laissez la…

TI_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te faire?

NO_ …

TI_ Hmm?

NO_ A… Atten…

TI_ Je dois attendre quoi?

Soudain, Takumi est éjecté au sol. Etalé au sol sur le dos, il voit qui l'a déstabilisé. La Brute, les yeux injectés de sang, un couteau à la main. Il semble avoir été passé à tabac.

LB_ Je vais t'apprendre à être violent avec moi!

La Brute abat la lame d'un coup. Mais…

__________

TI_ Hé! Ho! Ça ne va pas, non?!

B-S-A_ Bah, attends! J'ai pas fini!

__________

Takumi intercepte le bras de la Brute. La pointe du poignard s'arrête pile au dessus de son œil. Tension. La pression de la Brute est trop importante. Takumi ne risque pas de tenir très longtemps…

__________

TI_ Hé!

B-S-A_ Arrête de couper l'action!

__________

Il ne parvient pas à se dégager même en y mettant toute son énergie. La lame se rapproche dangereusement de son œil. Quand soudain…

__________

TI_ Tu vas pas me tuer?!

B-S-A_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

TI_ Je vais te frapper! J'te jure que je vais pas te louper!

YT_ Hé! Calme-toi!

__________

La Brute est propulsée au sol de manière peu douce. Qui est donc venu au secours de Takumi? Il semble que Nana soit intervenue, bien qu'elle soit dans un état déplorable, par une charge puissante. Réellement puissante? Peut-être. Mais sans l'aide d'Aya, qui s'est jetée en même temps sur la Brute, celle-ci ne sera pas neutralisée. Mais où est passé le poignard?

TI_ Nana!

Takumi se relève pour se jeter à genoux à côté de la jeune chanteuse.

TI_ Nana, tu m'entends? Réponds moi! Allez, fais pas le con!

NO_ …

TI_ Nom d'un chien!

Nana est étalée sur la Brute. Une mare de sang se forme sur le sol. Qui est donc blessé?

TH_ Mlle Nana! Non! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça! Vous aviez fait une promesse à Mlle Hachi! Ne la brisez pas! Réveillez vous!

Tetsuji est effondré par ce qui semble être la mort de Nana. Mais Est-ce vraiment le cas? Non, il semble que sa main bouge. Takumi réagit enfin et la prend dans ses bras. La jeune chanteuse semble choquée par ce qu'elle a fait. Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec ça? Ce n'est pas seulement Hachi qu'elle a protégé aujourd'hui. En à peine cinq minutes, elle a sauvé Takumi, Aya et Tetsuji. Cet acte lui resterait sur la conscience. Totalement à bout, elle se met à pleurer. Takumi la serre contre lui pour la consoler.

TI_ Chut. C'est rien. Tu es une héroïne, Nana. Une vrai. Personne ne pourra égaler le courage et la patience dont tu as fait preuve. Personne. Tu es une héroïne. Tu nous as sauvés.

NO_ Takumi…

TI_ Shh. C'est fini. Ça va aller. Tu vas prendre du repos bien mérité. Après, tu remonteras sur scène. Et tu battras Trapnest. Tu nous battras parce que t'es la meilleure d'entre nous et la plus battante. Blast dépassera Trapnest lorsque tu te seras retapée une santé de fer.

TH_ Trapnest? Blast? Vous êtes, Mr Takumi?

TI_ Comment tu sais ça, toi?

TH_ C'est Mlle Hachi. Elle m'a dit que vous connaissiez Ren.

AH_ Vous connaissez Ren Honjo?

TI_ Oui. Pourquoi cette question?

AH_ Je suis Aya Honjo. Et lui, c'est Tetsuji Honjo. Je suis la mère de Ren.

TH_ Et moi, son frère!

Takumi en perd les moyens.

TI_ Ça pour une surprise! Il le sait?

AH_ Non.

« Waouh! Alors là, si les journalistes nous tombent dessus, on a du scoop à raconter. Ce qu'il faut à tout prix éviter. Nana de Blast est vraiment très courageuse. Elle a réussi à tenir jusque là. Mais elle est vraiment au bout du rouleau. Il lui faut des soins et surtout, beaucoup de repos. Je me doutais que Nana avait du prendre soin d'elle durant cette captivité. Comment la mère et le frère de Ren se retrouvent liés à cette histoire? » (Takumi Ichinose)


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 29 (bis):

«Takumi m'entrainait vers l'extérieur. Il prenait soin de me cacher aux journalistes mais les flashs crépitaient et les questions fusaient. Aya et Tetsuji nous suivaient. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait Takumi qui nous sortirait de ce guêpier. Et pourtant, lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans ses bras. Il me sortait de l'Enfer. Chose dont je lui serais redevable à vie… » (Nana Osaki)

Générique

Stand by me, Anna Tsuchiya

Takumi marche lentement au milieu des journalistes suivi par Aya et Tetsuji. Il tient Nana contre lui. Il tente de la cacher à la vue de ces paparazzis. Malheureusement, ce n'est point aisée.

J1_ Mr Ichinose, comment les avez-vous retrouvées?

J2_ Comment va Nana Osaki?

J3_ Qui est cette femme qui vous accompagne?

Un faible murmure se fait entendre parmi les vrombissements des caméras et le brouhaha des journalistes.

NO_ Hachi…

J2_ Hachi? Qui est Hachi?

TI_ Messieurs les journalistes, vous conviendrez tout comme moi que Nana Osaki n'est pas en état de répondre à vos questions. Vous aurez vos réponses lorsqu'elle aura reçu des soins et qu'elle aura pris du repos.

Takumi plante là les journalistes et continue sa route vers sa voiture. Il a accepté de raccompagner Aya et son fils qui s'installent à l'arrière à côté de Hachi qui ne prête attention qu'à son mari qui installe Nana de l'autre côté. La chanteuse est vraiment mal.

NK_ Nana?

NO_ Hachi…

NK_ On est sauvées. Tu vas voir un médecin. T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller mieux.

En voyant cela, Takumi se dit qu'il aurait fallu qu'il prenne plus soin de Hachi car elle le mérite. Nana dépose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hachi. Elle ne reste pas consciente très longtemps. Bien installée au chaud dans la voiture de Takumi et la tête calée contre l'épaule de Hachi, elle s'endort, cette fois, tranquillement, se sachant en sécurité et se sentant protégée. Ils roulent un moment. Takumi ne rentre pas immédiatement à l'hôtel. Non. Il s'arrête chez lui pour y déposer les deux Nana. Elles seront surveillées par le garde du corps.

TI_ Je vais vous déposer à notre hôtel. Je vais vous réserver une chambre en attendant que vous rentriez chez vous.

AH_ Merci.

TI_ Vous comptez lui dire?

AH_ Tetsuji voudrait rencontrer son grand frère au moins une fois.

TH_ Mlle Hachi m'a dit que je pourrais pour mon anniversaire.

TI_ Ah? Et c'est quand ton anniversaire?

TH_ Demain.

TI_ Hé, bien. Tu auras une belle surprise alors.

TH_ C'est vrai? Alors, je vais vraiment le rencontrer?

TI_ Bien sûr, tu vas le voir. Je vais tout arranger.

TH_ Merci, Mr.

Hôtel

Takumi réserve une chambre pour Aya et son fils afin qu'ils puissent se reposer avant de reprendre la route pour rentrer chez eux. Puis, il repart à son appartement. De là, il contacte son médecin personnel pour la jeune chanteuse. Il n'a prévenu personne pour le moment. Il est parti sans prévenir personne. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Des éclats de voix ont attiré son attention. C'est cela qui a poussé sa curiosité à aller voir. Et là, il a vu. Il a vu les deux types qui se délectaient des vagues que provoquait le scoop Osaki.

« Je suis entré dans une grande rage. Ces idiots se vantaient du scoop qui salit le nom de nos deux groupes. Comme s'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Le taux de criminalité est vraiment trop important dans cette ville. Comment peut-on être aussi cruel? » (Takumi Ichinose)

Nana est, pour le moment, installée sur le divan. Recouverte d'une couette, elle dort toujours. Étonnamment, Hachi n'est pas dans les parages. Mais un délicieux fumet flotte dans l'appartement. Hachi est à peine rentrée chez elle qu'elle est déjà en train de mijoter quelque chose.

TI_ Ce n'est pas raisonnable ce que tu fais là.

NK_ Takumi!!

Elle se jette quasiment dans ses bras.

TI_ Hé là!

NK_ Comment tu as fait pour nous retrouver?

TI_ Hé bien, je ne saurais te le dire. C'était du total hasard.

NK_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Nana?

TI_ J'ai appelé un médecin. Il va lui faire un shake-up. _On sonne. _Je crois que c'est lui.

Takumi va ouvrir. Il donne les directives au médecin à propos de Nana et retourne auprès d'Hachi.

NK_ Qu'as-tu fais pour Aya et Tetsuji?

TI_ Ils sont à l'hôtel pour la nuit. Dis moi, tu pourrais m'aider?

NK_ Bien sûr. A quoi donc?

Takumi chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille de sa femme.

TI_ C'est toujours d'accord?

NK_ Plutôt deux fois qu'une!

TI_ Il faut que tu te reposes d'abord.

NK_ Oh, il faut que l'on mange avant. On a été mal nourries durant cette captivité. Tu as vu l'état de Nana? Ils…

Takumi l'interrompt par un baiser.

TI_ Ne sois pas si nerveuse. On va s'occuper d'elle. Elle va s'en sortir. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle sera bientôt sur pied pour le concert Blast - Trapnest.

Takumi éteint le gaz.

NK_ Le concert? Il va y avoir un concert?! Super!!

TI_ Calme-toi. D'abord, on va tous se retaper. Je vais appeler Ren et Yasu pour les convier à diner.

NK_ Ils ne savent pas…

TI_ Pas encore.

NK_ Takumi! Ils ont du s'inquiéter énormément de notre disparition! Toi, tu nous retrouves et tu ne leur dis rien. T'es un égoïste!

TI_ Calme-toi. Je vais leur dire. Je vais les appeler.

Takumi s'éclipse pour téléphoner. Hachi a à peine le temps de soupirer que le médecin apparait dans la cuisine.

NK_ Dr Tagada?

DT_ Votre amie s'en sortira. J'ai changé le pansement de ses sutures. Il faudra lui faire enlever ses fils depuis deux jours. Elle a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos. Besoin de se nourrir.

NK_ J'y veillerais.

DT_ Bien.

Le médecin se retire. Hachi se rend auprès de Nana. Elle est réveillée.

NK_ Hey! Comment tu te sens?

Nana est complètement perdue, désorientée.

NO_ Complètement paumée.

NK_ Tu as repris des couleurs au moins. _Hachi pose une main sur le front de son amie. _Et ta fièvre baisse. Tu respires correctement?

NO_ Hein?

NK_ Ta respiration.

NO_ Bah quoi?

NK_ Elle est bien?

NO_ Oui. Pourquoi?

NK_ Parce qu'il y a encore une heure, tu suffoquais sans parvenir à aspirer ne serait ce qu'une bouffée d'air.

TI_ Ren et Yasu arrivent.

NK_ Tout est prêt.

TI_ On dirait que notre vedette va mieux.

Le visage de Nana s'assombrit. Elle devient silencieuse.

NK_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

TI_ Nana, tu peux t'occuper de l'organisation du diner, stp. Je dois lui parler.

NK_ D'accord.

Hachi retourne dans la cuisine en s'interrogeant sur le sens du silence soudain de Nana et sa mine sombre lorsque Takumi est intervenu.

TI_ Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour ça. Il allait tous nous tuer.

NO_ J'ai tué un homme dont le sang souille encore mon T-shirt.

TI_ Nana, cet homme t'a torturée, t'a interrogée. Il t'a retenue prisonnière pendant une semaine et a failli te tuer.

NO_ Ça n'excuse pas le meurtre que j'ai commis.

TI_ Rien n'excuse un meurtre. Jamais. Et tu garderas ça sur ta conscience à vie. **Tu es une meurtrière. **

Il appuie sur cette dernière phrase pour que la chanteuse réagisse.

NO_ NAN!! Je refuse de vivre comme ça!!

TI_ C'était de la légitime défense.

NO_ Takumi… Je ne pourrais pas…

Takumi la prend contre lui pour la réconforter.

TI_ Écoute, ça va encore te hanter quelques jours. Mais après, ça ira mieux. Ça passera. Dans le cas contraire, tu auras besoin de passer une évaluation psychologique avant d'être suivie par un psychiatre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très bon pour toi alors, en attendant, je te conseille de te vider la tête dans un bon bain chaud.

NO_ Merci, Takumi.

TI_ La salle de bain est toute à toi.

Takumi accompagne Nana jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle s'enferme avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau chaude du bain que Takumi lui a fait couler.

« Je ne suis pas restée consciente très longtemps. J'étais faible. Totalement soumise. Je me pose tellement de questions. J'ai besoin de dormir. De réfléchir. De tout reprendre à zéro. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Heureusement que Takumi m'a sortie de l'Enfer. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi est-ce que tout change? Pourquoi? Et surtout, pourquoi Takumi réagit-il ainsi? » (Nana Osaki)


	11. Chapter 11

Épisode 29 (ter):

« Takumi nous a fait faux bond. Il a disparu pendant plusieurs heures. Sans donner aucun signe de vie. Nous sommes en pleine situation de crise. Et il disparait. Comment peut-on être aussi stupide?! Pourquoi nous a t-il donc conviés à diner ce soir? Qu'a-t-il de si important à nous dire? » (Ren Honjo)

Générique

Wish, Trapnest

Les interrogations fusent dans la tête de Ren lorsqu'il toque à la porte. Yasu est tout aussi pensif. Comme à son habitude.

RH_ Yasu, pourquoi crois-tu que Takumi nous a invités?

YT_ Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée.

RH_ Il t'a semblé comment au téléphone?

YT_ Bizarrement, il semblait détendu. Exténué mais détendu.

RH_ Étonnant? Il se fout totalement de qui que ce soit!

YT_ Peut-être. En ce moment, il y avait la tension qui pouvait jouer contre lui.

RH_ Mais avant?

YT_ Ouais. Avant.

RH_ Mais avant quoi?

La porte s'ouvre sur un Takumi détendu. Exténué mais détendu.

TI_ Salut.

RH_ 'Lut!

Tension.

YT_ Cessez de regarder en chien de faïence tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Takumi?

TI_ Pourquoi se passerait-il quelque chose?

YT_ Tu es négligé, ta chemise est couverte de sang et de boue et tu es détendu alors que nous sommes tous tendus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

TI_ Ok. Installez vous. Faites comme chez vous.

RH_ Je ne m'installerais pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce que tu caches!!

TI_ Les deux Nana sont ici.

YT_ Comment cela?

TI_ Je les ai retrouvées.

RH_ Que… Quoi?!

YT_ Hmm?

TI_ Nana est dans la salle de bain.

Ren reste plantée là, la bouche ouverte.

RH_ …

TI_ Mais vas-y!

Le guitariste ne se fait pas prier. Il jette sa veste sur le divan et se précipite dans la salle de bains. Il prend soin de fermer la porte avant de se tourner vers la baignoire. Pourquoi donc Nana a-t-elle la tête sous l'eau?

RH_ Nana!!

Ren en se pose pas de questions et bondit dans la baignoire pour remonter Nana à la surface…

NO_

« Come notice me

Remarque moi

And take my hand

Et prends ma main

So why are

Alors pourquoi sommes-nous

Strangers When

Étrangers alors que

Our love is strong

Notre amour est fort

Why carry on without me?

Pourquoi continuer sans moi? »

« Ren, j'ai longtemps attendu avant que tu ne me remarques et que tu me prennes la main. J'ai longtemps attendu avant de t'avoir à moi toute seule. Pourquoi nous connaissons-nous donc si peu? Notre amour est si fort qu'on a l'impression de se connaitre depuis toujours. Pourquoi restes-tu un mystère à mes yeux? Pourquoi es-tu parti à Tokyo sans m'en parler? Pourquoi continues-tu ta vie sans moi? » (Nana Osaki)

NO_

« And everytime I try to fly,

Et chaque fois que j'essaie de voler

I fall without my wings.

Je tombe sans mes ailes.

I feel so small.

Je me sens si petite.

I guess I need you baby.

Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi, bébé.

And everytime I see you in my dreams.

Et chaque fois, je te vois dans mes rêves.

I see your face, It's haunting me.

Je vois ton visage, il me hante.

I guess I need you, baby.

Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi, bébé. »

« Chaque fois que j'essaie de voler de mes propres ailes, chaque fois que j'essaie de devenir indépendante, tu t'imposes à moi. Car chaque fois que j'essaie de m'envoler, je m'écrase violemment. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Tu me donnes les ailes de mon envol. J'ai besoin de toi. Dans chaque rêve que je fais, tu es là. Tu empêches mes cauchemars de revenir. Tu me hantes. J'ai besoin de toi. » (Nana Osaki)

NO_

« I make believe

Je me fais croire

That you are here.

Que tu es présent.

It's the only way

C'est la seule façon

I see clear.

D'y voir clair.

What have I done?

Qu'ai-je fait?

You seem to move on easy.

Tu sembles t'en remettre facilement. »

« Quand tu n'es pas là, j'imagine que tu es là. Je l'imagine tellement fort que j'en suis persuadée. Tu es là et me serre tendrement dans tes bras. C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas sombrer après mon abandon. J'y vois nettement plus clair. Mais… Qu'ai-je fait? Je me suis accrochée à un fantôme. J'ai du mal sans toi. Comment peux-tu t'en remettre si facilement? » (Nana Osaki)

NO_

« And everytime, I try to fly,

Et chaque fois que j'essaie de voler,

I fall without my wings.

Je tombe sans mes ailes.

I feel so small.

Je me sens si petite.

I guess I need you, baby.

Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi, bébé.

And everytime, I see you in my dreams.

Et chaque fois, je te vois dans mes rêves.

I see your face. It's haunting me.

Je vois ton visage, il me hante.

I guess I need you, baby…

Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi…»

« Ren! Ne m'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois! Ne me laisse pas sombrer! Reviens. Que je récupère mes ailes. Envolons-nous ensemble. Je n'en peux plus de vivre avec un fantôme. Tu me hantes. Je veux te voir… » (Nana Osaki)

RH_ Nana! Reviens. Allez.

'Mais vas-y!! Dis moi ce que tu as à me dire!! Je vais crever à force d'étouffer!!'

'Dis, Ren, si je meurs, est-ce que tu meurs avec moi?'

'Je voulais juste te revoir…'

Nana tousse. Ren soupire. Il serre sa femme très fort dans ses bras. Il ne lui laisse même pas le temps d'avoir froid et l'enveloppe dans un peignoir.

NO_ Ren…

RH_ Tu as survécu. T'es géniale.

Ren ne peut retenir ses larmes. Il a eu tellement peur pour elle cette semaine que cela lui permet de relâcher la pression.

NO_ Ren…

RH_ Hmm?

NO_ Oui, je veux devenir ta femme.

RH_ Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

NO_ Je t'aime, Ren. Et je veux vivre ma vie avec toi.

RH_ T'es sûre? C'est vrai?

NO_ Oui, Ren. Je ne peux plus vivre si tu n'es plus là.

Quelqu'un frappe.

TI_ Hé, les tourtereaux!

RH_ Comment cet idiot a-t-il pu vous sauver?

NO_ Ne me le demande pas.

Les deux amants s'apprêtent à sortir mais…

RH_ Attends.

NO_ Quoi?

RH_ Tu ne peux pas sortir dans cette tenue.

NO_ Mais je ne peux pas remettre mes fringues.

Ren entrouvre la porte.

RH_ On a un problème vestimentaire.

TI_ Ah. Regarde dans les placards. Tu devrais trouver un T-shirt et un caleçon quelque part.

RH_ Merci.

Ren referme la porte. Takumi retourne vers ses invités.

TI_ Ils arrivent. Yasu, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

YT_ Ce que tu me dis là est incroyable. Mais si c'est la vérité, le petit Tetsuji a le droit de connaitre son frère.

TI_ On a déjà organisé ça.

RH_ Organisé quoi?

TI_ Euh… Un nouveau planning de surveillance.

RH_ Espérons qu'il sera meilleur que l'ancien.

YT_ Nana, ça va?

NO_ Hum.

Ils s'installent tous autour de la table pour diner.

Le lendemain…

« Je n'avais vraisemblablement jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit là. Je m'étais réveillée complètement apaisée. Je ne me souvenais pas comment je suis arrivée dans cette chambre qui semble être une chambre d'enfants. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je ne sais plus… » (Nana Osaki)

Nana allait bouger lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que quelqu'un dort près d'elle. Ren. Elle sourit en le voyant. Il a grandement du insister auprès de Takumi pour pouvoir rester près d'elle. Au lieu de se lever, comme elle a initialement prévu de le faire, elle va se coller à Ren pour se rendormir.

RH_ Nana?

NO_ Hmm?

RH_ T'es réveillée?

NO_ … A moitié…

RH_ Comment tu te sens?

NO_ Totalement désorientée. Un jour, je suis captive. Le lendemain, je me retrouve chez Takumi, totalement libre et avec toi.

RH_ Tu te sens libre dans le caleçon de Takumi?

Éclats de rire.

NO_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

RH_ Je m'en doute bien.

NO_ Dis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

RH_ Hmm?

NO_ Après que tu m'aies sauvée… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

RH_ Tu t'es tout simplement endormie à table. C'est Yasu qui t'a mise au lit.

NO_ Et toi?

RH_ Disons que moi aussi, je piquais un p'tit somme dans mon coin.

NO_ Je suppose que ce n'est pas Yasu qui t'a amené jusque dans mon lit.

RH_ Bien sûr que non! J'y suis venu tout seul. Après avoir négocié avec Takumi.

NO_ C'est bien ce que je me suis dite.

Nana ferme les yeux. Ren fait de même. Un bref murmure de Nana le fait sourire.

RH_ Moi aussi, Nana. Moi aussi…

Ce sont ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Peu de temps après, Nana s'endort également.

Au petit matin…

Nana se lève discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Ren qui dort encore. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine où Takumi est déjà attablé devant un café.

TI_ Ah. Nana. Comment te sens-tu ce matin?

NO_ Mieux…

TI_ Je vois ça. N'hésite pas à t'attabler pour avaler quelque chose de consistant.

Nana acquiesce et, sans un mot, s'assoit en face de lui. Il lui sert un bol de café et ramène brioche, petits pains, beurre, confiture et jus d'orange vers elle. Il s'éloigne vers la salle de bain lorsque Nana l'interpelle.

NO_ Takumi.

Il se retourne. Nana se lève et se met face à lui.

NO_ Je voulais juste… Juste te remercier de m'avoir sortie de là-bas. Je crois que si j'étais restée plus longtemps, je n'aurais pas tenu. Je t'en serais redevable.

TI_ Ce n'est rien.

Takumi n' a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Nana le serre dans ses bras. Takumi l'enserre aussi et la réconforte. Elle se détache de lui. C'est alors qu'elle commence à suffoquer.

TI_ Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait là?

Nana tombe à genoux, une main sur la gorge. Takumi s'accroupit à côté et pose une main sur son épaule.

TI_ Ne bouge pas. Je vais…

NK_ Elle fait une crise d'hyperventilation. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

Hachi vient prêter main forte à Takumi pour allonger Nana sur le dos.

NK_ Ramène moi un sac en papier.

Takumi lui en tend un.

TI_ Comment tu sais ça?

NK_ Le jour où l'on s'est retrouvées, elle en a fait une aussi. Yasu est intervenu à temps. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait. _Hachi répète les mêmes gestes que Yasu lui a montrés. _T'inquiètes pas, Nana. Je suis là. Tout va bien se passer.

« Hachi me parlait. Peu à peu, je me sentais revenir à la réalité. J'ai senti qu'ils me remettaient en position assise. Je gardais la tête baissée pour ne pas qu'Hachi me voit une nouvelle fois si faible… » (Nana Osaki)

Hachi relève le menton de Nana pour la regarder dans les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru y lire autant de tristesse. Elle en reste étonnée.

TI_ Nana?

Hachi lève la tête. Nana garde la sienne baissée.

NK_ Oui?

TI_ Tout est prêt. On doit y être à onze heures.

NK_ D'accord.

TI_ Ça va aller?

NK_ Nana, on a organisé une fête pour Tetsuji. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir tenir le coup?

NO_ Je le ferais, Hachi… Je le ferais…

NK_ Parfait. Alors, préparons-nous.

* Hôtel *

Takumi, Hachi et Nana arrivent juste à temps pour le début de la fête.

TH_ Mon héros!

Tetsuji se jette dans les bras qui est complètement surprise de ce geste.

NO_ Salut.

TH_ Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, Mlle Nana.

NO_ C'est le cas.

Tetsuji se tourne vers tous les gens présents: Yasu, Shin, Nobuo, Gimpei, Naoki et Layla ont tous été mis au courant de la retrouvaille des Nana.

TH_ C'est Mlle Nana qui nous a tous protégés. C'est mon héros!

Là-dessus, tout le monde applaudit car tout le monde sait. Tout le monde est au courant.

Une larme s'échappe et roule sur la joue de Nana.

NO_ Excusez-moi… Qui…?

TH_ Moi.

NK_ Et moi.

TI_ Et moi aussi.

L'émotion fait bégayer la pauvre chanteuse.

NO_ M… Merci…

NT_ Allez, ne pleure pas. Viens. _Nobuo entraine Nana dans la pièce d'à côté où Ren les attend. _J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique.

NO_ Tu vas bientôt comprendre.

NT_ OK. Je retourne de l'autre côté.

Nobuo retourne dans l'autre pièce.

RH_ Moi aussi, j'aimerais comprendre. C'est quoi cette fête?

NO_ Ren, tu devrais t'assoir.

RH_ Mais dis moi!

NO_ Euh…

YT_ Ren. _Yasu vient d'entrer dans la pièce. _Cette fête est organisée pour Tetsuji Honjo.

RH_ Honjo? Tu te fous de ma gueule?!

NO_ Non, Ren. Ce gamin est ton p'tit frère.

RH_ Que… Mais…

YT_ Ta mère est là aussi.

NO_ C'est l'anniversaire de Tetsuji. Et Hachi lui a promis que tu accepterais de le rencontrer. Tu comprends, c'est le souhait le plus cher qu'il a.

RH_ D'accord.

NO_ Tu veux bien?

RH_ Si j'ai un petit frère, j'ai le droit de le connaitre. Et son vœu le plus cher est de me rencontrer alors je ne peux pas le décevoir.

YT_ Sur ce point, tu as raison. Je retourne de l'autre côté.

Yasu disparait.

RH_ Nana, tu as ton acoustique?

NO_ A la maison. Pas ici. Pourquoi?

RH_ C'est un anniversaire. On est pas censés chanter?

NO_ Je vois. Nobuo doit en avoir une. Sinon, je vais voir avec Shin.

RH_ Parfait.

NO_ Reste là. Je reviens.

RH_ Où veux-tu que j'ailles?

Éclats de rire. Nana rejoint discrètement Nobuo et glisse quelques mots à son oreille. Celui-ci acquiesce et tous deux montent dans la chambre du guitariste.

NT_ Shin a amené son acoustique en plus de sa basse. Dans la chambre à côté de la nôtre… Enfin, ce n'est pas une chambre.

NO_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?

NT_ Une salle de musique.

NO_ Elle est grande?

NT_ Assez pour contenir deux batteries et une bonne dizaine de grattes.

NO_ Nobuo, tu penses à la même chose que moi?

NT_ Euh… Tu penses à quoi?

NO_ On va faire un petit concert pour Tetsuji.

NT_ Super!

NO_ Alors, écoute… Comment vous êtes entrés d'abord?

NT_ Un pingouin nous a donné les clés.

NO_ Très bonne idée. Attrape ta gratte et vas chercher Ren et Yasu. Donne un code à Shin pour faire monter le petit.

NT_ D'accord.

NO_ Ne mets pas la puce à l'oreille du p'tit surtout!

NT_ T'inquiètes.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Ren et Yasu sont dans la place et dans la confidence. Ils sont prêts. Nobuo aussi. Il envoie le signal à Shin. Et c'est ainsi que peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvre sur Shin qui s'efface pour laisser passer Tetsuji, émerveillé, ainsi que tous les musiciens, Hachi et Aya.

NO_ Tetsuji, je te présente Ren Honjo. Ton grand frère. _Surprise générale. _On va t'offrir un concert inoubliable pour ton anniversaire.

Et, sur ce, ils commencent à jouer. Le petit Honjo est ému. Il regarde son grand frère jouer de la guitare. Juste pour lui. Son grand frère. Enfin, il le rencontre. Et maintenant, il sait qu'il a une raison d'être fier de lui. Il est vraiment très fier. Le mini concert se terminé, il se jette dans les bras de Nana pour la remercier. Il n'oublie pas de remercier Hachi. Il est heureux…

« Mon petit frère. J'ai un petit frère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle me rendait fou de joie. J'ai retrouvé ma mère. Et découvert que j'avais un petit frère. Qui semble apprécier Nana. Et Nana semble se débrouiller avec un gosse. Peut-être qu'un jour… Non, je vais apprendre à connaitre mon frère d'abord! » (Ren Honjo)


	12. Chapter 12

[size=14px][u]Chapitre 30[u]: [u]Scoop[/u][/size]

«On était tous heureux. Très heureux. [c=ff8000]Tetsuji[/c] ne cessait de me remercier. Je n'avais rien fait. Tout ça, c'est à [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] qu'il le doit. Oui, c'était la joie. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Soudain, je me suis sentie très mal… » ([c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c])

[align=center]Générique

Wish, Trapnest[/Align]

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaitre. Mais comme à son habitude, [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] s'aperçoit que quelque chose ne va pas. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] s'éclipse un instant dans la chambre de [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]. Elle va se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]? [i]_La jeune chanteuse ne répond pas. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] pénètre dans la salle de bains et la découvre appuyée contre le lavabo.[/i] _Tu te sens bien?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Pas trop bien.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je pense que je devrais me reposer.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Tu as raison.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] aide son amie à aller s'allonger sur le lit de [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c].

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Merci.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Repose toi bien.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] ferme les yeux tandis que [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] rejoint les autres. Il prend soin de verrouiller la porte afin qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée. Personne ne s'aperçoit de l'absence de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] verse quelques larmes en serrant sa mère et son frère dans ses bras. [c=00ffff]Shin[/c] et [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] se mesurent à [c=804000]Takumi[/c] tandis que [c=ff8040]Naoki[/c] martèle un rythme d'enfer. Au milieu de tout ça, [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] a réussi à s'endormir. [c=800040]Layla[/c] observe tout ce beau monde. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] s'assoit à côté d'elle, qui est assise sur un canapé d'angle à côté d'[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], et soupire.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Un trop plein d'évènements.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ C'est-à-dire?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Cette dernière semaine a été épuisante.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], elles ont été enlevées. C'est ça?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ …

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Je l'ai lu dans le journal. Dans ce journal.

[c=800040]Layla[/c] attrape un journal posé à côté d'elle et le donne à [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c].

**[b]SCOOP![/b]**

**[u][b][c=D26106]Nana[/c] Osaki retrouvée par [c=804000]Takumi[/c] [c=804000]Ichinose[/c][/b][/u]**

_[i]«La chanteuse des [size=16px][b]Black Stones[/b][/size], [c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c], qui - rappelons-le - a été enlevée il y a de ça une semaine, a été retrouvée hier par le bassiste de [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size], [c=804000]Takumi[/c] [c=804000]Ichinose[/c]. Qui aurait pu le croire? Mr [c=804000]Ichinose[/c] et Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c] n'ont aucun lien entre eux si ce n'est [c=6a102c]Ren Honjo[/c]. Cependant, celui-ci n'était pas sur les lieux du kidnapping. Pourquoi est-ce [c=804000]Takumi[/c] qui est intervenu? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire si ce n'est que sa femme, [c=D26106]Nana Komatsu[/c], était également présente sur les lieux. Elle avait été enlevée en même temps que [c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c]. Elle se trouvait donc au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Les questions se posent. Que faisait-elle chez la chanteuse de [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] lors du kidnapping? Quels sont les liens entre les deux jeunes femmes? Nous n'avons pas encore éclairci ces points. Mais nous espérons décrocher une interview de [c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c] pour qu'elle nous donne sa version des faits. Un autre mystère se pose. Qui étaient la femme et le jeune garçon qui sont sortis en même temps qu'eux? Nous avons posé ces questions à l'intéressé qui a répliqué, je cite, que « [c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c] n'est pas en état de répondre à vos questions. » Il est vrai qu'elle était dans un état déplorable. Que s'est t-il donc passé durant cette semaine de captivité? Nous y répondrons dans un prochain numéro avec une interview exclusive de [c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c]. » _

_T.M.[/i]_

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Foutus vautours!

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Ils vont vraiment interviewer [c=D26106]Nana[/c]?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Ils ne lui mettront même pas la main dessus. Elle ne pourra pas gérer tout ça. La fusillade, l'hôpital et maintenant, l'enlèvement_. _Ils veulent des réponses sur tout.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Tout ce temps où elles ont été absentes, c'était ça? Vous nous avez cachés cet enlèvement. Ca explique tout.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=800040]Layla[/c], je te serais gré de ne pas aborder ce sujet en présence des autres. Et surtout, devant [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Traumatisme

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Je comprends. J'aurais été traumatisée aussi si j'avais été enlevée et torturée.

[c=800040]Layla[/c] ne semble pas avoir vu le reportage sur les révélations de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] est soulagé intérieurement. Ces personnes doivent être rares mais ça suffirait pour l'intégrité de la chanteuse.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à jouer de la guitare.

[c=ff8000]Tetsuji[/c]_ C'est vrai.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Oui, mais avant, il faut en trouver une à ta taille. Que dirais-tu si tonton [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] allait t'en acheter une demain?

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Qu'Est-ce que je dois aller acheter demain?

[c=ff8040]Naoki[/c]_ Une guitare pour notre mini-Ren.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] regarde plus attentivement [c=ff8000]Tetsuji[/c].

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ C'est normal étant donné qu'il s'agit de…

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Votre frère?

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Non. Pas le mien. Celui de Ren.

Ren_ [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c], je vous présente [c=ff8000]Tetsuji[/c], mon frère et [c=ff8000]Aya[/c], ma mère.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Ca par exemple!

[c=ff8000]Aya[/c]_ Enchantée, Mr Moroboshi.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c].

Ren_ Il y met un point d'honneur.

[c=ff8000]Tetsuji[/c]_ Tonton [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c], Ren m'a dit que tu m'achèterais une guitare.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] est surpris par l'expression « tonton » que [c=ff8000]Tetsuji[/c] a utilisée. Il regarde le petit garçon avec un sourire tendre.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Bien sûr que j'irais t'acheter une guitare.

[c=ff8000]Tetsuji[/c]_ Super!

[c=ff8000]Tetsuji[/c] va sauter dans les bras de sa mère, tout heureux.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], je peux te parler un instant?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] sortent dans le couloir. [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] plonge dans le vif du sujet.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Comment va [c=D26106]Nana[/c]?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Elle est secouée et traumatisée mais elle s'en sortira.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Ah bien. Bien. Où est-elle?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Elle se repose dans la chambre de Nobuo.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Parfait.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Gin, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Les dirigeants de [u]Gaia[/u] sont au courant de l'évènement et veulent porter plainte pour séquestration, violence et tentative de meurtre.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ L'un des coupables est mort et l'autre vient d'être condamné à perpétuité.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Ca, ils ne le savent sûrement pas.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Transmettez leur.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Il y a encore autre chose.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Quoi d'autre?

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ J'ai les dates des concerts.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Des?

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Les grands chefs ont décidé qu'il y en aurait deux.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Le scandale de l'enlèvement leur apporte des bénéfices?

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Hein?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Ils vont profiter du scandale pour promouvoir les concerts.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ce premier concert Blast-Trapnest sera pour présenter la chanson que vous interpréter tous ensemble pour la sortie du single.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Quand?

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Le douze décembre.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Et le concert?

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ La semaine prochaine. Je dois emmener Mlle [c=800040]Serizawa[/c] et [c=D26106]Nana[/c] chez [u]Gaia[/u] pour se mettre au point sur les chansons. Et demain, ce sera votre tour.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm. Faites attention en réveillant [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] donne la clé de la chambre de [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] à [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] puis il retourne dans la salle de musique où il prévient [c=800040]Layla[/c] qui, aussitôt, part.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Kes-i-s'passe?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Ecoutez moi. [i]_Le silence se fait.[/i] _Il y aura deux concerts Blast-Trapnest. [i]_Cris de joie.[/i] Calmez vous. Les dates sont tombées. Le premier concert a lieu la semaine prochaine._

_Tous les musiciens sont en effervescence. _

_[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Faut fêter ça!_

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Pas ce soir. Les répétitions commencent demain. Donc, il serait préférable que vous alliez tous vous reposer._

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Il a raison. _

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ On suit le planning? _

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hum. [c=00ffff]Shin[/c], [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c], [c=ff8000]Aya[/c] et [c=ff8000]Tetsuji[/c], vous restez à l'hôtel pour cette nuit. [c=804000]Takumi[/c], tu rentres chez toi avec [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] et [c=6a102c]Ren[/c]. _

_[c=ff8040]Naoki[/c]_ Et moi? _

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Tu restes à l'hôtel. _

_Ren_ Qu'en est-il de [c=800040]Layla[/c] et [c=D26106]Nana[/c]?_

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Elles sont, pour le moment, en route vers [u]Gaia[/u] music pour faire les mises au point sur les chansons du concert. Lorsqu'elles auront terminées, [c=800040]Layla[/c] rentrera ici et [c=D26106]Nana[/c] chez [c=804000]Takumi[/c]. _

_Après ces quelques informations, les musiciens quittent un à un la salle de musique. [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] et [c=00ffff]Shin[/c] sont les derniers. Ils verrouillent la porte et rejoignent leur chambre. _

_«Le premier concert [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size]-[size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] arrivait enfin. Bizarrement, je demeurais sereine. Je pensais que cela me ferait peur de me mesurer à [c=800040]Layla[/c]. Mais finalement, non. De plus, nous commencions à nous rapprocher de plus en plus. Deviendrons nous amies? Peut-être qu'un jour… Mais personne ne pourra remplacer le lien qui m'unit à [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]. Et si les récents évènements faisaient que l'on ne soit plus séparées? Après tout, [c=804000]Takumi[/c] m'a sauvé la vie. Pourquoi continue-je à lui en vouloir? Il est à mes soins et m'héberge même chez lui. N'est-ce qu'une façade? Ou [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] a-t-elle réussi à faire de cet homme quelqu'un de bien?» ([c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c]) _


	13. Chapter 13

[size=14px][u]Chapitre 31[/u]: [u]Repos[/u]

«Le concert approchait. Je ne voyais plus [c=804000]Takumi[/c] et encore moins [c=D26106]Nana[/c] qui se démenait pour arriver à la cheville de [c=800040]Layla[/c]. Tout cela était bien dans un sens. Sauf que [c=D26106]Nana[/c] était trop exigeante avec elle-même. Elle ne se posait pas de limites. Ce qui fait que, n'ayant pas récupéré depuis l'enlèvement, son état de santé se dégradait peu à peu… » ([c=ff2591]Nana Komatsu[/c])

[align=center]Générique

Rose, Black Stones[/align]

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] dort paisiblement. Elle n'a pas entendu son réveil. Dans le salon, [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] est au téléphone avec [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c].

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est encore chez toi?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Euh… Oui, elle n'est pas encore levée.

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Ah. C'est parce qu'on est tous au studio là et on attend plus qu'elle pour commencer.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c], je ne pense pas que [c=D26106]Nana[/c] viendra ce matin.

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Ah bon? Pourquoi?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Elle s'est donnée à fond cette semaine alors qu'elle n'a pas récupéré depuis l'enlèvement. Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi dans cet état.

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Je comprends. Je vais dire aux autres de ne pas l'attendre. Merci, [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c].

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ De rien. A bientôt, [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c].

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] raccroche et soupire. Qu'allait dire [c=D26106]Nana[/c]?

[align=center]Studio[/align]

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] range son portable.

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c] ne sera pas des nôtres aujourd'hui.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Oh. Mais pourquoi?

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Elle se repose.

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] échange un bref regard avec [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]. Celui-ci comprend tout de suite.

[c=ff8040]Naoki[/c]_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment on va faire?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ On va tous aller se reposer. On répétera ce soir.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Je suis d'accord.

Les musiciens quittent donc la salle de répétitions.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]. [i]_[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] se retourne pour faire face à [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c].[/i] _Qu'Est-ce qui se passe avec [c=D26106]Nana[/c]?

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] m'a seulement dit qu'elle n'était pas levée. Elle s'inquiète aussi du fait qu'elle n'ait pas récupéré depuis l'enlèvement.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] prend précipitamment congé de son ami pour se rendre chez [c=804000]Takumi[/c].

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]!

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], comment tu te sens?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Mieux.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Et [c=D26106]Nana[/c]?

Le visage d'[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] se renfrogne.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_…

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hum?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], [c=D26106]Nana[/c] a un problème.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Lequel?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas totalement remise…

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ C'est-ce que je pensais.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Viens.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] entraine [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] dans la chambre où [c=D26106]Nana[/c] repose. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] s'approche de la jeune chanteuse et ne voit pas tout de suite ce qui ne va pas. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] dort aussi paisiblement que possible. Il pose une main sur son front et comprend. Il sort de la chambre.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Elle a de la fièvre.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure après que [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] et [c=804000]Takumi[/c] soit partis. D'habitude, elle est la première à être levée mais ce matin, …

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Tu as eu raison de ne pas la réveiller. On va la laisser se reposer. Si ça ne s'améliore pas, on appellera un médecin.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ J'espère que ça va passer rapidement. Sinon, vous allez devoir annuler le concert.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ On ne peut pas l'annuler.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Tu veux dire que même malade, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] devra monter sur scène?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Je pense qu'on pourrait s'arranger mais il est un peu tard pour se décommander maintenant que la salle affiche complet.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Complet?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hum.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Waouh!

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hum. Tu comprends que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de décaler ce concert.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Et blast-s-radio qui offre encore des places…

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Ce sont des places exclusives qui permettront aux gagnants de voir les artistes en coulisses.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Des places VIP! J'en veux une!

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Tu en as déjà une. Ainsi que [c=808000]Misato[/c] qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Où va-t-elle dormir?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ A l'appartement 707.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Mais il n'y a personne là bas. A part des paparazzis.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que ce soit [c=808000]Misato[/c] qui débarque. Elle leur est inconnue.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ C'est vrai.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Mais pour sa sécurité, je vais habiter là-bas quelques temps.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Mais ils te traquent aussi.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ C'est pour sa sécurité.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Nous avons annulé les répétitions de la journée.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Mais pourquoi?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Il est midi et demi.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Hein? [c=ff2591]Hachikô[/c]! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] affiche un air inquiet. Ce qui n'est pas pour rassurer [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Hey, [c=ff2591]Hachikô[/c], ça va pas?

«Que je suis bête parfois! Evidemment qu'elle ne va pas bien. Sinon, elle ne ferait pas cette tête. Mais pourtant, elle devrait être heureuse. Non, si on est malheureux la joie ne peut être qu'éphémère. Qu'est-ce que tu as, [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]?» ([c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c])

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] reste silencieuse. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] la prend contre elle.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Je vais vous laisser. [c=804000]Takumi[/c] et [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] vont arriver. Repose-toi, [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] s'efface.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris là.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c], on est tous inquiets pour toi.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Il n'y a pas de raison.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te retaper depuis l'enlèvement. Et… Tu te lances à corps perdu dans le boulot.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Où veux-tu en venir?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ J'ai remarqué que tu avais de la fièvre ce matin. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] a confirmé ça en venant. [i]_[c=D26106]Nana[/c] est interloquée.[/i] S'il te plait, repose toi aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu en as déjà trop subi ces derniers mois. _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ D'accord. Je vais me reposer. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Tu me le promets?_

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ C'est promis. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Ca me rassure. Il faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour le concert. _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Oui, je dois être en forme. Tu viendras aux répétitions de ce soir? _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ D'accord. Si tu veux. _

_C'est ce moment que choisissent [c=804000]Takumi[/c] et [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] pour rentrer._

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Hé bien, que nous vaut ce manifeste de joie? _

_[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Que veux-tu que y comprendre [c=804000]Takumi[/c]? Ce sont des trucs de filles._

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Je ne veux pas savoir alors. _

_[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ [c=804000]Takumi[/c] ne pige rien aux trucs de filles._

_[c=6a102c]Ren[/c] reçoit un coup derrière la tête. _

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Toi non plus, j'te signale. _

_Les deux filles éclatent de rire. _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je ne pense pas qu'une promesse soit un truc spécifique aux filles. _

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Bien sûr que si. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Comment expliques-tu ça? _

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Il n'y a que vous pour promettre et faire promettre tout un tas de trucs que vous finissez par parjurer quelques minutes plus tard. _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c] et [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] échangent un regard. Curieusement, elles pensent à la même chose. Elles passent derrière [c=804000]Takumi[/c] et lui mettent une claque derrière la tête. [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] éclate de rire. _

_[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Satisfaites?_

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Hum. Pas totalement. _

_Et c'est au tour de [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] d'en prendre une. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Là, elle est satisfaite. _

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Bé, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? _

_[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

_Les garçons restent incrédules tandis que les filles s'en retournent dans la cuisine pour manger. _

_«[c=D26106]Nana[/c] ne semble pas si mal finalement. Peut-être n'Est-ce qu'une façade. Elle sait très bien cacher certaines informations à son propos. Ces choses là s'apprennent au fur et à mesure. Il est vrai que, naïve comme j'étais, je n'hésitais pas à raconter ma vie à tout le monde. Mais [c=D26106]Nana[/c] était plus mature, discrète. Si elle était malade, me le dirait-elle?» ([c=ff2591]Nana Komatsu[/c]) _


	14. Chapter 14

[size=14px][u]Chapitre 31 (bis)[/u]: [u]Concert[/u][/size]

«Le soir du concert arrivait. Et les ennuis aussi. Malheureusement…» ([c=ff2591]Nana Komatsu[/c])

[align=center]Générique

Wish, Trapnest[/align]

Salle de concert, [c=008000]Tokyo[/c]. 19h47

Le concert n'est prévu qu'à vingt heures mais [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est déjà sur scène. Assise sur le bord, elle attend que tous les spectateurs soient entrés. Ils ont du louer la plus grande salle de [c=008000]Tokyo[/c] pour ce concert exceptionnel. [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] et [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] enfin réunis sur la même scène. Cela risque d'être prometteur. Mais pourquoi donc [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est-elle déjà sur scène? C'est la question que se pose tous les fans présents dans la salle. Les murmures fusent la lumière s'éteint. Seule une lumière moyennement vive éclaire la scène. Une ovation retentit pour [c=D26106]Nana[/c] qui en est d'ailleurs surprise. Des cris fusent. Tout le monde est bien évidemment au courant de ses exploits durant sa captivité. Tous l'acclament comme une héroïne. Elle sourit.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Hem… Euh… Bonsoir à tous. Et merci d'être venus si nombreux au premier concert [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] - [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size]. Si je suis là, c'est parce que je vous dois des explications. Bien entendu, vous êtes tous au courant de ce qui s'est passé récemment. [i]_Toute la foule approuvent en même temps.[/i] _Je vous dois mes plus plates excuses pour cet incident. Je n'aurais pas du me jeter dans la gueule du loup de cette façon. Ca ne m'a pas réussi. [i]_Cris, pleurs, rires.[/i] _Oui, je l'ai fait pour le bien de quelqu'un mais pas le mien. N'est pas égoïste qui se croit l'être. Alors, maintenant, même si je ne vous parait pas en état d'assurer un concert, détrompez vous. Je vais vous laisser apprécier le show. A tout de suite.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] disparait en coulisses sous une nouvelle ovation du public.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Quel succès!

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Ce n'est rien. Juste un second effet de se conduire en héroïne. Quoique je ne qualifierai pas ça comme ça. L'ambiance est chaude. Il faut en profiter.

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]! Tu as déjà chauffé la foule? Toi alors!

Le concert allait débuter. Les membres de [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] et de [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] sont en doute quant à [c=D26106]Nana[/c] mais, que peuvent ils faire à part espérer? [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est donc la première à monter sur scène suivie par les membres de [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size]. Il a été décidé que ce serait eux qui assurerait la première partie du concert. Pourquoi donc y a-t-il autant d'inquiétude pour [c=D26106]Nana[/c]?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Bonsoir. Nous espérons tous que vous passerez une bonne soirée en notre compagnie.

Et sur, ce [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] lance les premiers accords de Rose. Comme d'habitude, les accords de la basse de [c=00ffff]Shin[/c] s'accorde parfaitement à la Gibson de [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] et à la voix de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Derrière, [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] martèle un rythme d'enfer. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] ne sait pas pourquoi mais cette chanson, que [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] leur a fait écouter le soir où il est arrivé à [c=008000]Tokyo[/c], est toujours le morceau qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Et ce soir, il l'émeut plus que d'habitude. Est-ce la culpabilité d'avoir abandonnée son amie? Celle d'avoir choisi [c=804000]Takumi[/c] à [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]? La tristesse d'avoir choisi le rêve plutôt que le bonheur? D'avoir fait souffrir les amis auxquels elle tient le plus au monde? [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] n'en sait rien. Lorsque [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] a fini sa chanson, c'est au tour de [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] de monter sur scène. Tout est parfaitement organisé, au détail près. Aucune minute n'est passée sous silence. Bizarrement, c'est [c=804000]Takumi[/c] qui monte le premier sur scène.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Bonsoir à tous. Vous passez une bonne soirée? [i]_Toute la foule approuve.[/i] _Bien, c'est parfait. Certains ont du acheter le programme du concert. Mais cette scène n'en fait pas partie. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Pour la première fois, [c=9f1001]Nobuo Terashima[/c] et moi-même allons jouer ensemble sur cette scène…

[c=ff0000]Fan[/c]_ Hé! Mais c'est pas la première fois!

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ T'as le sens de l'humour toi! La première fois, c'était pour [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] qu'on l'avait fait. Cette fois, on le fait pour [c=800040]Layla[/c].

A ces mots, [c=800040]Layla[/c] et [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] montent sur la scène, le sourire aux lèvres. [c=800040]Layla[/c] va reprendre une chanson de K, Only Human. C'est la première fois que les gens présents entendent cette version de la chanson. Personne ne se doute de rien quant au changement de programme. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas pour leur déplaire de passer plus de temps avec leurs groupes préférés. Seules [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] et [c=808000]Misato[/c] se doutent de quelque chose. Les chansons s'ensuivent. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] se mord la lèvre inférieure chaque fois que [c=D26106]Nana[/c] apparait sur scène. Quelque chose cloche. C'est le break musical. Tous les musiciens sont sur scène. Leurs instruments sont parfaitement coordonnés les uns aux autres. A la fin, [c=800040]Layla[/c] monte sur scène. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est un peu plus longue à venir.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Vous passez une bonne soirée? _La foule approuve une nouvelle fois. Vous vous doutiez bien que [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] et [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] ne sont pas réunis sur cette scène pour apparaitre en alternance. _

_Une ovation retentit. _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Non, aujourd'hui, les deux groupes rivaux que nous sommes vont vous présenter leur nouvelle chanson. Oui, j'ai bien dit leur. Car… _

_[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] et [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] ont enfin signé un accord permettant d'enregistrer un duo. _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Dont le single sortira le douze décembre. _

_[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ En attendant, nous allons vous interpréter ce morceau. _

_Les deux jeunes chanteuses se taisent et reculent légèrement. Les lumières s'éteignent à nouveau, replongeant la salle dans le noir. Seuls quelques spots éclairent la scène. [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] entame son solo puis [c=800040]Layla[/c] commence à chanter de sa voix cristalline soutenue par le rythme doux des guitares de [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] et [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] accompagné des basses de [c=00ffff]Shin[/c] et [c=804000]Takumi[/c]. Tout ceci est parfaitement accordé sur les batteries de [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et [c=ff8040]Naoki[/c]. Lorsque [c=D26106]Nana[/c] prend le micro après le break musical, elle fait un clin d'œil à [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] pour qu'elle comprenne que cette soirée et cette chanson lui sont toutes spécialement dédiées. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas et [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Les voix des deux chanteuses se conjuguent. C'est le refrain. Le regard de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est de plus en plus terne. La fatigue, ou plutôt, l'épuisement se fait de plus en plus net. Il faut que le concert se termine avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur scène. Ce qui provoquerait un nouveau scandale. Il ne reste que deux chansons avant la fin. Deux chansons que [c=800040]Layla[/c] et [c=D26106]Nana[/c] interprètent ensemble. Puis, ils partent tous en coulisses. Avant de remonter sur scène pour saluer le public. La foule est en délire. Ce concert est l'un des meilleurs auquel ils n'aient jamais assisté. Lorsque tous les artistes sont de nouveau en coulisses pour souffler, la lumière se rallume dans la salle et les spectateurs en sortent. Seuls restent les spectateurs V.I.P. qui sont amenés en coulisses par des gardes du corps. Tous, à l'exception d'[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] et [c=808000]Misato[/c], sont émerveillés. C'est la première fois pour eux. Durant le concert, ils se sont montrés moins discrets, moins timides. On peut comprendre qu'ils soient intimidés de voir leurs artistes préférés. _

_VIP_ Waouh! _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c] et [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] manquent à l'appel. Ils reviennent rapidement afin de ne pas soulever de soupçons. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] s'écroule sur un divan pour souffler. _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Aaaah! C'est toujours aussi bon de monter sur scène. J'prends toujours autant mon pied!_

_[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Euh… [c=D26106]Nana[/c]…_

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c] relève la tête et voit les spectateurs V.I.P. qui la regardent, surpris. _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Oups. Euh… Salut. _

_La surprise passée, les fans discutent avec leurs artistes préférés. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est affalée sur le divan et discute avec [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]. Mais la fatigue ne va pas en s'améliorant. Ni son état physique. Le regard de [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] accroche celui d'une jeune femme. Ils ne se quittent plus des yeux. Les autres discutent avec les membres de [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] et [c=00ffff]Shin[/c]. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] a pris une fan à part et discute vivement avec elle. Ils semblent se connaitre. La jeune femme se rapproche de [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] qui rougit à vue d'œil. Timides, ils n'osent pas se parler tout de suite. Il se fait de plus en plus tard. Après une dernière séance photo et dédicaces, les fans vont être reconduits vers la sortie. Oui mais… Une vague d'angoisse remplit tout à coup la salle de repos des artistes. Un silence lourd se met en place. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]! _

_[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c] s'est levée. Mais, étant vulnérable depuis quelques temps, elle s'est écroulée sur le sol, tremblante de tous ses membres. Un garde du corps entraine les fans dans une autre pièce tandis que [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] se penchent sur [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Les autres attendent en espérant que ce n'est pas grave et en se demandant en quoi être utile. C'était inévitable… _

_[align=center]Quelques heures plus tôt…[/align]_

_C'est l'arrive des artistes. En quelques heures, ils doivent se préparer, se maquiller, s'habiller, répéter. Tout cela pour être fin prêts pour l'heure H. Et c'est un mission de réussie grâce à un emploi du temps sur mesure établi en fonction du timing. Les artistes sont motivés et en pleine forme. Tous sauf un. [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] qui est complètement à la ramasse. Elle s'est levée avec un début de fièvre qui n'a cessé d'empirer au fil des heures. Personne, sauf [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], ne s'en est formalisé avant le début du concert. Quand le fait est devenue flagrant. Et là, impossible de faire marche arrière. Surtout quand le temps de délai est très court. Il ne reste plus qu'une demi heure avant le concert. Les spectateurs entrent par groupes dans la salle qui se remplit très vite. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] s'apprête à monter sur scène alors qu'elle frissonne. Elle a plus de 38° de fièvre. _

_[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]! T'es folle! Tu ne vas pas monter sur scène avec 39° de fièvre?_

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Parfaitement que si! Tu vas voir! _

_Et, contrairement à toutes les interdictions reçues, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] monte sur scène. _

_[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Elle est complètement folle! [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]!_

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ On en peut plus rien faire maintenant. Il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'il ne se passe rien pendant le concert. _

_[c=00ffff]Shin[/c]_ Il a raison, [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]. Si on intervient et qu'on annule le concert, les médias vont s'en donner à cœur joie. Surtout maintenant qu'elle est sur scène. _

_[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ [c=00ffff]Shin[/c]! Comment peux-tu cautionner ça?_

_[c=00ffff]Shin[/c]_ Je ne peux pas. Mais si on ne monte pas sur scène, ça va sembler étrange à tous les gens présents. _

_Dans la salle, tous les spectateurs sont entrés. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] fait son speech puis revient en coulisses avant de remonter sur scène. _

_[align=center][c=2a227c]_[/c][/align]_

_[c=ff0000]Shadow's[/c]_ La suite, vous la connaissez. Bye. Bye. _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Hé!_

_[align=center][c=2a227c]_[/c][/align]_

_«Qu'est-ce que cette auteure me veut à la fin? Me tuer? Mais elle est complètement folle! Mais je suis si faible à cette heure que je ne puis me battre contre elle. Où cela se finirait-il?» ([c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c])_


	15. Chapter 15

[size=14px][u]Chapitre 32[/u]: [u]

«[c=D26106]Nana[/c] gisait sur le sol froid de la salle de repos. Ce qui nous inquiétait, c'était la blancheur de son visage. Cette pâleur faisait un contraste effrayant avec ses cheveux sombres. Qu'avait-elle? » ([c=ff2591]Nana Komatsu[/c])

[align=center]Générique

Shadow of love, Trapnest[/align]

L'inquiétude se précise de plus en plus. Dans la pièce d'à côté, les fans se posent des questions. Ils sentent bien qu'il se passe quelque chose. Un autre garde du corps arrive. Il est rapidement briefé avant de partir aider ses collègues à faire sortir les fans.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=804000]Takumi[/c], appelle ton médecin. On va la ramener chez toi.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ D'accord.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=808000]Misato[/c], tu peux nous trouver [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]?

[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Bien sûr.

[c=808000]Misato[/c] disparait dans les entrailles des coulisses afin de trouver le manager de [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size].

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ [c=808000]Misato[/c]? Vous êtes encore là?

[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Mr [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c], je vous cherchais!

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Je n'en suis pas bien sûre mais [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] m'a envoyée vous chercher.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Je te suis.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] emboite le pas à [c=808000]Misato[/c] jusqu'à la salle de repos. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] a fait rapatrier tout le monde à l'hôtel sauf [c=6a102c]Ren[/c], [c=804000]Takumi[/c] et [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c].

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Kami!

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] n'a toujours pas repris connaissance et son état ne semble pas aller en s'améliorant.

[align=center][c=2a227c]_[/c][/align]

Sur un bateau, proche des Etats-Unis. Océan Atlantique.

Une jeune femme est appuyée sur la rambarde de l'avant du bateau. Elle observe la Statue de la Liberté qui se rapproche au fur et à mesure que l'embarcation avance.

?_ [c=D26106]Mika[/c]?

[c=D26106]Mika[/c]_ Hum?

[c=800040]Layla[/c] apparait dans le champ de vision de [c=D26106]Mika[/c].

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'aller en Amérique pour la première fois?

[c=D26106]Mika[/c]_ J'avoue que je suis assez excitée.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ C'est mon pays d'enfance. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des regrets.

[c=D26106]Mika[/c]_ Pourquoi cela?

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ J'aurais pu avoir une autre vie. Moins médiatique.

[c=D26106]Mika[/c]_ Il n'est jamais trop tard pour recommencer sa vie.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Qu'entend tu par là?

[c=800040]Layla[/c] regarde plus attentivement [c=D26106]Mika[/c] pour obtenir une réponse mais…

[align=center][c=2a227c]_[/c][/align]

Chez [c=804000]Takumi[/c]. Chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. 2h47.

La jeune chanteuse se réveille d'un coup, en sursaut.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Ca, c'est à toi de me le dire.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ [c=804000]Takumi[/c]? J'espère que tu ne pensais pas à me violer dans mon sommeil, sale pervers!

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles autant?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ On se le demande bien.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Pourquoi t'es si désagréable?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je me réveille et je te trouve à côté de moi. Pourquoi?

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Bon, ok. Si on allait plutôt discuter de l'autre côté afin de ne pas réveiller Ren?

Lentement, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] se lève. Le monde tourne. Elle est obligée de se rassoir.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Hmm…

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Ca va?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Pas top.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Viens.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c] entraine [c=D26106]Nana[/c] dans le salon où ils s'assoient sur le divan. Le jeune bassiste prend soin de ne pas allumer la lumière afin que la jeune chanteuse ne ressente aucune gène due au changement de clarté.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas?

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Tu as eu un malaise après le concert. Il semble que la fièvre et la fatigue ait pris le dessus sur toi. Le médecin demande à ce que tu te reposes beaucoup et que tu ne fasses pas d'efforts intenses.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Alors, pendant tout ce temps, j'étais inconsciente?

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Ca faisait bien deux heures que tu étais inconsciente.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] n'ajoute rien. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de [c=804000]Takumi[/c]. Surprise.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Merci.

Elle ferme les yeux et s'endort rapidement.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ De rien, [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. [c=804000]Takumi[/c] pose la tête de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] sur ses genoux. Inconsciemment, la chanteuse s'installe en position fœtale contre lui. [c=804000]Takumi[/c] s'enfonce dans le dossier du fauteuil en soupirant. Il attrape sa veste sur le dossier du divan et en recouvre [c=D26106]Nana[/c] afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid durant la nuit. A son tour, il s'endort.

[align=center]Le lendemain…[/align]

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] s'éveille lentement. Le jour est déjà levé. Il semble qu'elle soit la seule réveillée pour le moment. Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle dort sur les genoux de [c=804000]Takumi[/c] qui lui servent d'oreiller. D'abord interrogatrice sur ce fait, elle finit par se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Sachant que nul n'est levé, elle préfère se recoucher. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendort. Et se réveille quelques heures plus tard. Cette fois, seule.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Ce sont mes ronflements qui t'ont poussés à t'installer ici?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] se réveille totalement pour s'apercevoir que [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] est planté devant elle.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je ne savais pas que tu ronflais.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici alors?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] lui expose la situation en omettant toutefois d'évoquer le fait qu'elle ait dormi avec [c=804000]Takumi[/c]. [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] est peut-être un mec génial, il n'en reste pas moins jaloux. Alors, mieux vaut éviter qu'il s'énerve.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]! [i]_[c=D26106]Nana[/c] n'a pas le temps de réaliser qui l'appelle qu'une brunette la serre déjà dans ses bras.[/i] Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs!_

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Bonjour, [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Comment tu te sens? T'as faim? Tu veux quelque chose? _

_[c=6a102c]Ren[/c] ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant l'incrédulité de la chanteuse. _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire comme ça? _

_On sonne à la porte. [c=804000]Takumi[/c] va ouvrir. Il s'agit de [c=00ffff]Shin[/c] et… De [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c], [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], [c=800040]Layla[/c], [c=808000]Misato[/c] et [c=ff8040]Naoki[/c] sans oublier [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]. _

_[c=00ffff]Shin[/c]_ Bonjour, papa. _

_Et [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] de rire de plus belle. _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te marres comme un bossu, [c=6a102c]Ren[/c]. On a tous besoin de parents de substitution._

_[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Tu sous-entends qu'[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] serait ta mère et [c=804000]Takumi[/c], ton père?_

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Exactement._

_[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ [c=00ffff]Shin[/c], c'est toi qui influence ma meuf comme ça? _

_Tandis que tout le monde vient prendre des nouvelles de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] et discute du concert en riant, [c=804000]Takumi[/c] prend [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] à part. _

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]._

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm?_

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ J'ai un problème pour ce soir. Ca ne te dérange pas de dormir à la maison? _

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Aucunement mais…_

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Mr [c=ff8000]Kasai[/c] a convoqué les membres de [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] et je n'ai personne pour les deux filles. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais…_

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ D'accord._

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Merci. _

_Les heures passent, les rires s'effacent et, contrairement à ce qu'elle dit, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] se sent de plus en plus mal. _

_[align=center]Appartement 707. 19h07[/align]_

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] s'apprête à partir pour se rendre chez [c=804000]Takumi[/c]._

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=808000]Misato[/c], je passe la nuit chez [c=804000]Takumi[/c]. [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] va arriver d'une minute à l'autre_

_[c=808000]Misato[/c] approuve d'un signe de tête. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] se rend chez [c=804000]Takumi[/c] qui lui explique rapidement la situation. La question vient sur le tapis._

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=804000]Takumi[/c], pourquoi tu fais ça? _

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Quoi donc?_

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Tu prends soin de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. _

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Ils avaient raison. Elle a pris ma défense au risque de se foutre dans la merde. Je sais qu'elle l'a fait pour [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. A moi de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. _

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hum. Tu as changé [c=804000]Takumi[/c]. Enormément changé. _

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Je sais. Je suis devenu gentil. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] dort dans sa chambre. Je dois vraiment filer. Merci. _

_[c=804000]Takumi[/c] disparait dans la nuit. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] se laisse tomber sur le divan. Il sort son pc pour bosser jusqu'à ce qu'[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] pointe le bout de son nez. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Salut, [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]._

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Re-bonjour, [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]._

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], [c=D26106]Nana[/c] nous ment. _

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hum?_

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Elle ne va pas bien du tout._

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Depuis quand? _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Ca s'est fait plus clair il y a quelques heures. Elle n'a rien mangé et est allée se coucher. _

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Elle a pris son traitement?_

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Je lui ai fait prendre avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans sa chambre. Ca ne fait rien!_

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Calme toi. Aucune remède n'est pas miraculeux. Il faut patienter. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Je sors de sa chambre. La fièvre n'est plus là mais…_

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm?_

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Elle commence à tousser. _

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ On va la surveiller de près. Vas te reposer. Je m'en occupe. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ T'es sûr? _

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Tu ne dois pas t'épuiser. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ D'accord. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] part se coucher. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] retourne à son pc. _

_[align=center]Milieu de la nuit[/align]_

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], qui a fini par s'endormir, se lève pour boire un verre d'eau. En revenant, il passe près de la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] et sent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Discrètement, il s'approche du lit de la chanteuse. Elle suffoque comme si elle était en train de se noyer. _

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Merde!_

_Il monte sur le lit, s'agenouille à côté de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] et, l'état d'urgence étant déclaré, respire un bon coup pour pratiquer un bouche à bouche. La situation de l'après concert semble se répéter. Sauf que cette fois, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] n'en est pas consciente. _

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Tu nous as fait le coup une fois pas deux! Reviens avec nous! _

_« Non! Non! [c=D26106]Nana[/c], ce n'est pas le moment de nous abandonner! Bats-toi! Pense à tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à maintenant! Le projet [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size], ta réconciliation avec [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], … Te rappelles-tu de le réponse que tu as donnée à Ren suite à sa demande? C'est pas ton heure, [c=D26106]Nana[/c]! Alors, quoique tu décides, surtout, prends la bonne décision. Tu as encore des choses à vivre. Ne pars pas. Pas maintenant! » ([c=aad20c]Yasushi Takagi[/c])_


	16. Chapter 16

**[size=14px][u]Chapitre 33[/u]: [u]Réponses[/u] **

**«Je dormais paisiblement. Pourtant, un sentiment étrange me nouait la gorge. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qui se passait. A cet instant, je pensais que cela avait un rapport avec le cauchemar que je faisais. Cependant, ce sentiment continuait même une fois que j'étais réveillée. Là, j'ai tout de suite senti que c'était [c=D26106]Nana[/c] qui me lançait un S.O.S. Mais pourquoi?» ([c=ff2591]Nana Komatsu[/c]) **

**[align=center]Générique**

**Rose, Black Stones[/align]**

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] se réveille brusquement et se lève. Mais… Elle entend des pas dans l'appartement et prend peur. C'est à peine si elle ne court pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que les pas qu'elle a entendus sont ceux de [c=804000]Takumi[/c] qui vient de rentrer. Attiré par les bruits et les éclats de voix, il se dirige vers la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous allez réveiller…**

**Il se stoppe en plein élan. Sans un mot, il prend la relève de [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]. Durant peu de temps certes. La jeune chanteuse reprenant rapidement conscience. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que…**

**Le regard de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] passe de [c=804000]Takumi[/c], propre sur lui mais le regard fatigué, à [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], essoufflé… Et en caleçon. Un demi-sourire s'étale sur le visage de la chanteuse. A son tour, [c=804000]Takumi[/c] regarde [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] pour comprendre ce qui attire l'attention de la chanteuse. Surprise. **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ …**

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Le pervers n'est jamais celui qu'on croit. **

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ J'essayais seulement de te sauver la vie! **

**Une voix lointaine se fait entendre. **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]&[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Non! [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], n'entre pas! **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Bah pourquoi? **_**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] entre.**_** Je crois que j'ai compris! **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Tu devrais peut-être enfiler un fut'. Tu ne crois pas?**

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_… **

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] quitte la pièce. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Ben… Euh… **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Disons que certains jurons sont perceptibles.**

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ ? **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Tu as fait une nouvelle crise en dormant. Si [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] n'avait pas été là, tu y serais peut-être passée. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c] semble choquée d'apprendre cette nouvelle. **

'**Si [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] n'avait pas été là, tu y serais peut-être passée.'**

**«Il finit toujours par me sauver la vie. Serait-ce lui le héros de mon histoire?» ([c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c])**

**Elle se met brusquement à tousser. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] et [c=804000]Takumi[/c] l'aident à se calmer. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] revient. **

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Où est [c=6a102c]Ren[/c]? **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Mr [c=ff8000]Kasai[/c] l'a retenu plus longtemps. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Vous devriez vous reposer. Le concert a été épuisant et vous n'avez pas levé le pied depuis. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] a raison. D'autant plus que nous allons reprendre les répétitions pour le prochain concert. **

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Et tu en as plus besoin que n'importe qui. Tu dois suivre les conseils du médecin.**

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ C'est pour cela que vous allez tous sortir de ma chambre afin que je puisse me rendormir. **

**Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde évacue la pièce afin de laisser la chanteuse se reposer. **

**[align=center]Le lendemain… [/align]**

**Lorsque [c=D26106]Nana[/c] se réveille, elle ne voit personne auprès d'elle. Constatation décevante: [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] n'est pas rentré cette nuit. Autre fait, lorsqu'elle se lève, il n'y a personne. Elle est toute seule dans l'immense appartement du bassiste de [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size]. Elle pense qu'ils sont allés bosser et donc, après avoir avalé un petit déjeuner rapide, elle retourne se mettre au chaud dans son lit pour compenser sa solitude. A peine s'est-elle rendormie que des pas se font entendre dans l'appartement puis un miaulement. Le chat pousse la porte entrouverte de la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] et monte sur le lit. **

**Tsuki_ Miaou?**

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Hmm…**

**Tsuki_ Miaou! **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? **_**[c=D26106]Nana[/c] ouvre les yeux. **_**Tsuki?**

**[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Mr [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c], je crois que Tsuki a trouvé Mlle [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Reste là. J'y vais. **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] entre dans la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Cette dernière est couchée, son chat à ses côtés. Son entrée étonne grandement la chanteuse. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Hey! Qu'Est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, [c=ff8000]Gin[/c]? **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. On te ramène à l'internat de[u]Gaia[/u]. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Quoi? Vous voulez m'y envoyer une nouvelle fois?**

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ C'est pour ta sécurité. Tout le monde y est déjà installé. Il ne reste plus que toi. Les journalistes savent où chacun de vous habite. Ils ne vont tarder à arriver. S'ils te découvrent ici…**

**Ni une, ni deux. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] se lève et embarque son chat. Bien qu'en pyjama, elle court jusqu'au combi dans lequel elle s'enferme. [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] rejoint [c=808000]Misato[/c]. **

**[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve ici. **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Allons-y avant que les journalistes n'arrivent. **

**Après avoir vérifié que toutes les lumières soient éteintes et toutes les portes verrouillées, [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] et [c=808000]Misato[/c] descendent au combi et partent en direction de l'internat. **

**[align=center]Internat…[/align]**

**[c=ff8000]Yamagashi[/c]_ Ah! [c=ff8000]Gin[/c]! Vous nous ramenez la p'tite [c=D26106]Nana[/c]! **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je ne suis pas petite! **

**[c=ff8000]Yamagashi[/c]_ Toujours aussi teigneuse. **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Mr [c=ff8000]Yamagashi[/c], ne l'énervez pas. **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] conduit [c=D26106]Nana[/c] jusqu'à sa chambre. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ 602... **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Tout l'étage regroupe les membres de [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] et de [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size]. En prime, il y a a une chambre pour ton amie [c=D26106]Nana[/c] et pour [c=808000]Misato[/c]. Ici, vous serez à l'abri des paparazzis. La piscine a ouvert ses portes. Je te laisse t'installer. **

**Sur ce, [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] tourne les talons laissant [c=D26106]Nana[/c] seule avec [c=808000]Misato[/c] qui l'aide à installer ses affaires que le manager de [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] a fait venir avant que la chanteuse n'arrive. Tsuki, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre d'environnement, renifle tout ce qu'il trouve avant d'aller s'étaler sur le lit pour dormir. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je déteste cet endroit. **

**[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Il va falloir vous y faire, Mlle [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Apparemment, les dirigeants de [u]Gaia[/u] et de [u]Cookie Music[/u] ont décidé de tous vous loger ici pour un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce que les journalistes se calment en fait. Le concert semble les avoir rendus avides de potins. A vrai dire, ils veulent des réponses sur tout ce qui vous est arrivée depuis la fusillade. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Il est temps de mettre fin à tout ça. **

**[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Vous ne pensez pas à aller les voir tout de même?**

**Nana_ Non, bien sûr. Tu peux me dénicher un ordinateur portable? **

**[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Je peux essayer. **

**Le soir même, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] se retrouve pourvu du pc de [c=00ffff]Shin[/c]qui a consenti à lui prêter sans avoir d'explications. Alors, lorsque tout le monde dort, elle se met à taper un texte. D'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement. **

**[align=center]Le lendemain…[/align]**

**Les deux leaders des deux groupes sont attablés devant leur petit déjeuner. Tous deux ont en main un exemplaire de [u]****Search Magazine[/u]****. **

**[b][c=D26106]Nana[/c] Osaki: Les réponses à toutes vos questions[/b]**

**[u][b]La chanteuse de Blast répond à toutes les rumeurs sur son sujet[/b][/u]**

_[i]Chers fans, _

_Je sais que vous attendez tous des réponses à propos des évènements récents et des rumeurs qui circulent à mon sujet. Me conformant aux avis de ma boite et de mon médecin, je ne puis accorder un rendez-vous pour une interview à quelque journaliste que ce soit. Ceux-ci ne me lâcheront pas avant d'avoir eu leurs réponses. Pour être sûre d'avoir la paix et pouvoir me reposer avant de remonter sur scène, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette lettre afin de donner des réponses aux questions que tout le monde se pose. Cela dit, je m'en pose également. Les évènements récents qui me sont arrivés sont encore flous dans ma tête. Ne m'en veuillez pas donc si je n'approfondis pas certains détails. _

_Dans l'ordre des choses, il eut fallu que je commence par le commencement de tout ceci: la fusillade. Car, oui, c'est par cette fusillade que tout a débuté. Maintenant encore, je ne sais pas qui a attenté à ma vie. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'on voulait me tuer. Quelqu'un cherche à me nuire. C'est pour cela que je suis sous protection rapprochée chaque jour qui passe. Ce jour là, je venais de retrouver mon [c=ff2591]Hachikô[/c]. J'étais si heureuse que je l'ai emmenée se promener. Mon sang a été retrouvée sur les lieux uniquement parce que lorsque les balles ont fusé tout autour de nous, je me suis jetée à terre pour la protéger. Une balle m'a éraflée la joue. Lorsque les balles ont arrêté de pleuvoir, j'ai attrapé mon [c=ff2591]Hachikô[/c] pour rentrer à la maison. Je ne sais pas qui a tiré, je ne sais pas qui a cherché à me tuer. Mais je devais être protégée. J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée. Et pourtant, je l'ai caché. A tout le monde. Personne ne sut ce que je ressentais. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Personne ne savait comment j'allais jusqu'au concert. Oui, le concert de [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] où deux membres de [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] sont montés sur scène. Que s'est-il passé ce soir là? Ah, je me souviens! _

_Ce soir là, j'étais montée sur scène tout en sachant que ce concert se passerait mal pour moi. Et je n'avais pas tort. Peu de temps après, évitant les fans qui m'attendaient, je suis rentrée chez moi. C'est là que j'ai fait mon arrêt respiratoire. Circonstances atténuantes: fatigue extrême et baisse de régime. Rien de grave. Les quelques jours que j'ai passés à l'hôpital m'ont permis de me reposer et de reprendre des forces. Jusqu'à l'enlèvement. La fille qui était chez moi ce soir était une fan proche qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Elle se trouvait juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et, d'une certaine, façon, j'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur. _

_En effet, cette fan, je l'ai protégée. Tout comme l'enfant qui était enfermé avec nous. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser payer alors que les ravisseurs ne désiraient qu'une chose: des réponses. Ces mêmes réponses que vous voulez tous. Mais je suppose que vous avez tous suivis l'actualité durant la semaine de terreur que j'ai vécue. Vous avez forcément du voir le reportage. Sinon, je fais «confiance» à [u]__Search Magazine[/u]__ pour vous le retransmettre. Je me suis battue chaque jour pour survivre entre les mains de ses sauvages. J'ignore qui ils étaient, je me suis seulement battue contre eux chaque jour qui passait pour sauver ma peau et celles de mes compagnons. Et j'ai survécu. Eux aussi. Mais si [c=804000]Takumi[/c] Ichinose ne nous avait pas retrouvés, j'ignore si nous serions encore en vie aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, des séquelles persistent comme vous avez pu le voir lors du concert [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size]-[size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size]__. Ce sont des séquelles temporaires qui disparaitront avec le temps. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter._

_Par cette lettre, j'espère vous avoir fournis toutes les réponses que vous attendiez. J'ai tenté d'être la plus précise possible. _

_En espérant que vous continuerez à nous suivre,_

_[align=right][c=D26106]Nana[/c] O.[/align]_

A côté de lettre s'étale une photo de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] prise lors du concert. La légende parle d'elle-même: «Exaspérée d'être harcelée, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] Osaki nous adresse une lettre pour répondre à nos questions.»

[c=804000]Takumi[/c] pose son exemplaire sur la table et regarde [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c].

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Comment leur a-t-elle fait parvenir cette lettre?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Par le seul moyen qu'elle avait. Le réseau Internet.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Maintenant, on va être deux fois plus vigilent.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm.

[align=center]Une semaine plus tard… [/align]

L'article semble avoir fait son effet et les journalistes se sont calmés. Le second concert [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size]-[size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] arrive. Le single est sorti depuis quelques jours et se retrouve déjà en tête des charts. Plus d'un million d'exemplaires écoulés. C'est un carton. Jamais les artistes ne s'en seraient doutés. Ils en sont les premiers étonnés. Mais tout ne se passe bien que l'on pourrait le croire…

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]! [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]!

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] débarque en courant. Il s'arrête devant le leader de [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] et passe ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il est inquiet.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm?

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c] a un problème! Viens!

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] attrape le bras de [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et l'entraine dehors en courant.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c], que se passe t-il?

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Je te l'ai déjà dit!

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]! Que s'est-il passé avec [c=D26106]Nana[/c]?

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Regarde!

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] a entrainé [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] jusqu'à la piscine où [c=00ffff]Shin[/c] tient [c=D26106]Nana[/c] pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]? Qu'est-ce tu as? [i]_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] se précipite sur [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Cette dernière ne tient pas debout.[/i] [c=0000ff]_Shin[/c]. [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]. Racontez moi.

[c=00ffff]Shin[/c]_ Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas sortie.

[c=00ffff]Shin[/c]_ On pensait que ça lui ferait du bien.

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Mais, alors qu'on marchait, elle est tombée.

[c=00ffff]Shin[/c]_ Et depuis, elle est comme ça.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]? Tu m'entends? [i]_La pauvre chanteuse est incapable d'aligner deux mots. Elle divague. Son regard est complètement vide.[/i] [c=00ffff]_Shin[/c], aide moi! On va la mettre dans le combi. [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]! Vas chercher [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c].

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] part en courant. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] va pour passer un bras de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] sur ses épaules mais une réaction brusque de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] le bouscule. Perdant l'équilibre, il bascule dans la piscine, complètement sonné par le coup reçu.

[c=00ffff]Shin[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]!

«C'est pas possible! Serait-ce le Roi des Démons qui s'acharne contre nous? [c=D26106]Nana[/c] qui 'agit' comme un légume, [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] complètement sonné… Il va se noyer mais je ne peux rien faire au risque de laisser [c=D26106]Nana[/c] seule avec elle-même. Dans son état, c'est dangereux. Mais… Elle n'est pas en danger de mort par rapport à notre leader. Et si ce n'était pas le cas? Lequel sauver?» ([c=00ffff]Shin-Ichi Okazaki[/c])


	17. Chapter 17

**[size=14px][u]Chapitre 33[/u]: [u]Réponses[/u] **

**«Je dormais paisiblement. Pourtant, un sentiment étrange me nouait la gorge. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qui se passait. A cet instant, je pensais que cela avait un rapport avec le cauchemar que je faisais. Cependant, ce sentiment continuait même une fois que j'étais réveillée. Là, j'ai tout de suite senti que c'était [c=D26106]Nana[/c] qui me lançait un S.O.S. Mais pourquoi?» ([c=ff2591]Nana Komatsu[/c]) **

**[align=center]Générique**

**Rose, Black Stones[/align]**

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] se réveille brusquement et se lève. Mais… Elle entend des pas dans l'appartement et prend peur. C'est à peine si elle ne court pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que les pas qu'elle a entendus sont ceux de [c=804000]Takumi[/c] qui vient de rentrer. Attiré par les bruits et les éclats de voix, il se dirige vers la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous allez réveiller…**

**Il se stoppe en plein élan. Sans un mot, il prend la relève de [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]. Durant peu de temps certes. La jeune chanteuse reprenant rapidement conscience. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que…**

**Le regard de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] passe de [c=804000]Takumi[/c], propre sur lui mais le regard fatigué, à [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], essoufflé… Et en caleçon. Un demi-sourire s'étale sur le visage de la chanteuse. A son tour, [c=804000]Takumi[/c] regarde [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] pour comprendre ce qui attire l'attention de la chanteuse. Surprise. **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ …**

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Le pervers n'est jamais celui qu'on croit. **

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ J'essayais seulement de te sauver la vie! **

**Une voix lointaine se fait entendre. **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]&[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Non! [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], n'entre pas! **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Bah pourquoi? **_**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] entre.**_** Je crois que j'ai compris! **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Tu devrais peut-être enfiler un fut'. Tu ne crois pas?**

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_… **

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] quitte la pièce. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Ben… Euh… **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Disons que certains jurons sont perceptibles.**

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ ? **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Tu as fait une nouvelle crise en dormant. Si [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] n'avait pas été là, tu y serais peut-être passée. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c] semble choquée d'apprendre cette nouvelle. **

'**Si [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] n'avait pas été là, tu y serais peut-être passée.'**

**«Il finit toujours par me sauver la vie. Serait-ce lui le héros de mon histoire?» ([c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c])**

**Elle se met brusquement à tousser. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] et [c=804000]Takumi[/c] l'aident à se calmer. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] revient. **

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Où est [c=6a102c]Ren[/c]? **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Mr [c=ff8000]Kasai[/c] l'a retenu plus longtemps. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Vous devriez vous reposer. Le concert a été épuisant et vous n'avez pas levé le pied depuis. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] a raison. D'autant plus que nous allons reprendre les répétitions pour le prochain concert. **

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Et tu en as plus besoin que n'importe qui. Tu dois suivre les conseils du médecin.**

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ C'est pour cela que vous allez tous sortir de ma chambre afin que je puisse me rendormir. **

**Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde évacue la pièce afin de laisser la chanteuse se reposer. **

**[align=center]Le lendemain… [/align]**

**Lorsque [c=D26106]Nana[/c] se réveille, elle ne voit personne auprès d'elle. Constatation décevante: [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] n'est pas rentré cette nuit. Autre fait, lorsqu'elle se lève, il n'y a personne. Elle est toute seule dans l'immense appartement du bassiste de [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size]. Elle pense qu'ils sont allés bosser et donc, après avoir avalé un petit déjeuner rapide, elle retourne se mettre au chaud dans son lit pour compenser sa solitude. A peine s'est-elle rendormie que des pas se font entendre dans l'appartement puis un miaulement. Le chat pousse la porte entrouverte de la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] et monte sur le lit. **

**Tsuki_ Miaou?**

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Hmm…**

**Tsuki_ Miaou! **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? **_**[c=D26106]Nana[/c] ouvre les yeux. **_**Tsuki?**

**[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Mr [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c], je crois que Tsuki a trouvé Mlle [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Reste là. J'y vais. **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] entre dans la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Cette dernière est couchée, son chat à ses côtés. Son entrée étonne grandement la chanteuse. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Hey! Qu'Est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, [c=ff8000]Gin[/c]? **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. On te ramène à l'internat de[u]Gaia[/u]. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Quoi? Vous voulez m'y envoyer une nouvelle fois?**

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ C'est pour ta sécurité. Tout le monde y est déjà installé. Il ne reste plus que toi. Les journalistes savent où chacun de vous habite. Ils ne vont tarder à arriver. S'ils te découvrent ici…**

**Ni une, ni deux. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] se lève et embarque son chat. Bien qu'en pyjama, elle court jusqu'au combi dans lequel elle s'enferme. [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] rejoint [c=808000]Misato[/c]. **

**[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve ici. **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Allons-y avant que les journalistes n'arrivent. **

**Après avoir vérifié que toutes les lumières soient éteintes et toutes les portes verrouillées, [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] et [c=808000]Misato[/c] descendent au combi et partent en direction de l'internat. **

**[align=center]Internat…[/align]**

**[c=ff8000]Yamagashi[/c]_ Ah! [c=ff8000]Gin[/c]! Vous nous ramenez la p'tite [c=D26106]Nana[/c]! **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je ne suis pas petite! **

**[c=ff8000]Yamagashi[/c]_ Toujours aussi teigneuse. **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Mr [c=ff8000]Yamagashi[/c], ne l'énervez pas. **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] conduit [c=D26106]Nana[/c] jusqu'à sa chambre. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ 602... **

**[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Tout l'étage regroupe les membres de [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] et de [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size]. En prime, il y a a une chambre pour ton amie [c=D26106]Nana[/c] et pour [c=808000]Misato[/c]. Ici, vous serez à l'abri des paparazzis. La piscine a ouvert ses portes. Je te laisse t'installer. **

**Sur ce, [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] tourne les talons laissant [c=D26106]Nana[/c] seule avec [c=808000]Misato[/c] qui l'aide à installer ses affaires que le manager de [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] a fait venir avant que la chanteuse n'arrive. Tsuki, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre d'environnement, renifle tout ce qu'il trouve avant d'aller s'étaler sur le lit pour dormir. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je déteste cet endroit. **

**[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Il va falloir vous y faire, Mlle [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Apparemment, les dirigeants de [u]Gaia[/u] et de [u]Cookie Music[/u] ont décidé de tous vous loger ici pour un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce que les journalistes se calment en fait. Le concert semble les avoir rendus avides de potins. A vrai dire, ils veulent des réponses sur tout ce qui vous est arrivée depuis la fusillade. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Il est temps de mettre fin à tout ça. **

**[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Vous ne pensez pas à aller les voir tout de même?**

**Nana_ Non, bien sûr. Tu peux me dénicher un ordinateur portable? **

**[c=808000]Misato[/c]_ Je peux essayer. **

**Le soir même, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] se retrouve pourvu du pc de [c=00ffff]Shin[/c]qui a consenti à lui prêter sans avoir d'explications. Alors, lorsque tout le monde dort, elle se met à taper un texte. D'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement. **

**[align=center]Le lendemain…[/align]**

**Les deux leaders des deux groupes sont attablés devant leur petit déjeuner. Tous deux ont en main un exemplaire de [u]****Search Magazine[/u]****. **

**[b][c=D26106]Nana[/c] Osaki: Les réponses à toutes vos questions[/b]**

**[u][b]La chanteuse de Blast répond à toutes les rumeurs sur son sujet[/b][/u]**

_[i]Chers fans, _

_Je sais que vous attendez tous des réponses à propos des évènements récents et des rumeurs qui circulent à mon sujet. Me conformant aux avis de ma boite et de mon médecin, je ne puis accorder un rendez-vous pour une interview à quelque journaliste que ce soit. Ceux-ci ne me lâcheront pas avant d'avoir eu leurs réponses. Pour être sûre d'avoir la paix et pouvoir me reposer avant de remonter sur scène, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette lettre afin de donner des réponses aux questions que tout le monde se pose. Cela dit, je m'en pose également. Les évènements récents qui me sont arrivés sont encore flous dans ma tête. Ne m'en veuillez pas donc si je n'approfondis pas certains détails. _

_Dans l'ordre des choses, il eut fallu que je commence par le commencement de tout ceci: la fusillade. Car, oui, c'est par cette fusillade que tout a débuté. Maintenant encore, je ne sais pas qui a attenté à ma vie. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'on voulait me tuer. Quelqu'un cherche à me nuire. C'est pour cela que je suis sous protection rapprochée chaque jour qui passe. Ce jour là, je venais de retrouver mon [c=ff2591]Hachikô[/c]. J'étais si heureuse que je l'ai emmenée se promener. Mon sang a été retrouvée sur les lieux uniquement parce que lorsque les balles ont fusé tout autour de nous, je me suis jetée à terre pour la protéger. Une balle m'a éraflée la joue. Lorsque les balles ont arrêté de pleuvoir, j'ai attrapé mon [c=ff2591]Hachikô[/c] pour rentrer à la maison. Je ne sais pas qui a tiré, je ne sais pas qui a cherché à me tuer. Mais je devais être protégée. J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée. Et pourtant, je l'ai caché. A tout le monde. Personne ne sut ce que je ressentais. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Personne ne savait comment j'allais jusqu'au concert. Oui, le concert de [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] où deux membres de [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] sont montés sur scène. Que s'est-il passé ce soir là? Ah, je me souviens! _

_Ce soir là, j'étais montée sur scène tout en sachant que ce concert se passerait mal pour moi. Et je n'avais pas tort. Peu de temps après, évitant les fans qui m'attendaient, je suis rentrée chez moi. C'est là que j'ai fait mon arrêt respiratoire. Circonstances atténuantes: fatigue extrême et baisse de régime. Rien de grave. Les quelques jours que j'ai passés à l'hôpital m'ont permis de me reposer et de reprendre des forces. Jusqu'à l'enlèvement. La fille qui était chez moi ce soir était une fan proche qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Elle se trouvait juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et, d'une certaine, façon, j'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur. _

_En effet, cette fan, je l'ai protégée. Tout comme l'enfant qui était enfermé avec nous. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser payer alors que les ravisseurs ne désiraient qu'une chose: des réponses. Ces mêmes réponses que vous voulez tous. Mais je suppose que vous avez tous suivis l'actualité durant la semaine de terreur que j'ai vécue. Vous avez forcément du voir le reportage. Sinon, je fais «confiance» à [u]__Search Magazine[/u]__ pour vous le retransmettre. Je me suis battue chaque jour pour survivre entre les mains de ses sauvages. J'ignore qui ils étaient, je me suis seulement battue contre eux chaque jour qui passait pour sauver ma peau et celles de mes compagnons. Et j'ai survécu. Eux aussi. Mais si [c=804000]Takumi[/c] Ichinose ne nous avait pas retrouvés, j'ignore si nous serions encore en vie aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, des séquelles persistent comme vous avez pu le voir lors du concert [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size]-[size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size]__. Ce sont des séquelles temporaires qui disparaitront avec le temps. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter._

_Par cette lettre, j'espère vous avoir fournis toutes les réponses que vous attendiez. J'ai tenté d'être la plus précise possible. _

_En espérant que vous continuerez à nous suivre,_

_[align=right][c=D26106]Nana[/c] O.[/align]_

A côté de lettre s'étale une photo de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] prise lors du concert. La légende parle d'elle-même: «Exaspérée d'être harcelée, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] Osaki nous adresse une lettre pour répondre à nos questions.»

[c=804000]Takumi[/c] pose son exemplaire sur la table et regarde [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c].

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Comment leur a-t-elle fait parvenir cette lettre?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Par le seul moyen qu'elle avait. Le réseau Internet.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Maintenant, on va être deux fois plus vigilent.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm.

[align=center]Une semaine plus tard… [/align]

L'article semble avoir fait son effet et les journalistes se sont calmés. Le second concert [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size]-[size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] arrive. Le single est sorti depuis quelques jours et se retrouve déjà en tête des charts. Plus d'un million d'exemplaires écoulés. C'est un carton. Jamais les artistes ne s'en seraient doutés. Ils en sont les premiers étonnés. Mais tout ne se passe bien que l'on pourrait le croire…

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]! [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]!

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] débarque en courant. Il s'arrête devant le leader de [size=16px][b]Blast[/b][/size] et passe ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il est inquiet.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm?

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c] a un problème! Viens!

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] attrape le bras de [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et l'entraine dehors en courant.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c], que se passe t-il?

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Je te l'ai déjà dit!

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]! Que s'est-il passé avec [c=D26106]Nana[/c]?

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Regarde!

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] a entrainé [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] jusqu'à la piscine où [c=00ffff]Shin[/c] tient [c=D26106]Nana[/c] pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]? Qu'est-ce tu as? [i]_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] se précipite sur [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Cette dernière ne tient pas debout.[/i] [c=0000ff]_Shin[/c]. [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]. Racontez moi.

[c=00ffff]Shin[/c]_ Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas sortie.

[c=00ffff]Shin[/c]_ On pensait que ça lui ferait du bien.

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Mais, alors qu'on marchait, elle est tombée.

[c=00ffff]Shin[/c]_ Et depuis, elle est comme ça.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]? Tu m'entends? [i]_La pauvre chanteuse est incapable d'aligner deux mots. Elle divague. Son regard est complètement vide.[/i] [c=00ffff]_Shin[/c], aide moi! On va la mettre dans le combi. [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]! Vas chercher [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c].

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] part en courant. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] va pour passer un bras de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] sur ses épaules mais une réaction brusque de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] le bouscule. Perdant l'équilibre, il bascule dans la piscine, complètement sonné par le coup reçu.

[c=00ffff]Shin[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]!

«C'est pas possible! Serait-ce le Roi des Démons qui s'acharne contre nous? [c=D26106]Nana[/c] qui 'agit' comme un légume, [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] complètement sonné… Il va se noyer mais je ne peux rien faire au risque de laisser [c=D26106]Nana[/c] seule avec elle-même. Dans son état, c'est dangereux. Mais… Elle n'est pas en danger de mort par rapport à notre leader. Et si ce n'était pas le cas? Lequel sauver?» ([c=00ffff]Shin-Ichi Okazaki[/c])


	18. Chapter 18

[size=14px][b]Chapitre 35[/u]: [u]Diagnostic[/u][/size]

«I'm your shining star, [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. I'd never be able to let you alone again. Please, stay with us. I couldn't bear your absence…» ([c=ff2591]Nana Komatsu[/c])

[align=center]Générique

Lucy , Black Stones[/align]

Peu de temps qu'[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] ne revienne avec le médecin, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] ouvre les yeux. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] est près d'elle et lui tient la main. Sentant comme un sentiment paternel, elle se sent, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en sécurité.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]? Comment tu te sens?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Pas très bien… [i]_Elle tousse.[/i] _Mais tu es là… C'est le principal pour moi…

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] revient avec le médecin. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] reste assis près de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Il la rassure, lui dit que ce n'est qu'une précaution.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Hum…

Les yeux de la chanteuse sont éclatés et injectés de sang. Son regard est éteint, sa mine, défaite. Son teint est pâle. Le médecin l'examine. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] veut qu'il la laisse tranquille. Elle est fatiguée, si fatiguée… Après ce qui parait être une éternité pour [c=D26106]Nana[/c], le médecin se redresse.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Alors, docteur?

Dr_ Il n'y a pas de quoi vous inquiéter, Mr [c=aad20c]Takagi[/c]. Mlle Osaki ne souffre que d'une légère grippe.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Légère?

Dr_ Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos et du traitement spécifique à ce genre de cas.

Le médecin fait une ordonnance qu'il tend à [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c].

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Combien nous devons-nous, Dr?

Dr_ Je suis payé par l'agence, Mr [c=aad20c]Takagi[/c]. Prévenez juste votre manager. Et aidez Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c] à se remettre sur pied.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Personne ne doit être au courant de ceci.

Dr_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr [c=aad20c]Takagi[/c]. Je suis tenu au secret médical.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hum. Merci.

Dr_ Au revoir.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Au revoir, Dr.

Le médecin sort de la chambre.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], tu ne dois pas rester trop longtemps auprès de [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Bah, pourquoi?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ A cause du bébé. Si tu attrapes ce qu'elle a, ça peut nuire à sa santé.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Oui, tu as raison. Mais je veux prendre soin d'elle.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Je comprends. Elle dort là. Je pense qu'elle va vouloir manger.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] ouvre la porte et rentre dans [c=ff8000]Gin[/c] qui vient voir [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Toh!

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Oh! Excusez moi, [c=ff8000]Gin[/c].

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Ce n'est pas grave.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Vous venez voir [c=D26106]Nana[/c]?

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ C'est exact.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], on a du appeler un médecin.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ C'est pire?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm. [c=D26106]Nana[/c], ferme la porte, je te prie.

Au lieu de sortir, [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] reste dans la pièce et ferme la porte.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Elle est montée en fièvre cette nuit. Elle est vraiment très faible. Cette fois, elle ne s'en remettra pas comme ça. On doit annuler tout projet.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ J'ai appelé Mr [c=ff8000]Kawano[/c] hier soir. Il veut tenir une réunion avec Mr [c=ff8000]Kasai[/c], [c=804000]Takumi[/c] et toi avant de prendre une décision. Il veut aussi venir ici même pour voir l'état de [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Il ne nous croit pas?

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Il préfère en être sûr. En attendant, nous devons nous isoler et protéger [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Personne ne doit entrer dans sa chambre sans y avoir été autorisé au préalable.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=ff8000]Gin[/c], le concert est dans cinq jours! Il faut le reculer maintenant! [c=ff8000]Kawano[/c] doit venir aujourd'hui même!

Le regard furieux de [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] fait peur à [c=ff8000]Gin[/c] qui recule.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Je vais voir avec Mr [c=ff8000]Kawano[/c].

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Fais donc ça.

Et [c=ff8000]Gin[/c] de partir en courant.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]! Reste calme, stp. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] n'a pas besoin de ça.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Ouais. T'as raison.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] respire un grand coup.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Ca va aller?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Ouais. Transmets l'ordonnance à [c=808000]Misato[/c]. Elle pourra aller à la pharmacie sans problème contrairement à nous.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Reste calme surtout. Veille sur [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] sort de la pièce. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] flanche. Il se laisse glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol. Il possède une information que personne ne connait à propos de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Pour n'inquiéter personne et surtout pas la chanteuse, [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] garde cette information confidentielle…

[align=center]Quelques heures plus tôt…[/align]

Alors que tout le monde dort, [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] surveille [c=D26106]Nana[/c] dont l'état se dégrade au fil des heures. Il est près de quatre heures du matin. Son portable vibre soudainement. Il s'agit d'un numéro inconnu. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] décroche.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Allô?

[c=ff8000]Azuma[/c]_ Mr [c=aad20c]Takagi[/c]?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ C'est exact.

[c=ff8000]Azuma[/c]_ Je suis le Dr [c=ff8000]Azuma[/c]. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre amie, Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c].

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Que voulez vous?

[c=ff8000]Azuma[/c]_ J'ai les résultats des scans de Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c]. Son cerveau n'a rien. Ce genre de réaction ne devrait plus se reproduire…

Le ton du médecin est hésitant. Malgré la fatigue, [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] le remarque.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dr?

[c=ff8000]Azuma[/c]_ J'ai observé quelque chose en comparant les résultats de la toxicologie à ceux des scans.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Et?

[c=ff8000]Azuma[/c]_ J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. On ne pourrait être fixé que si Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c] acceptait des examens plus approfondis. Cependant, je suis navré de vous appeler si tard pour vous annoncer une si mauvaise nouvelle.

Silence.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Docteur?

[c=ff8000]Azuma[/c]_ Les examens montrent que Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c] serait atteinte d'une maladie grave. Si je ne me trompe pas, il se peut qu'elle meure avant la fin de l'année.

La nouvelle jette un froid.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Vous êtes sûr?

[c=ff8000]Azuma[/c]_ Pas à 100%. Mais si vous voyez son état se dégrader dans les jours, ou peut-être même les heures qui viennent, il faudra la faire hospitaliser.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Qu'entendez-vous par «se dégrader»?

[c=ff8000]Azuma[/c]_ Montées de fièvre, expectorations, difficultés à respirer…

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Si cela arrivait, elle aurait une chance d'y survivre?

[c=ff8000]Azuma[/c]_ Si c'était le cas, Mr [c=aad20c]Takagi[/c]. Il ya vraiment très peu de chance qu'elle s'en sorte. Très peu de chance.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Merci de votre franchise, Dr.

[c=ff8000]Azuma[/c]_ J'aurais préféré ne pas vous annoncer une si triste nouvelle. J'espère que tout ira bien pour Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c].

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Moi aussi, Dr. [i]_Il raccroche.[/i] Oui, moi aussi…_

_[align=center][c=2a227c]_[/c][/align]_

_[align=center]Retour à notre heure… [/align]_

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] ferme les yeux. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi impuissant pour aider son amie. Quelque chose de grave va lui arriver et il ne peut strictement rien faire. _

_«Si [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est réellement atteinte de cette maladie, elle va mourir sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Comment vais-je l'annoncer aux autres?» ([c=aad20c]Yasushi Takagi[/c]) _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]? Tout va bien? _

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ J'aimerai bien que ce soit le cas. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ ? _

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Si l'état de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] continue d'empirer de cette façon, il faudra la transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche. _

_[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ …_

_[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Il se pourrait qu'elle couve quelque chose de grave. _

_«Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Le ton de [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] ne présumait rien de bon. Savait-il quelque chose sur l'état de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] que nous ignorions tous? Probablement. Mais je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne révélerait pas une information qui pourrait inquiéter tout le monde. Mais tout de même, il s'agit de [c=D26106]Nana[/c], pourquoi veut-il me le cacher?» ([c=ff2591]Nana Komatsu[/c]) _


	19. Chapter 19

[size=14px][u]Chapitre 36[/u]: [u]Réunion[/u]

« J'avais l'impression d'être tombée de haut. De très haut. La chute avait été si vertigineuse qu'en m'en étourdit. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] couvait-elle quelque chose de grave? Allait-elle y laisser sa peau? J'avais cette impression en regardant [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]. Et cela me faisait peur. Très peur… » ([c=D26106]Nana Komatsu[/c])

[align=center]Générique

A little pain, Trapnest[/align]

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] reste là à regarder [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] espérant peut-être qu'il se lèverait et qu'il lui fournirait de plus amples explications. Au lieu de ça, il reste assis là à fixer le sol d'un air absent. Non, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] n'agit pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Soudain, il se lève et quitte la chambre comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Dans le couloir, il se heurte à [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] et [c=804000]Takumi[/c].

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Hé! Tu vas où comme ça?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Où allez vous?

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ On va voir [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Bizarrement, elle ne sort plus de sa chambre ces derniers temps. T'y serais pas pour quelque chose?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Désolé mais ça va pas être possible.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Et pourquoi cela?

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Il a raison. Pourquoi? Il faut qu'on la voie à propos du prochain concert.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Il n'y aura pas de prochain concert.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

C'est-ce moment que choisit [c=ff8000]Gin[/c] pour arriver avec Mr [c=ff8000]Kawano[/c].

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Ca, c'est pas bon.

Mr [c=ff8000]Kasai[/c] les accompagne.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Pas bon du tout.

[c=ff8000]Kawano[/c]_ Mr [c=aad20c]Takagi[/c], j'espère que tout ceci rime à quelque chose.

[c=ff8000]Kasai[/c]_ Nous avons autre chose à faire que de gérer les caprices de stars.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Allons, messieurs. Mr [c=aad20c]Takagi[/c] est un homme sérieux. Il s'inquiète pour notre chanteuse, c'est tout.

Cette phrase de [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] fait réagir Ren au quart de tour. Il empoigne [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et le plaque contre le mur.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Hein! Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ …

[c=ff8000]Kawano[/c]_ Mr [c=6a102c]Honjo[/c]! Lâchez-le voyons!

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c] regarde [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] d'une manière que personne ne peut comprendre. Son regard est à la fois triste et furieux. Un regard de frère trahi. La tension est à son comble. [c=804000]Takumi[/c] intervient et sépare les deux «frères». [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] est choqué par la réaction de son ami. Il ne se relève pas immédiatement lorsque [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] relâche sa pression et s'écroule sur le sol .[c=804000]Takumi[/c] empêche [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] de lui ressauter dessus puis il aide le jeune avocat à se relever. Tellement abasourdi par cette soudaine attaque, [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] n'obtempère pas. [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] l'entraine. Messieurs [c=ff8000]Kawano[/c] et [c=ff8000]Kasai[/c] suivent. [c=804000]Takumi[/c] retient [c=6a102c]Ren[/c].

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave! Sinon, tu me le paieras, le chauve!

[c=804000]Takumi[/c] plaque [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] contre le mur et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Arrête, [c=6a102c]Ren[/c]. Arrête.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c] regarde [c=804000]Takumi[/c] dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne cille pas.

«Moi, je prends le monopole des méchants.»

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c] se remémore cette phrase prononcée par le Grand Seigneur de [size=16px][b]Trapnest[/b][/size] quelques mois plus tôt. Il détourne les yeux.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ [c=804000]Takumi[/c], lâche-le maintenant.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c] hésite encore quelques secondes puis lâche [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] qui s'enfuit.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Qu'Est-ce qui se passe chez lui?

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Je demanderai plutôt ce qui se passe avec [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Ouais. Si [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] nous empêche d'aller la voir, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

[c=800040]Layla[/c]_ Il a également dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre concert.

[c=ff8040]Naoki[/c]_ QUOI?

[c=ff8040]Naoki[/c] capte la fin de la conversation.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ On n'en sait pas plus, [c=ff8040]Naoki[/c]. Alors, ne pose pas de questions stupides.

[c=ff8040]Naoki[/c]_ Kami! Une malédiction nous frappe. On va tous mourir!

Exaspération de [c=804000]Takumi[/c].

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Quand grandiras-tu?

[c=ff8040]Naoki[/c]_ [c=804000]Takumi[/c], dans, la vie, il est essentiel de garder une âme d'enfant. Je n'ai point envie de finir comme toi.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ …

[align=center]Chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c][/align]

La surprise est grande pour le directeur de Blast lorsqu'il découvre l'état de sa chanteuse.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Mr [c=ff8000]Kawano[/c], nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] doit se reposer.

[c=ff8000]Kawano[/c]_ Vous avez raison.

[c=ff8000]Kasai[/c]_ Nous tiendrons la réunion aujourd'hui même. Y a-t-il une salle où nous pourrions nous installer?

[c=ff8000]Kawano[/c]_ Si. Bien sûr.

[c=ff8000]Takafumi Kawano[/c] et [c=ff8000]Hideki Kasai[/c] quittent la pièce suivis par [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] reste seule au chevet de [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=ff8000]Kawano[/c]_ [c=ff8000]Gin[/c], nous allons emprunter la grande salle du rez de chaussée. Faites en sorte de nous trouver Mr [c=804000]Ichinose[/c] et de nous le ramener.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Bien, monsieur.

[c=ff8000]Gin[/c] part à la recherche de [c=804000]Takumi[/c] tandis que les deux directeurs et le jeune avocat descendent…

[align=center]Quelques heures plus tard…

Salle de réunion, 13h02 [/align]

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c], [c=ff8040]Naoki[/c], [c=800040]Layla[/c], [c=00fff]Shin[/c] et [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] attendent devant la porte de la salle de réunion pour savoir ce qu'il en est. La nouvelle a fait le tour de l'internat. Chaque artiste présent demande des nouvelles de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] mais personne n'en possède étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas l'autorisation nécessaire pour la voir. [c=00fff]Shin[/c] et [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] ne l'ont pas vue depuis leurs tours de garde où son état était à peu près stable.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Ca fait des heures qu'ils sont enfermés là dedans. Ils ont l'intention de sortir ou de bavasser encore pendant des heurs?

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ [c=6a102c]Ren[/c], ce n'est pas en t'énervant que ça ira plus vite.

Au moment où [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] finit sa phrase, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvre sur [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et [c=804000]Takumi[/c] qui sortent. Seuls.

[c=00fff]Shin[/c]_ Alors?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Je ne peux pas vous répéter ce qui a été dit.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Donne nous des nouvelles au moins de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]!

Le ton de [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] montre une certaine rancœur à l'égard de son ami. La question persiste: Pourquoi?

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ [c=6a102c]Ren[/c]. Calme-toi.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Laisse. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est malade. Et cela peut-être grave. Si son état ne se stabilise pas rapidement, elle devra être transportée à l'hôpital.

Silence total. Rien ne vient le rompre. Sauf un portable qui vibre.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? C'est peut-être important.

Pour contredire la fureur de son ami, [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] éteint son téléphone et quitte le couloir sans un mot. Il monte à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il s'y enferme toujours en silence. Les minutes passent. Les couloirs sont déserts. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] a ignoré l'appel sans même se préoccuper de l'appelant. Et si cet appel était réellement important? Quelqu'un passe dans le couloir. Un miaulement se fait entendre. Et encore le silence. Pesant. Inquiétant. Angoissant même.

«Le silence. Un havre de paix ou l'enfer de l'angoisse. C'est étonnant comme il peut avoir plusieurs interprétations…» ([c=aad20c]Yasushi Takagi[/c])

Le silence cesse soudain lorsque quelqu'un vient tambouriner violemment contre la porte du jeune batteur en hurlant. Reconnaissant la voix d'[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], - et surpris par l'inquiétude qu'elle contient - il ouvre la porte.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]! Viens! Dépêche toi!

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] se laisse entrainer par [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] jusqu'à la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Surprise.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ …

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Elle dormait. Son état empirait mais elle dormait. Et là, elle… Elle s'est mise à manquer d'air d'un coup comme si elle faisait une crise et… Et…

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Rappelle le médecin. Cette fois, on l'emmène à l'hôpital!

«[c=D26106]Nana[/c], je t'en prie. Tiens le coup. Ne nous quitte pas. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. On a encore des tas de choses à vivre toutes les deux. Ne pars pas. Je t'en supplie. Reste à mes côtés…» ([c=ff2591]Nana Komatsu[/c])


	20. Chapter 20

[size=14px][u]Chapitre 37[/u]: [u]Poursuite[/u]

«On a rappelé le médecin en priant pour qu'il revienne vite. S'il n'arrive pas à temps, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] mourra…» ([c=ff2591]Nana Komatsu[/c])

[align=center]Générique

Winter Sleep, Trapnest[/align]

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] s'assoit sur le lit et prend la main de [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Tiens le coup, [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Ne nous abandonne pas.

'Je ne suis pas censé être à ses côtés. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui devrait. C'est [c=6a102c]Ren[/c]…' ([c=aad20c]Yasushi Takagi[/c])

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] est à présent réveillée. Sous le manque d'air, la chanteuse panique. Ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] tente de la calmer . Mais il est perdu dans ses pensées.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], qu'est-ce que tu fous?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Donne moi ton portable!

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Hein?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Donne le moi!

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] lui tend son portable sans savoir quelle utilité il en aura. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] sort de la pièce pour téléphoner à [c=6a102c]Ren[/c]…

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ [c=ff2591]Hachikô[/c]?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=6a102c]Ren[/c], c'est [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c].

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c] a besoin de toi. Maintenant plus que jamais.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] raccroche sans même donner d'explications à son ami. Son ami qui reste pétrifié d'incrédulité au milieu du couloir.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ [c=6a102c]Ren[/c]?

[c=ff8040]Naoki[/c]_ Qui c'était?

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Ca va pas?

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c] en prend pas la peine de leur répondre. Il part en courant vers le premier ascenseur. S'énervant de sa lenteur et pour calmer sa colère, il frappe un grand coup dans la paroi. La porte s'ouvre au deuxième étage. Un homme qui semble pressé monte dans la cage d'ascenseur. L'ascenseur poursuit sa lente ascension. Il s'arrête enfin au sixième étage et s'ouvre. Les deux hommes s'élancent vers la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] tandis que [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] empoigne [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] pour lui en coller une, le petit homme entre dans la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=6a102c]REN[/c]! CALME TOI! ET RENTRE DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE CHAMBRE!

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c] lâche [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et commence à se relever mais au dernier moment, il lui colle un pain avant de se ruer dans la chambre. Il reste stupéfait. Le petit homme pressé s'affaire autour de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] dont l'état de santé laisse à désirer. [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] devine qu'il s'agit d'un médecin.

Dr_ Ah, Mr [c=6a102c]Honjo[/c]. S'il vous plait, aidez la à se calmer.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c] s'assoit sur le lit pour tenter de calmer [c=D26106]Nana[/c] bien qu'il ne sache pas comment faire. Jamais il n'a fait ça. Non. C'est toujours [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] qui est près de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] lorsqu'elle ne va pas bien. Toujours. Et là, il se rend compte de l'erreur stupide qu'il a faite.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Hé, merde! Je suis vraiment con!

Dans le couloir, [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] revient en courant. Le corps étendu près de la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] l'intrigue. Lorsqu'elle s'approche, elle réalise qu'il s'agit de [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], complètement sonné. Elle s'agenouille à côté de lui.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]? Réponds moi s'il te plait. Que s'est-il passé?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Rien.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Tu te fous de ma gueule là?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] s'assoit contre le mur.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Ne te soucie pas de moi. Occupes toi de [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Le médecin a appelé un hélicoptère. Il est sur le toit.

Deux médecins et un infirmier accourent et rentrent dans la chambre. Des ordres et des termes médicaux sont criés. Un autre homme arrive avec une civière. Il s'arrête à la hauteur de [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c].

?_ Bonjour, je suis [c=ff8000][c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c] Takaya[/c]. Je suis le pilote de l'hélico. Vous savez où se situe la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c]?

Trouvant l'homme fort mignon, sympathique et poli, [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] lui montre la porte de la chambre sans hésiter.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ C'est là.

[c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c]_ Merci.

Le pilote entre dans la chambre.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Canon!

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm. Souhaiterais-tu commettre des infidélités?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Ce n'est pas le moment. [c=D26106]Nana[/c]…

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ N'en dis pas plus.

Le silence retombe rapidement sur le couloir. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvre. Les médecins et l'ambulancier sortent au pas de course. Le pilote suit.

[c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c]_ Un seul est un seul d'entre vous peut nous accompagner. Un seul.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] et [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] se regardent.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], c'est à toi d'y aller. Tu as toujours été là pour elle.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Raison de plus pour que ça change. Vas-y.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Sûr?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ File!

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c] se lance à la suite du pilote jusqu'à l'hélicoptère dans lequel il monte à l'arrière en compagnie du médecin de bord et de l'infirmier ainsi que de [c=D26106]Nana[/c], inconsciente, sous assistance respiratoire et moniteur cardiaque. Le cœur de [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] loupe un battement. Il entre dans un état second. On lui tend un casque afin qu'il puisse communiquer avec les «passagers» et le pilote. Peu après le décollage, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] ouvre les yeux. Le médecin lui donne un casque pour communiquer avec elle.

?_ Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c], vous m'entendez? [i]_[c=D26106]Nana[/c] tourne son regard vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'entend.[/i] Je suis le Dr [c=ff8000]Takezo Tayumi[/c]. L'homme que vous voyez là bas et qui vérifie vos constantes, c'est mon infirmier, [c=ff8000]Nobuo Yatashi[/c]. Comment sont-elles? _

_[c=ff8000]Yatashi[/c]_ Les constantes sont revenues à la normale. _

_[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ C'est bon signe. Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c], savez-vous où vous êtes? _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c] prend une bouffée d'air. _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Non… _

_[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Vous êtes à bord d'un hélicoptère qui vous emmène en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. Combien de temps, [c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c]? _

_[c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c]_ Trois minutes à tout casser. _

_[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Bien. _

_[c=ff8000]Yatashi[/c]_ [c=ff8000]Takezo[/c], elle nous lâche! _

_[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c], s'il vous plait, restez avec nous, d'accord? _

_Poussé par la peur de perdre la femme de sa vie, [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] réagit enfin. _

_[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c], c'est moi. Je suis là. Tiens le coup, s'il te plait. Tu te rappelles de notre promesse, hein? Tu te souviens? _

_[c=D26106]Nana[/c] se met soudainement à tousser provoquant un manque d'air. Le médecin lui replace le masque à oxygène sur le visage. Une secousse ébranle l'appareil. _

_[c=ff8000]Yatashi[/c]_ [c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c], qu'est-ce que tu fous?_

_[c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c]_ Désolé les gars, on va devoir changer d'itinéraire. _

_[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Quoi? _

_[c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c]_ De fortes perturbations sont prévues._

_[c=ff8000]Yatashi[/c]_ On l'avait senti!_

_[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ [c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c], écoute, si Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c] n'est pas rapidement évacué vers un centre de soin dans les minutes qui suivent, elle va mourir. _

_[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Je crois qu'on a de la visite. _

_Coups de feu. _

_[c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c]_ On nous tire dessus! _

_L'avion bifurque. Une course poursuite s'engage. _

_[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Il faut absolument rejoindre l'hôpital! _

_[c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c]_ Je te mets en relation avec le chef de service. _

_Rapidement, la connexion est établie. _

_[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Dr [c=ff8000]Naka[/c], je vous écoute. _

_[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Je suis le Dr [c=ff8000]Tayumi[/c] du médicopter. Nous avons à notre bord une patiente V.I.P. Il s'agit de [c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c] qui doit absolument être admise en soins intensifs. _

_[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Forte fièvre, expectorations, beaucoup de difficultés à respirer… Un médecin sur place nous a précisé que cela faisait plusieurs jours que ça durait. _

_[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Dans combien de temps serez vous là? _

_[c=ff8000]Takazo[/c]_ Un autre hélicoptère nous a pris en chasse. _

_[c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c]_ Ici, [c=ff8000]Miyuki Takaya[/c]. Je suis le pilote du médicopter. L'appareil a cessé de nous pourchasser. Je répète l'appareil à cesser de nous pourchasser. _

_[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

_[c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c]_ Que nous aurons atteint l'hôpital d'ici deux minutes. _

_[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Bien reçu. Nous vous attendons avec une équipe médicale. _

_[c=ff8000]Yatashi[/c]_ C'est incroyable ça! Ces types nous tirent dessus puis ils se barrent tranquillement! C'est quoi cette logique? _

_[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais notre patiente a de nouveau tourné de l'œil. Nous devons vite atterrir. _

_Chose dite, chose faite. L'hélicoptère se pose. Le docteur [c=ff8000]Tayumi[/c] et son infirmier [c=ff8000]Yatashi[/c] descendent et déposent [c=D26106]Nana[/c] sur la civière roulante de l'équipe médicale du docteur [c=ff8000]Naka[/c] qui entraine la chanteuse vers le service des soins intensifs tandis que [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] leur court après. L'équipe du médicopter ne redécolle pas immédiatement, préférant rester sur place. En vérité, c'est parce que le pilote a été touché lors de la fusillade et qu'à présent, il a également besoin de soins. _

_«Sacré Roi des Démons! Toujours à l'affût pour faire souffrir les mortels! Pourquoi t'en prends tu à [c=D26106]Nana[/c]? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile sadique de surcroît! Tu crois que c'est marrant d'imposer terreur et souffrance sur cette planète? Tu vas voir! On va se battre. Et on va gagner ce combat!» ([c=6a102c]Ren Honjo[/c]) _


	21. Chapter 21

[size=14px][u]Chapitre 38[/u]: [u]Admission[/u]

«Le temps tournait. Le silence régnait. La peur, l'angoisse nous assaillaient. Et [c=D26106]Nana[/c], quelque part entre la vie et la mort se trouvait. Que se passait-il? Et qu'allait-il se passer? [c=D26106]Nana[/c] s'en sortirait-elle? Telles étaient les questions qui nous tourmentaient l'esprit. Serait-ce la fin? » ([c=ff2591]Nana Komatsu[/c])

[align=center]Générique

A little pain, Trapnest[/align]

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c] est assis dans la salle d'attente. La tête dans les mains, il réfléchit. Il s'est rendu compte de son imbécilité. Combien stupide il avait été de croire que [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] pouvait être impliqué dans ce qui arrive à [c=D26106]Nana[/c]? Il a toujours été le seul à s'occuper d'elle lorsque lui-même était parti à [c=008000]Tokyo[/c]. Les heures passent et il reste assis là, à se traiter d'idiot. Las, il s'endort. Bientôt, tous les autres se pointent. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c], [c=00ffff]Shin[/c], [c=804000]Takumi[/c] et [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] débarquent à l'hôpital. Tandis que [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] s'occupent de la surveillance de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] pour le temps qu'elle passera à l'hôpital, les quatre autres se dirigent vers la salle d'attente. Ils y trouvent [c=6a102c]Ren[/c], toujours endormi, ce qui leur indique que, pour le moment, aucun médecin n'est venu donner quelques nouvelles que ce soient. Ils s'assoient tous en silence et attendent. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] les rejoignent. L'un se met à faire les cent pas. L'autre, comme les autres, s'assoit et attend. Cela fait déjà deux heures.

[align=center]Un peu plus tard…[/align]

Le docteur [c=ff8000]Naka[/c] pointe le bout de son nez, le visage fatigué.

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Je suppose que vous êtes tous là pour [c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c]?

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ C'est exact, Dr. [c=ff8000]Ginpei Moroboshi[/c], son manager.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Comment va-t-elle?

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Pour ne rien vous cacher, elle ne va pas bien. On va devoir la garder.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Combien de temps?

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Honnêtement, je ne saurais vous le dire. Il se trouve qu'elle nous a lâchés plusieurs fois au cours des examens pratiqués. Il semble que son état s'aggrave au fil du temps qui passe.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Elle va s'en sortir?

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Je ne peux prononcer aucun diagnostic pour le moment.

Cette réponse n'est pas celle qu'ils espéraient tous entendre.

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ On peut la voir?

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Vous pouvez. Pour le moment, elle est sous sédatifs. Elle se réveillera dans quelques heures. Il faut éviter de la fatiguer.

[c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c]_ Bien, Dr.

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c] est dans la chambre 324.

Tous se lèvent pour aller voir [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Seul [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] qui reste pour parler avec le docteur [c=ff8000]Naka[/c].

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Dr [c=ff8000]Naka[/c], pourrais-je avoir votre avis médical?

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Bien sûr. Sur quoi donc?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Il y a quelques jours, nous avions déjà amené [c=D26106]Nana[/c] à l'hôpital pour un tout autre problème. Le docteur [c=ff8000]Azuma[/c] m'a téléphoné quelques heures plus tard pour m'annoncer qu'il avait détecté une maladie pulmonaire chez elle.

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Ah. C'est bien ce que je craignais. Je ne voulais pas en parler avant d'avoir vérifié mes résultats.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Vous avez trouvé la même chose?

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ C'est possible. Et même presque certain.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'a que peu de chance de survivre?

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Vraiment très peu.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Mes doutes sont donc confirmés. Merci, docteur.

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Mr [c=aad20c]Takagi[/c], attendez! Vous êtes le seul au courant?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Pour le moment, oui.

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Je pense qu'il vaut mieux l'annoncer à Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c]. Le patient doit savoir à quoi s'attendre. Ensuite, l'entourage, afin qu'il agisse en conséquence.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Docteur, j'ai fait renforcer la sécurité autour de l'hôpital. Ne laissez pas filtrer l'information en dehors s'il vous plait.

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Je comprends. Faites attention à elle, Mr [c=aad20c]Takagi[/c].

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hum. J'ai bien peur que, cette fois, cela ne serve pas à grand-chose.

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Mettre le patient en confiance n'est point chose facile, Mr [c=aad20c]Takagi[/c]. Si vous y arrivez, nous aurons plus de facilités à traiter son cas. Je vous laisse. Des patients m'attendent.

Sur ce, le médecin tourne les talons. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] reste un long moment dans la salle d'attente à réfléchir lorsque le docteur [c=ff8000]Tayumi[/c] et son infirmier, [c=ff8000]Yatashi[/c] viennent à leur tour s'installer dans la salle d'attente.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hum? Vous êtes encore là?

[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ On a un léger problème de pilote.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_?

[c=ff8000]Yatashi[/c]_ Des sales types ont pris un malin plaisir à nous canarder en plein vol. [c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c] s'est pris une balle perdue.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ On vous a tirés dessus pendant le vol?

[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Ce n'est pas la première fois. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils se soient tirés. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Vous empêcher d'atteindre l'hôpital.

[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]&[c=ff8000]Yatashi[/c]_ ?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Vous n'étiez pas visés. C'était [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Quelqu'un veut sa peau. En empêchant l'hélicoptère d'arriver à destination, ils savaient qu'elle ne survivrait pas.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ …

[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Et donc, s'ils descendaient [c=ff8000]Miyuki[/c], nous n'avions aucune chance de la sauver.

[c=ff8000]Yatashi[/c]_ Quelle histoire de dingue!

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Votre pilote va s'en sortir?

[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Sans problème. La balle n'a pas fait de dégâts trop importants.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Tant mieux.

Le silence retombe.

[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Des nouvelles de Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c]?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Son état est stable pour le moment. Ils vont la garder.

Re-silence. Bruit de pas.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], on va partir. Seuls [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] et [c=ff2591]Nana[/c] sont restés.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ D'accord.

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Tiens nous au courant surtout.

[c=804000]Takumi[/c], [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c], [c=00ffff]Shin[/c] et [c=ff8000]Ginpei[/c] partent. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] se lève et rejoint la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] et [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] dorment chacun dans un fauteuil. Contrairement à eux, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est bien réveillée et fixe les étoiles présentes ce soir. La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je me… Demandais quand… Tu viendrais…

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ J'étais là. Dans la salle d'attente. J'attendais que tout le monde parte.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] tourne la tête vers lui.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Pourquoi? …

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Seulement si tu te sens prête à l'entendre.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ ?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Ca dépend de toi.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]… Dis moi…

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Tu as une maladie pulmonaire. Et c'est grave.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je vais…. Mourir… ?

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ C'est probable. Mais pas encore confirmé par le docteur [c=ff8000]Naka[/c].

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je m'en doutais…

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Comment…

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ J'ai… Entendu ta… Conversation… L'autre nuit…

Elle a visiblement beaucoup de mal à respirer.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c], je suis désolé…

Lui a tenir debout.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]… Tu n'as pas à… A t'excuser… Tu n'y es… pour rien…

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour te sortir de là.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Tu as déjà… Tant fait… [i]_Il s'écroule.[/i] _[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]…?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]… Tu… Tu ne vas pas mourir, n'Est-ce pas?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Tu as… Entendu…?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Toute la conversation.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Tu aurais fini par le savoir… [b]**Je ne… Serais pas toujours là…[/b]**

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Tu ne peux pas…

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je n'y peux rien…

Toux. Le docteur [c=ff8000]Naka[/c] entre. Il allume la lumière… Ce qui réveille [c=6a102c]Ren[/c]. Grognon. Il observe la scène. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] est près de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] et tient sa main. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] est étalé sur le sol. Inconscient.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_?

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Il essaye… De me sauver… A ses dépends.

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Je vois.

Le docteur [c=ff8000]Naka[/c] s'agenouille à côté de [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et le met sur le dos pour l'examiner. Les autres l'observent. [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] réagit enfin à la remarque de [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? [i][u]Te[/u][/i] sauver?

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Vous discuterez de ça plus tard. Aidez-moi à l'allonger dans ce lit.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c] prête main forte au docteur [c=ff8000]Naka[/c] afin d'allonger [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] sur le lit voisin à celui de [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Qu'Est-ce qu'il a?

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Rien de grave. Juste un peu de surmenage.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Tu m'en diras tant.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ [b]**Personne n'est… infaillible…[/b]**

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Dites lui de se mettre au repos. Il va se tuer la santé. [i]_Le médecin vérifie les constantes de [c=D26106]Nana[/c].[/i] _Les constantes sont bonnes. Rythme cardiaque à 75 pulsations/minute. Tension à 10. Et la respiration? [i]_D'un geste de la main, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] indique que c'est moyen.[/i] _Je ferais en sorte que quelqu'un vienne vérifier vos constantes toutes les heures. S'il y a un problème, bipez moi.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Bien, Dr.

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ J'oubliais! Vous n'allez pas pouvoir rester là toute la nuit. Les visites prennent fin dans une heure. Bonne nuit à tous.

Et le docteur [c=ff8000]Naka[/c] sort. [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] saisit ce moment pour demander des explications.

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ C'est quoi cette histoire? J'aimerai comprendre! Pourquoi ils parlent tous de te sauver? C'est juste une grippe! Tu vas pas en crever!

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ [c=6a102c]Ren[/c]… C'est beaucoup plus grave… Qu'une simple grippe…

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Hein?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est atteinte d'une grave maladie pulmonaire…

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je… vais mourir… S'ils ne… trouvent pas le… remède…

Silence.

«Le visage de [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] est passé de la colère à l'incompréhension. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] commençait à pleurer. Dans mon for intérieur, je priais pour qu'ils trouvent le moyen de me sauver. [b]**J'ai tant de choses à perdre ici… Mais comment continuerais-je à vivre en portant ce lourd fardeau qui est le mien?[/b]» ([c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c])**


	22. Chapter 22

[size=14px][u]Chapitre 39[/u]: [u]Amitié[/u][/size]

"[c=6a102c]Ren[/c] avait eu du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Cependant, les jours qui passaient lui prouvaient que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague. Mon état s'aggravait de plus en plus. A présent, je ne pouvais plus respirer sans assistance. Parler était totalement exclu. La fin?" ([c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c])

[align=center]Générique

[a=.com/watch?v=5GVShZhTCIA]Wish[/a], Trapnest[/align]

[align=center]Hôpital, 14h14

22/12/08

Chambre 324[/align]

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] se repose tranquillement sous les yeux avisés de [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]. Son état est stable contrairement aux jours précédents où il était en chute libre. Cependant, [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et [c=D26106]Nana[/c] savent à quoi s'attendre. La seule chose qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est la fin de l'histoire. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] va t-elle survivre? Ce qui, pour l'instant, est encore incertain. Et le docteur [c=ff8000]Naka[/c] n'a pas l'air d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer.

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Monsieur, dames, bonjour!

Le visage du médecin est tiré par la fatigue et - si l'on en croit la main tremblante qu'il affiche - par l'angoisse. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] remarque ces signes lorsque le médecin vérifie les constantes de [c=D26106]Nana[/c].

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Docteur?

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Ses constantes sont stables.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Docteur!

Le médecin daigne enfin regarder [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c].

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ J'ai... De mauvaises nouvelles... Je dois lui annoncer la nouvelle. [i]Pour lui-même.[/i] Je n'aime pas ça!

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] pose la main sur l'épaule du médecin.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Détendez vous.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] pousse le médecin dans un fauteuil où ce dernier se laisse tomber.

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ J'ai abandonné tous les autres cas pour me consacrer à celui là. Ca ne me mène nulle part.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ C'est pour cela que vous êtes si tendu?

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Mr [c=aad20c]Takagi[/c], les médecins sont toujours tendus. Le contre coup de la caféine et du manque du sommeil.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Vous êtes étranges, ... Vous, les... Médecins...

[c=D26106]Nana[/c], moitié réveillée, moitié endormie.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Vous... Nous conseillez... Le repos et... D'éviter le stress... Mais vous faites... tout... Tout le contraire...

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ C'est vrai. Nous repoussons les limites que nous imposons aux patients.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Pourquoi... Êtes vous là?... Encore mes constantes? ...

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Oui et non...

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] s'inquiète.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Qu'est ce qui... se passe? ...

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Nous... Nous n'avons pas trouvé de remède...

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ ...

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Vous allez mourir, Mlle [c=D26106]Osaki[/c]. Et ce, dans très peu de temps.

La nouvelle jette un froid sur toute la pièce.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Il... N'y a pas... D'autres solutions? ...

[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Je crains que non.

Avec peur, [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] et [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] regarde [c=D26106]Nana[/c] se lever lentement.

[align=center][Scène censurée][/align]

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] ouvre les yeux. Elle est de nouveau allongée dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle ne se souvient plus de ce qui s'est passé. Ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle a encore plus de mal à respirer.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Qu'est ce...

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]...?

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Ouf! J'ai eu peur qu'ils ne t'aient tuée à coup de calmants...

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] ne comprend plus rien.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Tu ne te souviens pas?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] regarde [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] et [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]. Incompréhension. Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Comment vont-ils lui dire qu'elle va mourir?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Quoi?

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] voit la tristesse dans les yeux de ses amis. Elle ne comprend pas. Ou en a une légère idée. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] s'avance vers elle et lui prend la main. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Le médecin est venu te dire que... Que tu allais mourir... Dans très peu de temps...

Ils lui laissent le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle.

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Tu t'en es pris au médecin juste après.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Oups...

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Ils ont du te piquer avec des sédatifs pour que tu te calmes.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] tousse violemment. Ce qui la prive d'air. Elle suffoque quelques minutes. La peur et la tristesse dominent les esprits.

[align=center]Le lendemain...[/align]

Plongée dans un profond sommeil et ne respirant que par l'intermédiaire d'une machine, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] ressent pourtant un bien être au fond d'elle même. Certes, pas de forte importance mais elle se sent bien. Peut-être est-ce du à la présence de ses amis sur cette dernière ligne droite. Elle les sait présents près d'elle sans même avoir eu le besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Malgré cela, elle a soudainement envie irrépressible de les voir. Elle sent que la suite des évènements ne se passera pas bien pour elle. Comment elle le sait? Elle n'en a aucune idée mais quelque chose lui donne cette impression. Elle ouvre donc les yeux pour voir... [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c], [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], [c=00fff]Shin[/c], [c=ff0000]Junko[/c], [c=707D03]Kyosuke[/c], [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] et, surtout, [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]. Elle est si surprise qu'elle ne pipe mot. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] est assise près d'elle. D'une certain façon, cela rassure [c=D26106]Nana[/c] de la savoir présente. Même dans la situation actuelle des choses où elle se meurt, cette présence douce et chaleureuse lui apporte réconfort et soutien.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c], comment tu te sens?

Respirant avec beaucoup de difficultés, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] ne peut plus vraiment parler. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] lui tend un carnet avec un crayon. Sur le carnet, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] inscrit:

[align=center]'Not very well.'

'But I'm happy to see all of you.'[/align]

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] sourit faiblement.

[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ [c=ff0000]Junko[/c] et [c=707D03]Kyosuke[/c] sont venus dès que je leur ai dit que je passais mes nuits à tes côtés dans cette chambre. Ils cherchaient à avoir de mes nouvelles.

[align=center]'And?'[/align]

[c=ff0000]Junko[/c]_ Quand on a appris que tu étais hospitalisée, on est venus apporter notre soutien.

[align=center]'Nice. I'm happy to have friends like you. If it were happened in my past, I think I'd die alone.'[/align]

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Ne dis pas ça, [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Il y avait [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] et [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c].

[align=center]'[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], I know all you're going to say. But before, I met all of you... Why don't you mention you?'[/align]

Silence.

[c=707D03]Kyosuke[/c]_ On va aller à la cafét' le temps que vous régliez ça.

[c=00fff]Shin[/c]_ Attendez, on va venir avec vous. N'est ce pas, [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]?

[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Hein? Ah, oui. Je vous suis.

[c=ff0000]Junko[/c], [c=707D03]Kyosuke[/c], [c=00fff]Shin[/c] et [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] sortent de la pièce laissant [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], [c=6a102c]Ren[/c], [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et [c=D26106]Nana[/c] seuls.

[align=center]'Then?'[/align]

[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Je ne peux te donner de réponse.

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] sent que quelque chose va lui arriver dans peu de temps.

[align=center]'I have a bad feeling. I'm

sorry I think something is

going to arrive to me. I

love you, friends. 3'[/align]

[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Qu'est ce qui se passe? Comment peux-tu savoir...

[c=D26106]Nana[/c] pose une main sur son cœur à l'endroit même où un horrible point de douleur vient d'apparaitre. Son visage se tord en une grimace de douleur. Un bip strident et continu retentit. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] prend [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] contre lui tandis que [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] pratique un massage cardiaque en attendant l'arrivée d'un médecin qui débarque aussitôt avec ses internes. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] et [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] sont mis à la porte. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] s'assoit sur une chaise en plastique et éclate en sanglots. Les visages de [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] et [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] sont livides. Des cris se font entendre. Et toujours ce bip continu qui stresse les musiciens. Et soudain, le silence. Brutal. Terrifiant. La question taraude les esprits, tord les tripes. La réponse se fait attendre. Elle ne vient pas. Personne ne vient. Et toujours le silence. Pesant. Inquiétant. Peut-être le plus terrible. Celui qui domine lors des évènements dramatiques et lourd de conséquences. Toujours la question. Toujours le silence. La porte s'ouvre. La question est sur le point d'être résolue...

[align=center] 'Et si [c=D26106]Nana[/c] ne survivait pas à cette attaque?'[/align]

[align=center] [a=.com/watch?v=MQXriZj7WN4]Kuroi Namida[/a], Anna Tsuchiya[/align]

[align=right] Et si... © | 2008-2009 | Tous droits réservés.[/align]

_[i][size=12px] by blast-s-addict [/size][/i]


	23. Chapter 23

_**[size=14px][u]Chapitre 40[/u]: [u]Fin[/u][/size]**_

_**[align=center]'[c=D26106]Nana[/c] a-t-elle survécu à cette attaque?' [/align]**_

_**[align=center]Générique**_

_**Winter Sleep, Trapnest[/align]**_

_**Le docteur [c=ff8000]Naka[/c] sort de la pièce, soulagé.**_

_**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ C'était moins une! **_

_**Soupir général. **_

_**[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ Il y a du changement? **_

_**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Malheureusement, cette crise a entrainé une nouvelle dégradation de son état. Bientôt, elle sombrera dans le coma. Je vais rester avec elle quelques minutes. **_

_**Le médecin rentre de nouveau dans la pièce et vire les internes qui importunent [c=D26106]Nana[/c] à lui demander des autographes. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] et [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] décident de descendre à la cafétéria pour avaler quelque chose. Leurs visages entrainent les interrogations. **_

_**[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? **_

_**[c=00ffff]Shin[/c]_ Il y a un problème? **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c] a eu une nouvelle attaque. **_

_**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Quand? **_

_**[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ A l'instant. **_

_**[c=ff0000]Junko[/c]_ Et? **_

_**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Si son état… Continue de se dégrader… **_

_**[c=6a102c]Ren[/c]_ … Elle sombrera dans le coma. **_

_**Un silence glacial tombe sur la pièce. **_

_**[align=center]Couloirs des soins intensifs**_

_**Près de la chambre 324...[/align]**_

_**Le médecin sort rapidement de la pièce laissant la porte entrouverte. Il va revenir. Il croise un homme dans le couloir. Cet homme est un paparazzi. Il sait que [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est là. Et il sait que c'est son médecin qui vient de quitter la pièce. Discrètement, il entre dans la chambre. **_

_**[c=ff8000]Takezo[/c]_ Ainsi donc, [c=D26106]Nana Osaki[/c] est réellement hospitalisée. **_

_**[c=ff8000]Takezo Mayama[/c] attrape la feuille de soins décrivant l'état de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Tout en la lisant, il prend des notes. Ainsi, il est sûr d'avoir le scoop du siècle. C'est sans compter sur le retour du médecin. **_

_**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Que faites vous ici? Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation pour entrer dans cette chambre. Dehors! **_

_**[c=ff8000]Takezo Mayama[/c] (paparazzi de l'épisode 16) s'enfuit en emportant ses notes et en planquant son appareil photo afin de préserver son scoop. En passant, il bouscule le médecin qui heurte le montant de la porte assez violemment pour s'écrouler. Et le temps passe. Le médecin reprend conscience, contacte [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] pour signaler l'incident et le fait qu'il se rend à ses quartiers puis il part s'enfermer dans son bureau. Là, il envoie valser tout ce qu'il y a sur son bureau dans un geste de colère. Il n'y a personne pour l'en empêcher. Il laisse éclater sa colère et sa frustration. Il finit par s'écrouler dans son fauteuil et, la tête posée sur ses deux bras croisés sur son bureau, libère les larmes amères de l'impuissance. **_

_**[align=center]Pendant ce temps…[/align]**_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] entre dans la chambre d'hôpital de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] et y trouve une femme aux côtés de la chanteuse. **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Mme [c=D26106]Osaki[/c]? **_

_**La femme opine du chef sans même regarder [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]. **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Je suis [c=aad20c]Yasushi Takagi[/c], un ami de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. **_

_**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ Et le batteur de Blast, je sais. **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hum. **_

_**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ Je ne pensais pas que la dernière fois où je la verrais serait dans un hôpital. Elle semble si vulnérable… Pourtant, on l'a décrite comme quelqu'un de fier et fort. **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Elle l'était. C'étai quelqu'un de fier et fort. **_

_**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ Pourquoi vous parlez au passé? **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Depuis quelques temps, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] se sent mal. Elle est tombée dans une dépression. Personne n'a réussi à l'en sortir. Elle a tenté de se supprimer de nombreuses fois. **_

_**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ Mais elle est toujours à. **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Et elle se bat pour survivre.**_

_**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ Mais? **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hmm? **_

_**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ Que me cachez vous? **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Madame, [c=D26106]Nana[/c] ne va pas s'en sortir. Elle est en dernière phase d'une grave maladie pulmonaire. **_

_**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ Oh, Kami! **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] la prend par les épaules pour la réconforter. **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Je suis désolé. **_

_**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ Je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir été une mère si pitoyable pour elle. **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Elle vous pardonnera lorsqu'elle reposera en paix. **_

_**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ Vous croyez?**_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ J'en suis certain. **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] s'approche de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] et lui remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. **_

_**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ Ca fait mal de la voir ainsi. **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Je suis là depuis qu'elle est entrée à l'hôpital. Je comprends donc parfaitement. **_

_**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ C'est-à-dire? **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Pratiquement une semaine. **_

_**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ Une semaine qu'elle est ici? Je m'en veux tellement. **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c] n'a pas reçu tout l'amour maternel dont elle a besoin mais elle a été comblée en tant que femme et en tant qu'amie. **_

_**[c=D26106]Nana[/c] ouvre les yeux à ce moment là. Elle sourit. **_

_**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]… Toujours… Là… Fidèle à… A ton poste… [i]Elle observe la femme, semble comprendre mais pose tout de même la question.[/i] **_**Qui… est-ce…? **

**[c=D26106]Osaki[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c], je suis… ta mère.**

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je m'en doutais… **

**Le silence tombe. Personne ne sait quoi dire. Mme [c=D26106]Osaki[/c] ne supportant plus de voir sa fille dans cet état, - et surtout rongée par le remord - s'enfuit en courant. Tout le monde revient mais personne ne dit rien. Personne ne sait quoi dire. Le temps passe ainsi dans le silence. La peur est là. Les uns après les autres, il s'en vont. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] et [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] sont les derniers. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] profite de cet instant de solitude pour passer un coup de fil. Peu de temps après, [c=804000]Takumi[/c] fait son entrée dans la chambre de la chanteuse. **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un coup de fil de ta part. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je… Je dois te parler… D'[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]… **_**[c=D26106]Nana[/c] éprouve de plus en plus de mal à respirer. **_**Je sais… Qu'on a pas toujours… Été en bons termes tous… Tous les deux… Mais, je… Veux juste que… Que tu me fasses une promesse… **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Dis toujours. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ On a une personne… A laquelle… On tient tous… Les deux… **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ [c=ff2591]Nana Komatsu[/c]. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Hum… **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ J'essaierai de la tenir au mieux. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Ne… Promets pas si… Si tu ne p… Peux pas…**

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Ecoute, on ne s'aime pas, c'est vrai. Mais, quand je vois la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, je me dis qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'on devienne amis. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ C'est du… Du remord…? **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ En partie. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ Je… Je voudrais que… Que tu prennes… Soin… De [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]… Pour moi… **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c], aussi dur, infidèle, méchant et sans cœur est-il, n'ose pas avouer que [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] et lui sont actuellement en froid à une mourante. **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Je peux te le promettre et je le fais. **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c] sait que même s'il n'est plus là pour subvenir aux besoins d'[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c], [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] et [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] pourraient l'aider à respecter cette promesse. Il est sur le point de faire une révélation quelque peu dérangeante. **

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, je ferais le nécessaire. **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c]_ M… Merci… **

**[c=D26106]Nana[/c] voit que [c=804000]Takumi[/c] a le regard fuyant. Lentement, elle lève le bras et attrape celui du bassiste qui s'apprête à partir. Elle le tient fermement. Ayant saisi que [c=D26106]Nana[/c] a compris, il lâche:**

**[c=804000]Takumi[/c]_ C'est moi qui ait organisé votre enlèvement. **

**La réaction de [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est immédiate: crise de panique. Son état s'aggrave. [c=804000]Takumi[/c] agit en bipant le médecin mais s'enfuit avant que celui-ci ne rapplique. **

**[c=D26106]Nana Komatsu[/c] et [c=aad20c]Yasushi Takagi[/c] entrent dans la chambre de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Ce sont eux qui viennent le plus souvent avec [c=6a102c]Ren[/c] depuis que l'état de la chanteuse descend en chute libre. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose a changé. De nouveaux tuyaux ont été ajoutés dont un sortant de la bouche de [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? **

**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Nous approchons de la fin. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer par elle-même. Nous tentons de la maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible. **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Mais comment voulez-vous qu'elle nous parle? **

**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Elle ne le peut plus. **

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Est-ce qu'elle souffre? **

**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ C'est difficile à dire. **

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Comment cela? **

**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Médicalement parlant, on ne peut le savoir. Je pense qu'à l'intérieur, elle souffre vraiment. [i]**_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] serre [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] dans ses bras pour la consoler.[/i] **_**J'ai voulu le cacher. Je sais combien il est difficile de voir souffrir ses amis. **

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Dort-elle? **

**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Pas vraiment. **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Ce qui veut dire?**

**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Que suite à sa crise de panique hier, nous… Nous avons du la plonger dans le coma. **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Et? **

**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Elle ne se réveillera probablement jamais. **

**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ Vous voulez dire qu'hier a été la dernière fois qu'elle nous a vus? Et qu'elle ne nous verra plus avant… **

**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ C'est ça. Elle ne peut pas vous voir mais elle vous entend. **

**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Reste près d'elle. Je dois parler au Dr [c=ff8000]Naka[/c]. [i]**_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] sort de la pièce suivi par le médecin.[/i] Combien de temps? **_

_**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Moins de 24 heures. **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Hum. **_

_**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ C'est bien malheureux de mourir aussi jeune. **_

_**[c=aad20c]Yasu[/c]_ Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, Dr. Ne vous blâmez pas. Même si grande sera la tristesse. **_

_**Sur ces mots, le docteur [c=ff8000]Naka[/c] s'éclipse. **_

_**« Comment vais-je annoncer à tout le monde que [c=D26106]Nana[/c] n'a même plus 24 heures pour survivre? » ([c=aad20c]Yasushi Takagi[/c]) **_

_**Il retourne dans la chambre. Pas un mot. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] se doute de quelque chose mais ne dit rien, préférant reporter son attention sur [c=D26106]Nana[/c]. Et le temps passe… **_

_**[align=center]00h48[/align]**_

_**Les médecins sont en panique. [c=D26106]Nana[/c] est en proie à une nouvelle crise. Ils mettent [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] et [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c] dehors. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] fond en larmes. **_

_**[align=center]00h52[/align]**_

_**Le docteur [c=ff8000]Naka[/c] sort de la pièce, la mine défaite. **_

_**[c=ff8000]Naka[/c]_ Je suis désolé. Nous n'avons rien pu faire de plus. **_

_**[c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]_ NOOON! **_

_**Après le hurlement de douleur, le silence. Irrévocable. **_

_**[Texte W0rld-of-w0rds]**_

_**La mauvaise nouvelle se propage, s'étend, forme le scoop des journaux et marque profondément l'entourage de la chanteuse. La trainée de poudre que provoque cette perte fait l'effet d'une bombe. Tout le monde vient à l'hôpital dire adieu à son amie. Peu après, [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] prend son courage à deux mains afin de parler à [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c].**_

_**[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c]_ Je crois qu'elle aurait voulu que ça te revienne… **_

_**[c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] tend un carnet et un CD fait maison à [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]. Elle les prend d'une main tremblante. [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] est livide. [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c] ouvre le carnet et lit les instructions. Elle se met à pleurer. [c=9f1001]Nobuo[/c] la prend contre lui pour la consoler. [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], lui, s'occupe de [c=6a102c]Ren[/c], partagé entre la colère et le désespoir. [c=804000]Takumi[/c] finit enfin par se pointer. Il semble choqué par la nouvelle. D'un commun accord avec [c=aad20c]Yasu[/c], il entraine [c=ff2591]Hachi[/c]. La douleur est à son comble. Réalité douloureuse ou affreux cauchemar? Telle est la question. Mais rien en laisse présager qu'il s'agit d'un rêve… **_

_**[align=center]Qu'adviendra-t-il ensuite des héros? **_

_**Fin [/align]**_


End file.
